She's In My Veins Making Her My Addiction
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Randy listens to John mention something and he gets jealous of Phoenix's relationship with Daniel Bryan.  It starts a fight between the two and she leaves.  Taking a secret with her. *Not Slash* Randy OrtonxPhoenix Orton/ storyline Daniel BryanxPhoenix
1. I was just getting pain meds

Author's Note: Welcome to the Sequel of It Makes Me Ill. I'm excited. Anyway there are a lot of twists in this one. Including a very jealous Randy Orton all started by John Cena….anyway other then John's obvious mistake I hope you guys enjoy it. Also quick mention before I go three POVs in this one. Randy gets one, Phoenix gets one, and of course Daniel Bryan.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, her sisters, and the kiddies running around…

Chapter One

~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday August 29, 2010 Orton household in Tampa, Florida (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~

I was curled in the blue recliner watching all the video from our recent tours. I couldn't help but notice that Phoenix and Daniel had a lot of matches together. I wasn't overly jealous of him but it had me wondering what the deal was. It was during the China show when I heard footsteps down the stairs. I turn my head and see none other than Phoenix come down the stairs. She rests her hands on her hips and looks at me.

"Randy what are you suppose to be doing at this moment?" Phoenix asked. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um watching my match?" I asked.

"No dear it might have something to do with I don't know going to go get Joey from Jay's house." Phoenix said. I looked from her to the screen and started to stand but she shook her head.

"I'll go get him but I've got to stop by Hulk's house anyway." Phoenix said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wanted to talk to me and besides Dixie and Eric will be there." Phoenix said as she came to stand in front of me. It was then I realized she was dressed for a meeting. She was in a black button up and she had left the top two buttons undone and she was in a pair of slacks that hugged the right curves of her and a quick glance at her feet showed me five inch stiletto toe heels. I could see her toenails through the open toe shoes and I had to admit the colors weren't too bad and they almost matched her fingernails. Phoenix had painted her toenails black and pink in alternating colors and her right foot held the opposite of her left foot. So instead of it being black, pink, black, pink, and black it was pink, black, pink, black, and pink. I look back up at her face and see the raised eyebrow and I take in the fact that her hair is curled, she's got a light blue eye shadow on not to mention mascara and eyeliner on, and on her lips there was a deep red .

"Done checking me out yet?" She asked. I nodded and pulled her into my lap by her wrist. Once she's settled there I take her hand in mine.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked.

"Yes." Phoenix said. I shake my head and she presses her free left hand to my face. I turn my face into her hand to kiss her palm. She smiled before she stood up. She had just gotten a manicure so her fingernails were painted and just a bit longer than they normally were.

I never thought I'd say it but I loved the color of her nails. They were black and purple and the color alternated from hand to hand like they had on her toes.

"I suppose you should go then." I said.

"I will and remember you're in charge of the other three while I'm gone please make sure to not let them kill each other." She said.

"I can do that." I said. She nodded and walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pull up to Jay and Blair's house with a few minutes to spare. I hurry up to the door and knock. I stand there and wait and when Jay opens the door I smile.

"I'm here to pick up Joey." I said.

"You got a hot date you're not telling Randy about?" He asked.

"I wish I've got a meeting with Hogan, Bischoff, and Carter." I said.

"Why do they want to see you?" He asked.

"I guess the entire TNA roster was up in arms and threatening to jump ship to Vince's crew if they didn't start to respect me." I said. Jay whistled.

"That's how much I'm loved." I said.

"I'm just thinking that Vince would like all that talent coming in." Jay said. I was about to say something when the familiar black hair bobbed into sight. I looked at Joey.

"Hey you didn't bring any toys with you did you?" I asked.

"No." Joey said. I hold back my curse.

"I'm sure we can watch him until you're meeting is over." Blair said as she popped up.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes now go." Jay said.

"It shouldn't be long it'll be they trust me or I'm handing in my two week notice two weeks ago and then I sit back and watch everyone drift over to WWE." I said.

"Okay well hurry." Blair said.

"Don't worry about me mommy." Joey said. I kneeled down to his level and kissed him on the forehead. I left a smudge but he'll get that cleaned later.

"Listen to both of them and if you cause any problems they will call Daddy and he'll come get you and the three of us will have a talk." I said.

"Yes mom." Joey said.

I smile.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"You're welcome now head off before you get in more trouble." Jay said. I nodded and headed to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Meeting~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in a very comfortable chair right next to Dixie and across from Hulk and Eric.

"So can we make this quick?" I ask.

"We've decided after numerous threats from the roster and reviewing your record." Eric said.

"Bischoff I hate to rush you but cut to the point please." I said.

"You can be trusted and please come back." Hulk said.

"I will now I've got to go because my kid is sitting at Jay's house." I said as I stood.

"See you." They said as I walked out of the house. I then headed over to Jay's to go get Joey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday August 30th, 2010 Boston, MA (Daniel's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't expected Phoenix to be by my side as a valet but there she was. Maybe it was because she wanted to keep an eye on things but I wasn't sure. She was dressed in a micro mini skirt in black, a black corset top with red swirl designs up the sides, up the back, and just barley gracing the front. She was wearing a pair of five inch stiletto heels that reached her ankles. I could keep an eye on her but I needed to focus on my match. After the match and I after I got hit with the briefcase I felt Phoenix get into the ring and she helped me to the back. Once we past the curtain with her still helping me she stops when we see the RAW Divas Melina and Eve.

"Show them what my divas are made of." Phoenix said.

"Of course." Melina said. Phoenix nodded and continued to the medic's office with me. Once there she turned to me.

"You feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah of course I am my head just hurts a little." I said.

"Well I just want to make sure you don't have a concussion and such." Phoenix said.

"Are you saying that as my friend or as my boss?" I asked.

"Both you get the best of both worlds." She said. I nodded and the medic started checking me out.

"He's fine just some Advil for the headache he's no doubt got." He said. Phoenix nodded.

"I've got some in my bag." Phoenix said.

"What don't you have in your bag?" I asked.

"I don't have drugs or alcohol in my bag." Phoenix said.

"Of course not but you've got contracts in there." I said.

"Yeah I do so come on back to my locker room so I can get you that Advil and I can do other things that I need to do like keep an eye on Kyle who is sitting ringside all alone." Phoenix said.

"Of course." I said. I followed her out of the medic office and toward her locker room. After she'd given me the Advil she turned to the TV and her eyes widened.

"I knew Jack was back but Alberto is going to have to answer to not only the inside of my boot but Dragon's too." I said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He just about broke Evan's wrist with a steel chair." Phoenix said.

"Go take care of that then." I said. She nodded and left her office in a hurry. I left her locker room only to run into Randy. My eyes widened and I looked at him. He looked at me.

"I was just getting some Advil I swear." I said.

"I didn't expect anything different." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Where was Phoenix going in a hurry?" He asked.

"Something about probably punting someone in the head and letting Dragon do the same." I said. Randy shook his head.

"Who?" He asked.

"Uh the guy who tried to break Evan's wrist." I said.

"That explains a lot." He said. I nod and edge away from the door.

"I've got to get going." I said.

"Okay." Randy said. I left and headed toward my locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I headed away from Phoenix's locker room and sure enough there was Phoenix with a man pressed against a wall. I could see one hand gripping his collar but the other hand I had a sinking suspicion would cause this poor man to not have kids any time soon.

"Kitten my match is next you want to head out?" I asked. She glanced at me and I was close enough to hear her growl something.

"Watch your back on Friday because I will get you and you better pray that I don't end your career before it starts." She said as she released him. She walked over to me and took my hand.

"Let's go." She said. I cast a look behind me and I couldn't help be proud of her. That man was looking as if he was scared of her which was a good thing.

"I'm proud of you." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You've scared the pants off that man." I said.

"That was my goal." She said. We head out to the ring and get inside. I watch Phoenix stand out there and when Chris leaves I come partly down the steps and look at him. After Edge gets himself disqualified I shake my head and look to Phoenix who doesn't look like to be in to good of a mood with her Uncle. I watch with John as Sheamus beats up Nexus. After Sheamus gets eliminated John managed to eliminate Slater and I stood on the apron watching John get beat up. I reach my arm out to John hoping he could get a tag. When David knocked me off the apron I slide into the ring to RKO Justin Gabriel and got the pin on him and then I focused on RKOing Tarver and get the pin on him and I wasn't ready for Wade and he hit the Wasteland and I got pinned. I laid there but I could feel Phoenix move over to me. She was half in the ring one eye on Wade the other on me. I felt a slight pressure in the ring and after glancing at Phoenix's face I realize that Kyl was in the ring. She reached to grab him and keep him away from Wade but she wasn't fast enough and Wade grabbed him instead. Wade smiled and pats him on the head. Kyl backs up fast enough so he's actually running into the referee. I sit up and glare at Wade but I push Kyl towards Phoenix so she can get him out of the ring and then I slide out of the ring and she automatically loops an arm around my waist resting her left hand on my waist. She draws small circles with her forefinger and holding Kyl we get to the back.

"Stop doing that." I said quietly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because that makes me want to do things to you that although I enjoy them but Kyl is still awake." I said.

"I'll hold those to you later then." Phoenix said. I smile and kiss her on the top of the head.

"Mommy." Kyl said.

"Yeah baby?" Phoenix asked.

"Did you find out how Uncle Matt is?" He asked.

"Sorry no I didn't but I'm sure he's fine." She said with a smile.

"We can stop by his locker room if you want." I said. She looked at me with a small shake of the head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Him and Dragon are busy." She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh well we'll go out to dinner the three of us and then you can call Uncle Matt before bed." I said.

"Okay." Kyl said. I looked at Phoenix who had an expression that was hard to read on her face.

"Mommy." Kyl said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What about the man that attacked him?" Kyl asked.

"I got my point across don't worry." She said. Kyl looked at his mother and shook his head. I chuckled.

"I've got to go get my bag and shower and then we'll head out." I said.

"Okay we'll be in my office." Phoenix said. With that we separated heading different directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just walked into my locker room and there were about three people perched on the edge of my desk.

"What is this a group thing?" I asked.

"Uncle Chris." Kyl said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Chris asked.

"Yes you left them out there." I said. I turned to face Jack and Melina.

"I'm setting up a mandatory class for all WWE Superstars and Divas." I said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"To re-teach to everyone the way to get out of an Ankle Lock." I said.

"You're no fun." Jack said.

"Yes well I'm tired of seeing all the submissions when I know how to get out of it." I said. Jack rolled his eyes at me.

"What do you need Melina?" I asked.

"Will you and your sisters be there as Lumberjills?" She asked. I sighed.

"Yeah and I'm sure I can rope Isabella, Megan, and Blair into it." I said.

"Should we keep Bell and Maryse separated?" She asked.

"Yes because there is a lot of bad blood there." I said. She nodded and stood up. Before she left she crouched to Kyl's level and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I smile and look at the two men on my desk.

"You Chris we'll talk about it later." I said.

"Okay." Chris said as he left. I stood to face Jack.

"Don't be too upset I'm taking your advantage away because I'll teach you something else but you should use it very rarely." I said.

"Okay." Jack said as he stood up and left. I settled onto the couch pulling Kyl with me. He snuggled into my side and put his hand on my stomach. I turned my face away and shook my head. I heard the door to open and I looked up to see Randy.

"Come on let's get out of here." He said. I nodded and I stood up and Kyl stood up with me and after I grabbed my bag we left and headed to a restaurant.


	2. It was an accident

Chapter Two:

Author's Note: I enjoy views because it makes me feel like my writing isn't completely crappy. Thank you so much to my betareader NellyLove for the help with this chapter. The other two are in the works.

Disclaimer: Still don't own any wrestlers…I wish I did though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tampa, Florida, Orton Household Tuesday August 31st, 2010 (Randy's POV)~~~

I sat in my blue recliner and John was sitting on the couch. We both had X-Box 360 controllers in our hands. We were focused on the game in front of us. We were playing Smackdown VS RAW 2010. So far we had played five games and we were starting our sixth match and it was a mixed tag match. Our tag partners were Phoenix and Mickie James which put us with our respected women. So far the win record for each of us was two to two with each of us having a draw due to a double count out.

"You know what Randy?" John asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Phoenix sure is spending a lot of time with Daniel and I heard that yesterday he walked out of her locker room after she did." John said. I spare him a glance before I focus on the screen again.

"John they're just friends. So they had tag matches throughout the entire tour but that doesn't mean anything." I said.

"What about the locker room thing?" John asked.

"Very simple he was getting pain meds did you see how hard Mike hit him with that briefcase those things aren't soft." I said. John laughed and we watched the match after John had tagged out to Mickie.

"You're very trusting of her." He assumed.

"I have to be, she's got to many guy friends to not be trusting." I said. I smiled when Phoenix hit a very vicious Codebreaker. John's jaw dropped when he saw her pick up Mickie and hit the RKO.

"That didn't come standard." John gasped.

"No we put it in there we put it in there instead of her Shooting Star Press." I taunted.

"She doesn't use that very often anymore does she?" John asked.

"No." I stated.

"Looks like its four to three." I chuckled after Phoenix had gotten the pin.

"I'd challenge you to a rematch but I don't feel like one." John said.

"I agree isn't Phoenix's training thing tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah and she's using your basement." John said.

"You want to help me set up?" I asked.

"Yup less work for Phoenix, less stress for her." John said. We both stood and headed to the basement. Where were the girls and the kids? One word shopping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just me and the girls, well, plus the kids. We had a done a lot of shopping and we had one more store to stop at.

"I don't want to go inside so I'll watch the kids until you guys get back." Isabella sighed.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't have a reason to go in there." She whispered. I smiled sadly at her and we went in. Mickie smiled at me.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I just hurt for her." I whispered.

"That's understandable." Blair and Megan chimed in. I smiled at them.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said. We each picked something and then paid for it. We left the mall and headed home. Mickie and I walked up to my house with the kids after us. We walked into the house and were greeted with the sounds of a video game.

"I was wondering when they would get at it." Mickie said. I nodded.

"What's the score boys?" I asked.

"Six to five." John said.

"Who is winning?" Mickie asked.

"I am." Randy said. I looked at Mickie and we both smiled.

"I'm going to go but my things away." I said. She nodded and sunk down into the rocking chair. I headed up the stairs and started to put everything away. I heard the door open when I had a dress over my head. I turned around and came face to face with Randy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix had turned to me with a red dress over her head. It reached the ground, there was a slit up the left side that reached the top of her thigh, and there was lace that tied over her head to put it together.

"I've just got one question." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Is there something between you and Daniel?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Are you two more then friends?" I countered.

"No Randy of course not." Phoenix gasped. She took the dress off over her head and hung it in the closet and turned to the bed picking up a small box and tossed it to me.

"That's for you." She said. I opened it and saw black lace.

"Well technically it's for me but I figured you'd like it." Phoenix said. I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." I said.

"No worries I understand completely." Phoenix said as she walked over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Now go finish beating John." Phoenix said.

"I can do that again." I said as I put the box on the bed and left her alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday September 6th, 2010 Washington D.C. (Randy's POV)~~~~~~

I stood backstage. I didn't have Phoenix next to me but I could see that Phoenix was sitting in her customary position by the announce booth. She was wearing skin tight blue jeans and a corset top that was deep red and it had the familiar purple swirl designs gracing the back, the sides, and barely touching the front. She was rolling her eyes at Nexus. They were stating to bug her obviously. I got tired of listening to them talk so I interrupted Wade and walked out with a mike in my hand. I could see that Phoenix had stood to her full height.

"You want to know what I took away from last week?" I asked.

"The fact that I took out two of your men in less than thirty seconds but Wade you're not going to roll footage on that now are ya?" I asked.

"But no, no, no, don't worry don't worry because I'll just do it again." I said.

"Now I don't care who I have to pin at Night of Champions to win the title but rest assured Wade Barrett I'm going to make it my business to hit you with an RKO." I said, by that point I had that half-smirk on my face. Wade told me to get into the ring and give him an RKO. I started toward the ring slowly. I was about to say something else when the General Manager interrupted me. I listened as the General Manager set up matches. Justin Gabriel against John Cena and the icing on the cake was that I got to face Wade Barrett. I started to laugh and smiled just a little bit when I heard that. I enjoyed that and I planned on making him pay. I out right smiled when I heard that Nexus had been banned from ringside. I stared down Wade before I left. I figured Phoenix wouldn't be following me because something was going to go down but I don't know what.

~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I enjoy life right now. My man gets to face Wade Barrett. I figured I'd just sit out by the announce table with Adrian sitting on my lap. I watched in shock when Chris lost. I didn't have that well of a hold on Adrian, he got off my lap and walked over to Chris. He walked next to Chris as Chris left the arena. I was in complete shock and didn't say much until the Miz came out and ran his mouth about his first magazine cover. I smiled when he accepted Daniel's match for Night of Champions. I watched as Daniel locked in the LeBell lock on not only the Miz, but Alex Riley too.

"I thought I fired him." I muttered. Of course the entire world heard me because I was wearing my headset. I pulled it off and stood up. Daniel was the only man in the ring and I slid in and stood next to him with a mike in my hand. I nodded to him before I turned my attention to the crowd. Daniel was leaving and I gave one look to the discarded magazine cover and shrugged. I was supposed to wait until the commercial was over so I waited patiently in the ring. When I got the okay I held the mike.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you know who I am but for those of you who are just joining us, I'm Phoenix Orton." I announced.

"I have an announcement. I have been speaking the Anonymous General Manager and no, I don't know who he or she is either. But I've paid my dues and you know what? You are looking at the next number one contender for the WWE Title after Night of Champions." I declared.

"Regardless of who wins is it, John or Randy, I will fight whoever because it's been quite a while since I've felt that kind of gold around my waist." I stated. I listened to the crowd cheer before I got out of the ring and headed to the back. Once I cleared the curtain I headed straight for Chris's locker room. I knocked but didn't hear anything so I just walked in. I looked around and saw Adrian sitting on Chris's lap.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No I'm not." Chris said.

"I'm sorry." I said. I moved closer and hugged him.

"I wish I could change something but I can't." I said. He nodded.

"If you have something else to do go, do it." Chris said.

"Okay I'll be back." I said as I kissed Chris on the cheek and Adrian on the forehead. I left his locker room and was heading toward my own locker room when Daniel stopped me.

"That was a bombshell." He said.

"I know but it's how I do things dear." I said with a smile.

"You always do make splashes." He said.

"I learned from the best." I said. I could see the camera out of the corner of my eye which meant that they were filming to the arena which would let any of the Superstars and Divas watching could see our conversation. I was about to congratulate Daniel when suddenly I could see the hazel color of his eyes and his lips were pressed to mine. I could feel the difference between him and Randy. Daniel's stubble was slightly scratching me on the chin. I determined I liked the feel of Randy's clean shaven face better. I stood stock still for all of two seconds before I pushed him off gently.

"That was awkward." I said.

"It was completely unintentional, I swear." He said. I could just make out the back of the camera guy which meant they had gotten the kiss.

"Oh dear." I said. I didn't say a word but headed toward Randy's locker room as fast as I could considering I was in about four inch kitten heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniels' POV~~~~~~~~~~~

That had not been good. I had felt someone's hand on my back just before I was face to face with Phoenix. This meant someone had pushed me and I would get whoever had done that. I'd just have to do it later when there wasn't a threat to my life from Randy. I knew that I'd have to explain but I figured he'd be too pissed off to listen to reason. It wasn't a good idea to piss off Randy, ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I stared at the monitor in disbelief. I couldn't believe him. She was mine and everyone knew it. I looked up when Phoenix hurried into my locker room.

"I swear I didn't know that was going to happen." She said after I glared at her.

"Get over here." I growled. She took the steps to me and I looked down at her.

"We'll talk about this later but right now we've got to go to my match." I said. She nodded her head and when she tried to hold my hand I pulled it away.

"Randy I don't have to walk with you if you're going to be a jerk." Phoenix declared. I didn't say anything I just left my locker room. I heard her footsteps as she followed after me. I let her catch up to my side and spared her a side glance to see how upset she looked. I wasn't done with this, not by a long shot, but I needed to focus on Wade. We got the okay to go so I headed out to the ring. Phoenix at my side, she didn't get into the ring with me she just stood down on the ground and took the steps back necessary to sit against the barricade. I turn my attention from my wife to Wade. This wasn't going to be an easy match. Once the bell rang I dominated most of the match. Of course he does as well and I tried to keep my focus from the three men sitting ringside. I was out on the floor when Darren Young came out. He gave Wade enough distraction that I could get back into the ring and hit an RKO on him. I got the win and smiled. I stood and motioned for Darren to get into the ring. When he did I nailed him with an RKO as well. By that time Sheamus had hopped up on the apron. I turned to look at him and when I turned back Edge was coming at me for a Spear. I sidestepped the so called "Rated R Superstar" and hit a RKO on him. I turned around and had to duck Sheamus's Brogue Kick. I hit him with an RKO. I stood tall and I felt the ring dip ever so slightly. I turned to see Phoenix standing there. She took a few steps toward me. She reached up to kiss me on the cheek and I let her. I turned and I found John standing in the ring. We stared each other down right then and there. John took off his hat and tossed it into the crowd before he took off his shirt. We stood there looking at each other. I felt two hands on me. I didn't look down because I know they belonged to Phoenix. One of her hands was on the small of my back and the other was resting on my abdomen which was slick with sweat from my recent match. I couldn't be mad at her for long, I realized. John and I got out of the ring simultaneously and I walked backwards with Phoenix keeping close to my side. The moment we cleared the curtain she looked at me.

"You have to believe me." Phoenix said quietly.

"What?" I asked. She sighed and stood up and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You're the only man for me trust me." Phoenix whispered in my ear.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. She chuckled and the two of us headed toward my locker room. We got there to see Chris standing there with Adrian.

"You ready to head to the hotel buddy?" I asked. He nodded before he turned his attention to Phoenix.

"Is there anything you could do for Uncle Chris?" He asked, his blue eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry I can't." Phoenix said. He sighed and hugged Chris once more before he moved to sit by my bag. Phoenix took a step toward him but Chris waved her back. He went to kneel in front of Adrian.

"Cheer up. I'll be fine this is a consequence of my actions from last week." Chris said. Adrian looked up at him.

"Okay, but I feel bad." Adrian said.

"I know but you can't because I did it myself." Chris said. Adrian nodded and hugged Chris around the neck.

"I love you and you're the best at what you do, besides daddy and mommy of course." Adrian said. That drew a laugh from the three of us.

"Thanks." Chris said as he moved away after Adrian released him.

"Now you guys go back to the hotel and get some sleep." Chris said as he started to leave. He had just passed Phoenix and I when he stopped.

"Phoenix we need to talk about Daniel." Chris said.

"No we don't." Phoenix said. Chris looked at her and gave a slight shake of his head before he left.


	3. Who is Better?

Author's Note: Wow I'm working on catching up I'm almost there. I have the Night of Champions chapter in the works right now. Anyway thank you to my betareader NellyLove for all the help.

Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestler and I kind of wish I did sometimes though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuesday September 7th, 2010 Tampa, Florida Orton Household~~~~~~~~~~

It was about eight o'clock and everyone was still asleep. That is until the house phone started ringing. I groaned as I pushed myself off of Randy's chest and reached out blindly to get the phone.

"Hello Orton residence, Phoenix speaking." I groggily answered.

"Hey Vince what do you need?" I asked.

"Vince do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked.

"My basement is not the Dungeon." I stated.

"Fine but just those two and I'm teaching them something generic or I'll make a move up." I said.

"Bye Vince." I said as I put the phone back on the cradle. I didn't want to get out of bed and was just about to roll back over to curl up in Randy's chest again when I realized he was gone. I sighed and sat up holding the cover to myself. I could hear him moving around in the bathroom. I got out of bed, dragging the blanket off the bed with me as I moved to the chest of drawers. I pulled out sweats and a tank top. I got dressed and headed out of the room stopping only long enough to grab my I-pod before I jogged down the stairs and walked into the living room. I turned a sharp corner and jogged down the stairs to the basement. Once down there I turned the corner and walked into the room flipping on the lights.

There was my baby. Well technically it wasn't just mine but I spent a lot of time here. It had blue mats covering the floor in the center stood a ring, the left wall was covered in mirrors in front of those was all the weight lifting and endurance equipment, and the right hand wall held shelves filled with everything you could need. I moved and put my I-Pod in the theater system and turned it on. Soon "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace played through the room. I picked up the black wrist tape and started taping up my wrists. Once that was done I put it back and moved into the ring and started stretching. I was so focused on making sure I was ready for the upcoming submission training that I hadn't realized Randy had walked into the room until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I froze and glanced down. A small smile curved to my lips as I brought the fingers of my left hand up to trace the tattoos on his wrist. That's what I loved about him. He didn't care about the stereotyping tattoos brought and he loved me for all of mine too.

"Hey hot stuff." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey yourself." He said. I turned around in his arms and put my arms around his neck.

"I'm still sore from you." I declared.

"Good, you needed it." He replied with a smirk on his face. I was about to retort something when he picked me up, drawing a squeak from me as he carried me across the ring and set me on the top turnbuckle.

"What are you going to do down here?" He asked.

"Train." I said.

"I know that but train what and with who?" He asked.

"Submissions with Daniel and Jake." I said.

"Just you and two men?" He asked.

"Yes me and a married man." I said with a smile. He nodded and headed out of the ring.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." I said with a smile. He waved a hand at me as he left. I sighed and looked down at the mat. I hopped down and let the ring take my weight as I rolled back to my feet. I turned to face myself in the mirror. I almost couldn't recognize myself. It wasn't that I looked any different but I knew if I turned to the side I might see that tell tale bump that Randy had yet to notice. I shrugged and looked up when I saw the reflections of both Jack and Daniel.

"Hey boys, tape up and let's get this show on the road." I said. They nodded and moved to the shelves. Jack used the black tape and Daniel used the white tape. Once they were ready they got into the ring and I stood in front of them.

"Okay I want to learn the LeBell Lock from you Daniel, and Jake, I don't know yet." I said.

"You said you knew how to make the Ankle Lock better I want that." Jake said.

"I figured, what do you want out of this Daniel?" I asked.

"You remember that one submission you used when you were just about two years in the business?" Daniel asked.

"I can't say I do." I said.

"It's that one that you used on Lita." He said. I had a blank look on my face and he sighed.

"You did that modified figure four and leaned forward and put her wrist in a wrist lock." Daniel said. My eyes widened and I nodded.

"I remember Vince banned me from doing that because it could actually break something but I suppose I could teach it to you." I said.

"Great." Daniel said.

"Phoenix I'd be happy to teach you the gutwrench powerbomb if you want." Jake said.

"Yeah I'd like that." I said. Jake nodded.

"Who is going first?" Daniel asked.

"I want to work with Jake and if you'd be my guinea pig please Daniel because Jake can't see what I'm doing if he's in the hold." I said.

"Sure I don't mind." Daniel said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Okay Jake this is easy actually." I said. Daniel went to lie on the mat so I took his ankle in my hand I didn't put any pressure on it yet.

"So you see how you normally do the ankle lock, well the opponent can easily reverse it by rolling through and connecting your face to the turnbuckle." I said. Daniel did what I said and I sat in the corner.

"Ow." I said massaging my nose.

"Sorry." Daniel said as he helped me up.

"No problem." I said.

"So the way to avoid doing that is a very simple technique." I said. I motioned for Daniel to get back on the mat and I put the ankle lock back on and dropped down to the mat grapevining the leg.

"They can still get to the ropes though." Jake said.

"Sure but they're more likely to tap before they can do that because when you wrench on the ankle this is incredibly painful." I said as I stood up helping Daniel up.

"How do you know that?" Jake asked.

"I learned it from Kurt and he tweaked my ankle pretty well in training." I said. Jake nodded and Daniel got out of the ring and Jake got into the ring. I looked at him.

"You ready to test this out?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Jake asserted.

"Good." I said as I lay down on the mat and felt Jake take my ankle in his hands. He applied pressure and I rolled through and pull myself up into a crouch.

"Sorry about that but that's how it feels." I said. He turned to face me rubbing his nose.

"Ow." He said.

"I know now let's see you grapevine it." I said as I stretched out on the mat and feel him pick up my right ankle and put it in the ankle lock and after two seconds of that being on he dropped down and gravined my leg. I held back my scream this hurt and I knew it. I tapped to get him to let go and when he did I rolled and sat down to face him.

"That definitely hurt." I said as I rubbed my ankle.

"Who should I practice on?" Jake asked.

"Uh whoever will let you." I said with a shrug.

"Okay I'll let you teach Daniel on me." Jake suggested.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I said as I stood.

"Daniel you know how to do a figure four right?" I asked.

"Of course." Daniel said. I shrugged and turned to Jake who had already taken to the mat. I put him in the figure four and lean forward grabbing his right wrist and twist in the wrist lock.

"Son of a –"Jake started before I released him.

"Watch you're language Hager." I growled as I stood up.

"What do you call that?" Daniel asked.

"I never got around to naming it before Vince pulled the plug." I said. I was about to say something when I noticed Randy standing in the doorway.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Not really." Randy said.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked as I got out of the ring and crossed the floor to him.

"You need to get upstairs because both Vince and Ric are going at it." Randy said. My eyes widened and I turned to the boys.

"We'll pick this up later." I said as I left the room and headed up the stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Jake and then I looked at Daniel.

"You okay Randy?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I moved to the weights to lift them. I wasn't going to think about what could happen on RAW then again I should probably think about it but it was easier to ignore it most of the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday September 13th, 2010 Cincinnati, Ohio (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood across from John with the roulette wheel behind us. I was looking at him. I turned my attention to Josh as he walked over.

He explained that the wheel would determine the match John and I would have. I crossed my arms over my chest and listened as John stopped Josh from spinning. John had Eve spin and when she spun a Tables match I looked at it and then John and then I walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting backstage replaying the kiss from last week. I had a sneaking suspicion that Miz had done it or he had sent his little goon Alex to do it. I was sore from not only learning Phoenix's hold but teaching her the LeBell lock. She could lock that in effortlessly and it was kind of scary. I was heading to the ring because I had just gotten a submission match against the Miz himself. I walked to the ring and looked to see Phoenix glaring at Alex. It wasn't surprising but it kind of worried me. Anyway so the match starts and all of a sudden the Miz pulls out due to a hernia. I didn't believe that one bit actually. Regardless of it being Alex or the Miz I still get the win.

Afterward they both jumped me and I managed to get out of it by stopping them both. I slap the Lebell lock onto the Miz actually when he was going to do the Skull-Crushing Finale on me onto the United States title I reversed it and instead made him tap out to me. I finally released the hold and turned to see Phoenix up the ramp yelling at Alex. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. So I got out of the ring and headed over to her. I put a hand on her shoulder and she whirled around. I take in the fact she's wearing a black corset top with lace at the top and off the bottom and the familiar swirl pattern has changed from purple to pink but it still graced the sides, the back, and barely touched the front. She was also wearing a black mini skirt and a pair of black ankle length one inch stiletto boots.

She whirled so fast that she was almost molded to my body. She looked up at me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex move until he shoved Phoenix enough that the distance closed between us. Considering that with the added height of her heels brought us even face level our lips connected again. I could see the wide look of her crystal blue eyes and the softness of her mouth had me loosing who she was so as a reflex I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She broke away and pushed out of my arms. She turned away and left me standing there and then I realized I had just enjoyed kissing her. I couldn't do that not if I wanted to live long enough to make it to Night of Champions and beat the Miz. I headed to the back trying to clear my head of that image and feeling of holding and kissing her. She had been so soft with that tone of muscle that she had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was furious. Who the hell did he think he was? She was mine and I was going to have to prove that to him once again. I figured everyone had gotten the hint after Edge had started making moves on her. I stalked out of my locker room and when a form throws them into my chest.

"I swear it wasn't my choice." It pleaded. I looked down to see Phoenix with her arms wrapped securely around my waist and her face resting on my chest.

"Okay but I still want to talk to him." I said. She turned her face and looked up at me. I looked at the soft pink eye shadow with an over tone of just a hint of black to add a smoky, sexy, mysterious look to her eyes, the mascara, and the crimson of the lipstick on her lips. Her lipstick was slightly faded now and that ignited more fury in me then I thought it would.

"Don't do that." She whispered.

"Why not?" I growled.

"It wasn't his fault." She said.

"Then whose was it?" I asked.

"Alex's." She answered.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. I was curious to see what the wheels were doing inside her head. She was sometimes worse then I was.

"I'm going to teach him a lesson much like I did to Alberto." She answered a smile curving to her lips.

"That can't be good." I muttered.

"Of course it's good you silly man." She said. She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Now go relax and get ready for your table match with Cena." She said as she turned away.

"Hey where is Joey?" I asked.

"He's hanging around with Chris or John I can't remember." She called as she walked away. I shook my head and headed back into my locker room. I looked at the screen and saw that Joey was in the ring next to Chris.

"This can't be good." I muttered. Chris would only manage to get his spot back if he beat the Hart Dynasty in a steel cage match. I saw him tell Joey to go sit in Phoenix's chair and I sit back to watch the match. After the match I left my locker room and got ready for my match. I sauntered toward the gorilla position. Halfway there I picked up Phoenix.

"How did it work out?" I asked.

"He knows not to screw with me." She answered. I nodded and we got the okay to go so we left and headed to the ring. Unlike last week, she got into the ring and gives me a kiss on the cheek before she got out of the ring. John came out and the match started. It's a lot of back and forth action and toward the end Nexus showed up and started to attack John. I hit an RKO on Tarver and everyone attacked me except Otunga. I got out of the ring to regroup just a bit. Phoenix was by my side making sure I was okay.

"I'm fine don't worry about it." I said. She nodded and stepped away. She didn't like tables, she'd had issues with them with Sheamus. I leaped up on the apron and push Justin through a table before I got back into the ring only to get flattened by Wade's boot. I lay on the mat. He picked me up to put me through a table but I battled down and put him through one instead. I glare at him before I looked around me. I moved the table that Wade had set up closer to John. I turned to the apron and spun around, dropping to my knees and get into that coiled position. Edge and Jericho come in and beat on me.

I can hear Chris directing traffic and I fought back against the two of them. I pushed Edge into Chris and they both went through a table, courtesy of Edge's spear. Sheamus leveled me and I fell to the mat, holding my head.

When John came back in I tried to go for a Rope hung DDT but he countered. He put me on his shoulders for the Attitude Adjustment but when he went to throw me off I countered it with an RKO causing me to win the match. I climbed up the turnbuckle. I stood there, only cringing a little but I'm glad I won. I felt the presence of Phoenix and I looked down to see her picking her way through the carnage to come up behind me and rest her right hand at the small of my back.

That small move sent shivers up my spine because she's not only resting it there but she's using her index finger to draw small circles on my back. I hopped down and the two of us meandered to the back. She looked behind us once and motioned with her hand for Joey to follow us. We made it to my locker room and she glanced up at me with a smile.

"You did great and I have a feeling you're going to do great on Sunday." She said. I nodded my head before I looked away. Joey looked at Phoenix.

"Mommy are you cheating on daddy?" He asked out of the blue. Phoenix did a double take and looked at him.

"No, why would you say that?" She asked.

"That's what Uncle Chris says." Joey admitted.

"Well your uncle Chris isn't feeling well." She retorted. I could see her hands had clenched which didn't mean good things for Chris. I didn't say anything. Phoenix turned to stalk away. I was going to say something but I had the feeling she was going to speak to Chris.

"Is mommy mad at me?" Joey asked.

"No she's made at Uncle Chris." I answered as I ruffled his hair.

"Okay." He said as he walked to the steel chair and sat on it as he waited for Phoenix to come back. When Phoenix showed back up she's had her back slung over her shoulder.

"Come on." She growled.

"Who put you in a bad mood now?" I asked.

"Freaking Alex Riley, Mike, and Chris." Phoenix answered.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"Riley and Mike enjoyed calling me names and Chris just pissed me off is all." Phoenix choked out through clenched teeth. I nodded and picked my back up. Joey had fallen asleep but when I moved to take him Phoenix shook her head and picked him up instead. I opened the door for her and the two of us left the arena heading to the hotel. Phoenix needed to leave in the morning because she needed to be around for Impact. They were turning her into a heel and Vince wasn't happy about it. We had made it to the car when her phone went off. She ignored it and settled Joey into the backseat of the car. I watched as she took the phone out of the pocket of her jacket. After she unlocked it she held it to her ear.

"Hey Vinny what is up?" She asked.

"Yeah I've been teaching it to Daniel." She answered.

"We can that's great I'll come up with my name for it and he'll come out with his own name." She replied.

"Okay thanks for that, bye." She said as she hung up. She closed the backseat door and moved to the trunk. We put our duffel bags in the trunk and I looked at her. She was worried about something so I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward me. It felt good to have her soft curves meld to the hard planes of my chest. I rested both hands on her hips and leaned down and capture her lips with mine. Her arms slink around my neck and she pressed herself closer, if that was possible. I pulled back and with a smile as I placed kisses on her neck, taking the time to hit that spot right behind her ear that gets her all hot and bothered. She pushed me away.

"Don't do that." She choked out.

"Why do I make you nervous?" I asked.

"No of course not." She answered. I smiled.

"So who is the better kisser me or Bryan?" I asked. She takes about two minutes to answer me and she smiles at me.

"You of course, he doesn't know all I like." She answered as she walked away and to the passenger side of the car. I watched as she disappeared inside and waited for me. I closed the trunk and got into the car myself. We then drove off to the hotel.


	4. Remember Who You Belong To

Author's Note: Wahoo I'm almost caught up. I'm going to start working on the Monday September 20th chapter today. Anyway keep your eyes peeled for a fight because it's coming and RAW won't be the same after it. Also a big thank you to my betareader NellyLove for helping me with my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to the WWE…sadly but I do own Phoenix, her sisters, and the kids.

~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday September 19th, 2010 Night of Champions Chicago, Illinois (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~

I was standing there smoothing out the hem of my dress. I was nervous honestly and glad that I had lost the title so I didn't have to defend it. I looked once in the mirror and saw my black dress stopped at my upper thigh. It had two straps that angled when it came to my shoulders, the material looked like satin, and there was a barely there v curve to top of my dress. It may be black but it wasn't just plain black, me doing something plain was unheard of. Anyway the swirl pattern was back in the color of white. I looked good and I started out of the locker my heels clicking the whole way. I released a sigh but it was cut short as I saw Daniel. Randy knew I was going to accompany him but you could never figure out Randy's mood on things like this.

"You ready to take on Mike?" I asked as I walked over.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Daniel said. I smiled.

"It won't be too bad, I think you're going to win." I said.

"Thanks, what would I do without you?" He asked.

"Be completely lost and outnumbered." I answered as we walked toward the gorilla position. He laughed and that made me smile. I liked the relationship I had with the guys I worked with, it made working with them so much easier. We got the okay and walked out. I noted his new entrance music and I took a liking to the generic rock music better- but it's not my choice- but what hurts is what Michael Cole had to say. He's never liked Daniel and he likes taking things out on me.

"Well look at that, it's our favorite General Manager. I wonder how much Daniel paid her for her services." Michael said. I glared at him but shrugged it off. It doesn't bug me and it should but I knew that Michael was just taking shots in the dark at me. I took the steps up to ring and go through the middle rope. I had moved my leg through the rope much like Stacey had done but I added a small circle with my hips. I got into the ring and blew a kiss to Michael before I turned back to look at Daniel. He was making his way into the ring just a bit out of it, I might add.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't tell if Phoenix's entrance had been in response to Michael's comment or if she was just reverting back to being a tease. I really hoped it was the first one because if she was teasing me I don't know if I could take it. This wasn't a good thing because I remembered what had happened with Edge when he started making advances on her. Phoenix and Randy had shown Edge what was for. Well when Edge hadn't been hurting Phoenix.

I kept a close eye on Phoenix when she moved to the turnbuckle and climbed up. She got the usual standing ovation she normally got but she did something I hadn't seen coming.

She hopped down and kissed me on the cheek. She then turned to both the Miz and Alex and I could see the indecision cross over her face. She wanted to do something that would definitely violate the ratings but she decided not to. I watched as Alex actually took a couple of steps away from Phoenix. I was instantly curious to see what Phoenix had done to him. I watched as she left the ring and stood there. She would be there to help and try to keep control of Alex though that wasn't going to happen very often. Alex managed to interfere but I get the upper hand and manage to get the Miz in the LeBell lock after a tiring match. I was in shock when I won the title and other then that I was just sore as all hell.

I'm further shocked by the fact that when Phoenix got into the ring she hugged me and I wrapped one arm unconsciously around her waist. My arm pulled her closer to me and I could inhale the scent of her perfume. It was a heady mix because it was also mixed with the scent of her shampoo. It was a stimulating mix of French Lavender Twist and Grapefruit blossom. She pulled back and looked at me. She then abruptly and without warning turned and left the entire arena.

I was left standing there with the United States Title in one hand, the feel of her body pressed against mine, and the smell of her for a good solid three seconds before I snapped out of it and left the arena myself.

"Stupid Bryan, stupid." I muttered to myself as I walk to my locker room. I should probably go see the medic and check on my arm but I can't do that right now. Not with the thoughts of Phoenix that were currently in my head. I opened the door to the locker room and strolled over to an open steel chair and sat down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was pacing in my locker room, waiting for Phoenix. When she sauntered in I glanced at her.

"You ready for this hot shot?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I answered. I stalked toward her and leaned down capturing her lips with mine. I pulled back.

"Remember who you belong to." I whispered.

"I always remember." She replied as she traced her name on the inside of my right forearm. I smile at that and the two of us walked out of the room. She had her arm looped around my waist. We walked straight to the ring and she took the lead and I couldn't help but wonder if she wanted to be in the match. Regardless of that fact she duplicates her entrance in the ring that she had done earlier and I follow into the ring after her. She stood in the ring with me and I watched how she stayed closer to me then she normally does.

It was then I realized how addicted to her I was. When she wasn't around I had a hard time falling asleep and that bugged me just a little bit. I should be able to handle that on my own but she was the first girl I loved since Sam.

She kissed me on the cheek once before she left the ring. I turned my attention to the five men in the ring with me. The match started and after a little bit I took out Chris Jericho and a little while after that John took out Edge. We're fighting the match and Nexus comes out and proves enough of a distraction that Barrett can take out John. But before he could blink I hit him with an RKO and eliminated him.

I stood back up to face Sheamus. This was it and I planned on taking the title from him. I did just that when I leveled him with an RKO and got the win. I was glad I won and the ref handed me the title before I climbed the turnbuckle to raise the title and throw my old pose up. I got down and it was then I realized Phoenix was in the ring. She walked over and gave me a hug and I stiffened. Phoenix looked up at me and quickly pulled away. I look at the title and then at her. She looks at the title once before she laughs.

"It gets good now." She muttered.

"Of course they can see us go at it like we normally do." I replied. She nodded and backed out of the ring backwards. I smiled as I realized she knew better then to give me her back. I waited until she's halfway up the ramp before I followed after her. There were deafening chants of 'Orton' and it was different to know it was also directed at me and not just Phoenix. I made it past the curtain to see Phoenix standing there.

"How does it feel?" She asked.

"How does what feel?" I counter.

"Being the camp again." She replied with a smile on her face.

"It doesn't feel as good as I thought it would." I replied with the sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Really I guess you don't need a celebration then." She stated as she turned. I grabbed her wrist and turned her, bringing her to my chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" I growled.

"My locker room to get ready to head back to the hotel." She replied with a smile.

"I think that might be an excellent idea because there is no way you're going to get any sleep tonight." I growled.

"You going to back that up or just say it?" She asked.

"Come on baby you know how I am." I answered.

"Of course I do and that makes me excited for what's to come. So let me go so I can go get my stuff and you can make good on your promise." She replied. I released her wrist.

"Hurry back now." I said.

"I'm not going to get lost, trust me." She called over her shoulder as sauntered away. I stood there to watch her a few seconds before I strolled to my own locker room. Once there I made sure my bag is packed before I got dressed. Once that was done I headed to go get the nameplate changed on my belt. I was just leaving when I saw Phoenix leaning against the wall both bags over her shoulder.

"You ready to go yet?" She asked as she stood up straight. I gave her a once over.

"I've been ready all night." I answered as I took my bag from her and the two of us headed toward the hotel.


	5. You're Not Very Convincing

Author's Note: Ha take that. I'm semi caught up. I haven't watched RAW yet so for me this is caught up. Anyway enjoy this chapter the blow up happens. Leave reviews and tell me how it was. A big thank you goes out to the best betareader in the world NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, the kids, and my cute nicknames for the boys. Wade's isn't the only one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday September 20th, 2010, Indianapolis, IN (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix had gone all business on us and that wasn't a good thing. She was wearing a black button up that had two buttons undone at the top, black slacks, and four inch black open toed stiletto shoes. Her hair was even pulled up in a bun. She also had Marie in her arms. It was different but not weird of course. Marie was dressed in a Randy Orton Viper Baby Tee, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail. I took Marie out of Phoenix's arm.

"Who's my little viper?" I asked.

"Me." Marie said. I smiled.

"Come on we've got to head out there." Phoenix said. I nodded and gave her Marie back and I picked up my title. Together we walked toward the gorilla position. We got the okay and we walked out. I took the lead, showing off the title while Phoenix walked behind me holding Marie close to her. I got into the ring and she put Marie into the ring before she followed after. She watched as I moved to the turnbuckle and showed off my title. When Sheamus cut me off I was not happy.

"Hang on. Hold on." Sheamus said.

"Relax will ya, for the sake of the WWE Universe, for the sake of all of you I cannot let this happen. Orton you do not deserve this moment. See I've been WWE Champion twice now and on both occasions both I've had the title stolen from me. The first time at the Elimination Chamber and then last night in a six pack challenge but I guess all of you are happy now huh?" Sheamus asked.

"Cause all of you have discriminated against me since I became champion." Sheamus said.

"But the thing is Randy. You have never beaten me one on one for the WWE Title and if you think that I'm going to stand back and watch you hold my property after that jammy victory you had last night well not because as far as I'm concerned it's pathetic." Sheamus said. When Sheamus stepped into the ring, I heard a small whimpering sound coming from my left. I cast my eyes over to see Marie was trying to make herself invisible behind Phoenix's leg. We hadn't figured out what Sheamus did but Marie was terrified of him. I turned my attention back to Sheamus and raised the mike to my mouth.

"Sheamus considering that you won the title in a fatal four way that Nexus interfered in and considering the last time you and I faced each other one on one for the title you got yourself disqualified and the fact that you have never beaten me in your entire life, well I'd say the only thing that is pathetic is you." I growled.

"But you're right, you're right about one thing, you are entitled to a rematch, you are. And Sheamus I suggest you get it quickly, I suggest you do it soon because if you continue to stand in this ring and get in my face then it's not a rematch you're going to be receiving, it'll be a punt to the skull." I stated.

"You think you can threaten me huh? You think I'm scared by all those faces you make or that crazed look in your eye when you actually think you're a snake or when you hammer the mat down and you throw those temper tantrums? Do you think you intimidate me? Fella I'll kick your head off." Sheamus stated.

"I dare you to try." I growled. When the General Manager buzzed in we all turned to face Michael Cole. Phoenix was close to me and we listened as the general manager made my rematch with Sheamus a Hell in a Cell match. I smirked and looked back at Sheamus.

"Well that's magic I've never been in Hell in a Cell but the fact that I ended Triple H's career with my own bare hands, well the odds of you leaving in one piece Orton are going to be very slim." Sheamus stated.

"So I guess I'll see you at Hell in the Cell but before I leave I want one thing, give me my gold." Sheamus declared. I looked from him to the gold and back again confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb. I'm talking about the WWE championship, my WWE championship. Orton you didn't beat me one on one but I'll tell you what if you believe in that crazy head of yours that you can actually beat me in Hell in a Cell then I'll give it back but if you're an honorable man you'll hand it over." Sheamus concluded. I looked once to Phoenix who was actually laughing at Sheamus.

"Sheamus you see that's your first mistake because I am not an honorable man. I have hospitalized many people, some deserved it, some didn't, some were just in my way. I would RKO my own grandmother if it meant keeping this title. Then I'd RKO your grandmother just to see the look on her face. I am the WWE champion which means that I'm the only man that carries the championship." I stated.

"Now if you really want to do something about it, if you really want it that bad you know what go ahead and take it." I said. I threw the belt at him and he caught it but I nailed him with an RKO. I picked my gold up after I go through some motions. I climbed the turnbuckle and when I came down I started to leave the ring and pulled the title out. Before I'm too far from the ring I stopped and turned around just a bit. I then slid back into the ring and moved closer to Sheamus. I then backed up into the corner, going for a punt but Sheamus moved and I picked my title up. I then glared at him while he gazed at me.

I raised the belt after I climbed the turnbuckle once more. I saw that Phoenix was standing outside the ring with Marie clutched to her. Marie had calmed down and when I got out of the ring I moved over to them and took Marie from Phoenix. I had the WWE title slung over my right shoulder and Marie was holding me around the neck on my left side. I looked down at Phoenix who released a pent up breath before she turned her face to look at Sheamus. There was bad blood between the two and it didn't help matters that Sheamus was dating my sister. Well one of them. The three of us headed to the back. Phoenix wanted to take something from me, I could tell but I wouldn't let her.

"I can handle it baby." I said.

"I know but I want to help at least a little bit." She replied.

"Stop worrying and start picking your date for your title shot." I answered. Phoenix sighed and slapped me gently on the back.

"I need to go make a few calls." She said.

"I can handle Marie don't worry, besides it's important if you're in business clothes." I said. She nodded and smiled. She kissed Marie on the forehead and gave me one look before she kissed me fully on the lips.

"Be good while I'm gone." She said before she left me standing there with my baby girl.

"Let's go and color." I said. Marie smiled at me and it was good to see her smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had barely made it to the bathroom before I lost the contents of my stomach. I was in a bathroom stall retching just a bit when Melina's voice rang out.

"Phoenix won't like that." Melina said. I smiled. She was right I wouldn't like one of my divas doing this because it meant they were sick or they were trying to make themselves smaller and that wasn't something I indorsed. After cleaning my mouth with some toilet paper I stood up and flushed the toilet walking out of the stall.

"Hey." I said as I crossed the distance to the sink so I could wash my hands.

"Phoenix I had no idea. I wouldn't have said something otherwise." Melina said quickly.

"No problem don't worry about it." I answered.

"Are you sick?" She asked. I looked away and sighed before holding up three fingers.

"What? Randy must be excited." Melina said. I shook my head.

"I haven't told him yet." I muttered. Melina nodded.

"My lips are sealed." She said.

"Thanks."I said with a smile.

"Good luck out there." I gushed. She smiled at me and I hugged her before I left and headed over to my office. I had things to take care of and Randy didn't have a match so I didn't need to be out there. When I walked into my office I paused to turn on the TV. After checking to see that it was focused on the live feed I then meandered over to my desk and sank down into the comftorable office chair. I picked up my I-Phone from the desk and picked a number from my contacts. I held the phone to my ear as I watched Daniel's match against Edge.

"Hey Easy E." I said.

"Yeah I called because of the Fortune thing." I replied.

"I'll make it to the recording and we'll pull something out then." I said as I tapped my fingers on the desk.

"What are you serious?" I asked.

"It's Rob what can I do?" I asked.

"Speaking of injured I need to have a match with either both or one of Generation Me." I declared.

"Why do you ask?" I asked just to bug him.

"Very simple he hurt my cousin and I protect my own." I replied.

"Star is dating Shelley so when they hurt him they went after me." I answered.

"Make it happen." I declared.

"Thank you, yeah I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I then hung up and after a quick glance at the TV I noticed that Daniel was being attacked by Alex, Daniel, and Edge. I sighed but I needed to focus on all these papers for both companies. I didn't want to worry about anything except taking time off but that wasn't going to happen I've never left the companies for very long. I looked up when Jericho's voice came from the TV. I looked up to see Josh interviewing Chris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I eventually got tired of Jericho's weird babble and talking to the sky. I walked over with my arms crossed. Marie was standing out of sight of the camera but she pulled on the hem of my t-shirt and I picked her up.

"I hear ya Chris I hear ya loud and clear and you know what? I've got a better idea. How about next week you and I face each other one on one if you beat me, I'll give you your title shot whenever you want?" I suggested.

"Provided you beat Sheamus right? What's the catch, Viper?" Chris asked.

"The catch Chris, is that I am sick of hearing your voice, I am sick of hearing you talk, I am sick of your face and if we fight next week I am pretty sure that I can see to it that I won't have to see your face around for a long, long time." I replied.

"Let me remind you of this Randy, I've made a career of beating and embarrassing guys just like you that made the mistake of underestimating me, so I'll see you next week, champ." Chris fired back at me before he left. I stood there for a few seconds before I walked away. I had almost forgotten that I was holding Marie until she hit me lightly on the cheek. I turned my head to look at her.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Insulting Unka Chris." Marie replied. I chuckled.

"You know I didn't mean it baby." I said as I kissed her on the forehead. She shook her head and I smiled.

"I forgot you're not used to this yet." I muttered.

"Mamma?" She asked.

"I'd take you to her but she's probably elbow deep in paper work and then she's going to go work the announce table probably." I replied. Marie started to pout.

"Don't do that, maybe Mamma will slap Michael for his comments last night." I suggested. Marie shrugged and I took her back to my locker room to lord help me play with dolls. I was glad that no one would walk into my locker room without knocking unless they wanted a splitting headache.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had gotten rid of half the paperwork so I walked out to announce some matches. There were a few matches left and I wanted to call the John Cena and Wade Barrett match. I sat down at my spot and after a glare at Michael Cole who had already gotten on my nerves today I focused on the match. When Nexus came out and said that John would be in a gauntlet match I had to look up at Wade. The match had started and Wade was still standing on the announce table.

"You know Barrette I'd feel better if you weren't so tall." I said.

"Do you give pet name to all those you go out with?" Michael asked. I growled once before I slapped him across the face. I was getting really pissed off with him and I don't know how much longer I could commentate on RAW if he kept this up. I watched the match in silence and when John okayed joining Nexus if he lost the match I was confused.

"Though he'd look good in black and gold." I muttered, luckily I had taken my headset off so no one heard me. When John said that Nexus would have to disband if they lost I agreed. I left the arena without another word and sauntered over to Randy's locker room. I opened the door and walked in.

"Aw." I whispered noticing that Randy had fallen asleep on the floor with Marie out like a light on his chest. It was moments like these that made me glad to have a family. I took a couple of steps toward him but he woke up and looked at me through one eye.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Is it time to go?" He asked. I nodded my head and started to gather up Marie's toys and put them back in the bag. Once that was done I had gathered up all of Randy's gear and stuffed it in his own bag. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Randy had Marie's head resting on his shoulder. I handed him Marie's bag which he took without a complaint because it wasn't a girly pink color but a nice cobalt blue. I lifted Randy's bag over my shoulder.

"I'll meet you out at the car because I've got to pack my stuff still." I said. He nodded and left. I smiled and did a double check of the room to see if I had forgotten anything and when I was satisfied that nothing had been forgotten I walked out of Randy's locker room and headed to mine. I quickly put my stuff in my duffel bag and made sure I had everything. I left and headed out to the car, which was idling and instead of putting the bags in the trunk I just put them in the back of the car being careful not to touch Marie in the slightest because she was still out cold. I slid into the front seat after everything is situated and looked at him.

"Home?" I asked quietly. He nodded and drove toward the airport. We would be home for a few days before we went somewhere else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day Orton Household in Florida (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

None of the kids were home so it was just Phoenix and I. I walked into the kitchen where she was doing dishes.

"Hey can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah what's up?" She answered as she turned around.

"What is up with you and Daniel?" I asked.

"Nothing, we've been through this already." She countered.

"It doesn't look like it to me." I stated crossing my arms.

"What does it look like to you?" She asked her eyes narrowing at me.

"It looks like you two are more than friends." I stated.

"Oh my gosh Randy, really?" She asked.

"Yeah actually really I want to know if you are going behind my back and doing Daniel." I declared. I hadn't noticed my voice rising until Phoenix stalked across the kitchen to stand toe to toe with me.

"You really think I'm taking Daniel to bed?" She asked.

"Yes what am I supposed to think!" I yelled.

"You should trust me enough to know that I wouldn't do that to you!" She responded in kind.

"I don't know, you don't seem very convincing!" I shouted back. I saw the tears in her eyes an instant before she pushed past me and headed up the stairs. I stood there for a solid two minutes and even after that I was rooted to the spot. I looked up as Phoenix came back down the stairs with a duffel bag thrown over her shoulder and a suitcase in her hands. She gave me one final look before she grabbed her car keys and after putting on a pair of shoes left the house. I heard her car start and leave and I wanted nothing more than to go after her but I knew she needed space right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when there was a knock on my door. I stood and walked to the door opening it to see Phoenix standing on my doorstep with tears in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing can I stay here?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Thanks." She replied as she walked into the house. She took a glance at the clock.

"I've got to go to a TNA taping can I just leave my suitcase in the living room?" She asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it, go do your thing." I answered.

"Thanks for this Daniel." She said as she walked out the door after putting her suitcase by the bookcase. I closed the door and hung my head.

"Crude this is my fault." I muttered as I went to the couch and sank down, holding my head in my hands.


	6. I Love You

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter where battle lines are drawn and Phoenix's entire wrestling personality gets an overhaul. Thanks to my betareader NellyLove for all the help.

Disclaimer: Yeah I only own Phoenix, her sisters, and her adorable if pain in the butt nicknames.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~September 27th, 2010 Indianapolis, IN (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standing by the entrance. I was curious to see who Phoenix had been living with for the past couple of days. I watched as Dragon and Evan walked by holding hands and laughing like a happy couple. I caught Dragon glaring at me as she passed. After her came Chimera and still there was no Phoenix. I leaned up against the wall as I waited. John walked by me and he offered me a wave I didn't return because she hadn't stayed with him either. After the Hart Dynasty walked by I got nervous and finally I saw her red hair walk past me. She was once again dressed in slacks and a corset top but what killed me was that she was walking with Daniel. I clenched my jaw because that proved my point. I saw her look at me before she turned away from me and continued her conversation with Daniel. I stalked past them into my locker room. I paced the floor like a caged animal because I hadn't slept for the past few days and I'd bet a month's worth of pay that neither Michelle or Chris have slept either because I dumped all the kids on them. I stalked out of the locker room and straight into Phoenix's. I watched as she sat there on the phone with someone.

"Really? That's great Star, tell your sister I'm happy for her." Phoenix said. She looked up at me and the smile faded just a bit.

"Hey Star, I'll talk to you later but tell the boys I'll come see them because I want a word and before I forget call Jeff and tell him you're coming first." Phoenix said.

"Okay, love you, bye." She replied as she hung up.

"What can I do for you Mr. Orton?" She asked. It hurt a bit to hear her refer to me that way but I'd take it in stride.

"I was wondering if you had chosen a date for your title shot?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but I haven't chosen a date yet because I want to wait until after Hell in a Cell." She replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm sure Mr. Farrelly will not give me a title shot if he wins." She answered. I nodded my head and noticed the small purple circles under her eyes which showed she hadn't slept much either.

"Is there anything else you need Mr. Orton?" She asked.

"No ma'am." I replied. I turned and had just put my hand on the doorknob when her voice called out.

"Good luck in your match tonight." She said. I nodded and walked out of the locker room. Those last words had hurt because she would normally be in my corner but she wouldn't be there tonight but she'd be close, I could tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in my locker room for a solid two minutes, my eyes focused on the Daniel Bryan and John Morrison versus the Miz and Alex Riley match. I was shocked out of my reprieve when my phone went playing "No Chance." I quickly answered it.

"Hey Vince, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Yes I do need that time off, I'm sorry for that." I said. I nodded my head.

"I like the idea of changing up my character a little because it's been too long." I said.

"I've already got an idea for my new entrance music." I said.

"His name is Robin Thicke and I was thinking of Mrs. Sexy." I replied.

"Yeah I'm weird that way how about Dante for a name?" I asked.

"Dante means enduring or obstinate." I answered.

"Great ring gear wise I was thinking about just going with dresses." I replied.

"Yeah okay good luck with that I need to go check on something." I said. I hung up and stood. I needed to go check on a couple of things. I actually needed to go make a check on all the guys. I also needed to make sure that anyone I faced in the next couple of weeks knew to keep their mouths shut about not hitting me in the stomach from Randy. I hated hiding things but since we weren't talking I didn't have a chance to tell him. I stopped to make sure Evan was okay and then I walked to David's locker room to talk to him and show him what actually happened between him and Tyson. After I had taken care of that I hurried to ringside to sit down and watch the Orton Jericho match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came out and saw Phoenix sitting there with her headset. I paid no mind to her as I got into the ring across from Jericho. We started the match and it's a lot of back and forth action. When I got locked into the Walls of Jericho I heard Phoenix leave ringside and Phoenix cheering me on. When I got out and kicked Jericho out of the ring he managed to land on Phoenix. I looked over a second before I focused and pulled Jericho in and hit a hangman's DDT on him.

I barely managed to duck Sheamus and then I gave him the same thing I did to Chris. I was about to punt Sheamus but Chris hit me with the codebreaker. I went down and I barely ducked the steel chair Chris attempted to hit me with. I hit him with an RKO instead and when he's in the corner I could hear the crowd chanting 'punt' so I punted him. I smirked and turned my head to the left and took pleasure in Sheamus's face. He was scared of me even though he wouldn't admit it. I turned completely around and I took a look at Phoenix's face.

I'd like to say it hurt but honestly right now she wasn't in my good graces. She looked up at me and a smile alighted on her lips before she turned away from me completely and walked out of the arena. I was confused because that wasn't like her, she would normally be right there making sure Jericho was okay. I shrugged it off and got out of the ring myself. I walked to my locker room and when I get there I saw a note taped to my door. I recognized the handwriting and peeled it off the door. I opened it and saw three words that actually hurt, believe it or not.

"_I Love you."_

I walked into the room and sighed. I knew immediately that it was from Phoenix and as I opened my duffel bag and put my things in it I picked up the packet of papers. I'm taking the easy way out but I don't care, I won't stand for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix and I were sitting in the car completely quiet.

"Hey Daniel, thank you for letting me stay but I need to leave. I'm going to see if my cousin will let me stay with him." Phoenix said.

"That's fine. I was curious on how long you'd stay, considering I'm the cause of all this." I replied.

"You're not the cause you're just part of the problem is all." Phoenix said. I was going to say something but the way she looked out the window told me that the case was closed.

"If you don't mind me asking, which cousin?" I asked.

"I'm hoping David." Phoenix said.

"If he says no?" I asked.

"I'll ask Natalya if she and Tyson mind." Phoenix replied. I nodded my head and concentrated on driving to the airport. We had to get back to my house so Phoenix could at least get everything sorted out at my house.


	7. I'm Done

Author's Note: It gets good here. I'm sorry for how crappy the last chapter seemed to me at least. This one is going to get good and kind of upsetting and makes people think about choices. A big thank you goes out to my Betareader NellyLove for putting up with me.

Disclaimer: Yeah I totally only own Phoenix and her sisters. As well as the nicknames I use for some of the boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday October 3rd, 2010 Dallas, Texas Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on a crate with John next to me when Phoenix walked by with David. She didn't acknowledge the two of us. I realized that Phoenix looked ready to wrestle which worried me a bit. She smiled.

"Thanks David I owe you a couple for letting me stay with you." She said as she hugged him.

"Anytime little sister." David said. Phoenix pulled back and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Little? I'm older than you, thank you very much." Phoenix replied.

"I meant height wise." David said. Phoenix nodded and turned to both John and myself.

"Hey, good luck out there boys." She said.

"You have a match Kitten?" John asked.

"Yeah it's completely idiotic because I'm facing Jock and Ginger." She replied.

"I pity you." John said.

"Not as much as I worry about you two in your matches." Phoenix said. She looked at me when she said the last part before she turned away and left me sitting there. There was an ache in my heart but I wasn't going to let that bother me. I looked away and John looked at me.

"Sorry about that." John said.

"What psycho babble are you spewing now Cena?" I asked.

"Well I kind of started this." John said. I shook my head.

"No you didn't." I replied as I got off the crate.

"Hey a bunch of guys are going to watch from the backstage monitor you want to watch until your match?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. I knew I couldn't be alone right now. I headed to my locker room to at least get some idea of calm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood in front of the mirror admiring the new dress Jeff had gotten me that I was using for the pay-per-view. Well he'd gotten it for my run with Fortune because he knew I couldn't stand ball gowns unless it was something formal. It came to my upper thigh, it was black and white. Well the majority of it was black. The skirt had a ballerina look to it as it was ringed in white and below that was a clear black lace with a black ring around it. The top was a corset with an almost sweetheart neckline ringed in white and there were white stripes going down the bodice and at the center there was a big white bow. I had put on sheer black tights and a pair of black two inch heeled boots I wouldn't be able to wear in the match but I didn't care. I picked up the black choker with the familiar Hart symbol and fastened it around my neck. I looked down at my left forearm and saw Randy's name tattooed in my skin in a cursive pattern. It hurt but I turned on my heel and sauntered out of my locker room. I stopped by the gorilla position after I knew that everyone had watched me.

I hear the beginning refrain of my new entrance music and I waited just a few minutes to give my new entrance video time to work through the section of images just showing my body. I walked out and smiled.

"Their opponent standing at 5'9'' from Japan, Dante Hart." Justin said. I blew two kisses to each of the boys and I faltered on my way down. Sitting at the announce table was Randy and Daniel. Randy had the WWE title on his lap as he sat on Michael's left while Daniel sat on Jerry's right with his newly defended US Title on his lap.

I shook it off and climbed the steel steps close to the ramp, but a light bulb went off in my head and I visibly smirked. I walked all the way around the ring on the apron, which required a lot of balance. I stopped when I was right in front of Randy and with that smirk plastered on my face I placed my left leg through the middle rope until I was straddling the rope you can say. I then rotated my hips once before I got into the ring. Slater whistled once and I smiled at him. I leaned into the corner to take my boots off. Once that was done I handed them out and they took them away. I was going to work the majority of the match with Slater while I was going to take Riley out of the whole match with basically a RKO. Before the match could start the General Manager stopped us. I turned and watched as Michael moved to the podium.

"Gentlemen and Lady, I want to make this match more interesting." Michael read.

"Your match is now going to be a Triple Threat Elimination match." Michael read. He then closed the laptop and got down.

I turned back to Slater with a shrug. It wasn't going to change how I wanted to work the match. I had gotten the ref I wanted and I was glad of that. Mike Chioda started the match. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Slater backed into the corner. That confused Riley enough that I got the upper hand and I took it.

I kicked him once squarely in the chest before I hit him with the RKO. I had just moved away from Riley when I saw Slater pick Riley up and hit him with a Jumping Russian legsweep. I smiled just a bit and when he got the pin I knew I was going to have my hands full. He stalked toward me and we locked up.

"Should I watch my back for the boys?" I asked quietly.

"No they're going to stay out of it given your condition." He replied. I smiled and kick him once in the thigh.

"Don't underestimate me." I said.

"I'm not going to now." He replied as he grabbed my left wrist and moved twisting my arm behind my back. I gasped and clenched my teeth to not scream out in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a bit nerve wrecking- sitting so close to Randy, but I was glad he wasn't trying to take my head off. I was sitting there to keep an eye out for Nexus, I knew how they played. I was impressed with how well Phoenix was handling Heath. I noticed that it seemed that Slater was being almost gentle with Phoenix. I wanted to ask her sister but she had her headset on so I didn't ask. I watched as Phoenix twisted out of Heath's grip and hit him with an Enzuigiri. She landed differently then she normally would though. Instead of landing on her right foot like she normally did she lost her balance and ended up landing on her knees.

"That's unlike her." I muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was puzzled. I figured I'd watch it from the back but the guys wouldn't leave me alone so I agreed to watch this match from the announce table. I've never seen Phoenix off her game but she was. Though she quickly got back on her game it seemed. She was working methodically on Slater's legs and his wrist. It was then I realized she was going to try that one submission hold Ric had proposed to her one night at a party where we had all gotten plastered. She went for her version of the RKO again called Viper's Kiss but Slater shoved her so she landed on the mat. I tilted my head to the side and stood up. I knew it was ending soon. I slung the title over my shoulder. Phoenix put Slater to the mat with another well placed Enzuigiri and locked in the Figure Four Leglock. I knew that there had to be more to it than that and when she leaned forward and started to tweak Slater's wrist I nodded before I walked toward the ramp. I heard the bell ring and I walked backward just to see Phoenix getting her hand raised.

"The winner of the match Dante Hart." Justin said. I locked eyes with her and then took the title off my shoulder I raised it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sore and I would be for the rest of the night. I watched Randy raise the title and I smiled.

"Soon baby, soon." I said. He laughed as he walked away. I turned to the announce table before I left the ring and went to sit down. I was going to sit and watch the matches that were coming up. I wanted the best seat in the house for the Cena and Orton matches. After John's match I sat there in complete shock. I seriously can't comprehend what the hell just happened. John lost. He was part of Nexus now.

"S*** on ice." I muttered. I looked to my sisters and they agreed with me.

Once everyone cleared out, the cage started to lower and I tensed. I hated that thing so much. I just wanted Randy to get out of there in one piece. I still cared about him so when his match started I was literally sitting on the edge of my seat. I knew I shouldn't care but I still do and that will never change. A sad smile tinted my face as I thought of some of our happier times. I was gripping the arms of my chair tensely through the whole match because it was such back and forth action. When Randy won I smiled because that meant he had done it. I stood and started toward the door of the cage but I stopped before I was even a foot from the announce table.

I knew I didn't belong in his celebration and as I watched him climb the cage my heart stopped. I'm next in line for a title shot. I bit my lip and headed toward the ramp. I felt a hand grab onto my forearm I whirled fast enough for my body to collide with the familiar hard planes of Randy's chest. I looked up into his ice blue eyes.

"Watch your time carefully because you're next on my list." He growled.

"That's if you can take me down baby." I replied.

"I can and will." He shot back at me before he stalked away. I was shaken but I didn't care. I headed toward my locker room and took a quick shower before I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Taking my suitcase and duffel bag I went to find David. We were heading to his house after he got his stuff from his hotel room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hotel Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was on the phone with my dad.

"Don't get to comfortable calling Phoenix 'daughter'." I said.

"Don't worry about it, Michelle's got the kids is all you should know that's where they'd go." I replied. I was holding the packet of papers in my hand as I paced.

"Dad I've got to let you go." I said as I hung up. I left the room and went to the lobby. I was about to go to the desk and ask where Phoenix's room was when I saw her red hair standing by the door. I walked over.

"Here, I can't handle the s*** you bring with you." I said. She looked at the papers and growled at me.

"I'm the bad guy? You're full of it Orton." She said as she dropped her duffel bag on the ground. I watched as she crouched down by it and after rifling through it she pulled out a paper of her own.

"Here you can take that to bed with you." She growled as she stuffed the papers in her duffel bag and after zipping it up she picked up the duffel and suitcase and left the lobby. I looked down at the paper and froze.

_Mrs. Orton,_

_As you suspected the test proved that you are three months pregnant. The projected due date is April 15, 2011._

_Try not to hurt yourself or lose the babies before then._

I reread the note twice.

"S***." I muttered. The fifteenth of April. That meant she had gotten pregnant about August fifteenth which had been Summerslam. I turned on my heel and stalked back to the elevator, the note clenched in my hand. It hadn't hit yet that it was plural. I passed David who was on his way out. I gave him one look before I got inside the elevator. I didn't want to think about any of this anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood outside waiting for David, barely holding back tears. When he showed up I looked at him.

"Can we go now?" I asked quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he put one arm around my shoulders.

"Randy just served me." I replied.

"What?" He asked.

"Randy just served me divorce papers." I answered looking up at him. David growled but led me away to the rental car.

"Don't hurt him." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I still love him." I replied. David sighed but nodded his head slowly.

"What are you going to tell Bret, Chris, Jeff, and every other guy that cares about you?" He asked.

"To stay out of my business is all." I answered. I figured David noticed the steely look to my face and didn't argue. Once we were seated in the car he took off and we headed to what I would call home, at least for a while.


	8. Strange because I can

Author's Note: I like pushing the envelope. Poor Phoenix and it gets better and better. A big thank you goes out to my betareader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, her sisters, and the awesome nickname I use. The wrestlers own themselves. Psst I don't own the songs either. I used parts from In My Veins by Jesse McCartney and Addicted by Saving Abel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday October 4th, 2010 Wichita, KS Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm really starting to hate everyone. They keep shooting me dirty looks and whenever I round a corner entire conversations stop. I know they're whispering about Phoenix's pregnancy and me suddenly serving her divorce papers but they can be real men and say it to my face and not behind my back. I've heard that Phoenix has been pressing herself hard in the gym. I couldn't get a handle on what was going through her mind but I wished I could. I was heading toward her locker room and I knocked on her door.

"Come in." She called. I opened the door and saw that she was sitting on the desk with a pile of papers in her lap and her phone next to her hip. I took that all in and the fact that her black micro mini skirt had hiked up and I could see the red lace of her underwear. She looked up and her eyes hardened as she looked at me.

"What can I do for you?" She asked setting her paperwork down behind her.

"When do you want your title shot?" I asked. She sighed and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Five months." She replied.

"What makes you think I can hold the title for that long?" I asked. She smiled.

"I know you can hold it for that long." She replied a she stood from the desk. She's the only one I know who can get off a desk and make it look sexy. Hell she can be sick and still be sexy. I tensed as she walked toward me and rested her hand on my chest.

"Do me proud because I know you can." She purred. I watched and stepped away from her.

"I think you have more important things to worry about than me." I stated. She smiled.

"Right I've got to worry about your kids." She replied as she turned away from me and went back to her desk. I clenched my teeth at that jab but I shrugged it off.

"That was a low blow even for you." I said.

"I see it how it is." She stated as she turned around to face me. I realized she was wearing a black tank top and I couldn't help but wonder why she had gotten dressed in that kind of manner.

"How do you know they are my children?" I asked. I didn't have time to take it back before Phoenix stalked across the office and slapped me across the face.

"You should know better." She growled.

"Really?" I asked.

"I can't believe you." She muttered.

"Strange because I can." I replied.

"I was with you through everything especially after you found out about Sam and you treat me like s*** for no other reason than your ego is wounded?" She questioned.

"You don't have the greatest track record when it comes to men." I countered.

"Are you ever going to let it go?" She asked.

"No because you have such a great record." I replied.

"You're such an arrogant a**." She growled.

"Just the way you like them if I remember right." I countered. She growled before she stalked toward the door. She had just grabbed the door handle when I smirked.

"I have to ask are you going to run to Teddy, call Jeff, or better yet run into Daniel's arms to make it better?" I asked.

"No, I want you out of my locker room right now." She growled as she opened her door and pointedly glared at me. I started past her but stopped.

"Don't forget that you could also go to Evan if you need a type of comfort." I stated. I felt a stinging pain on the right side of my face and I saw that Phoenix's hand was clenched and she had it lowered. I stalked out of the room and heard the door slam behind me. It hurt but I shrugged it off as I walked away toward my locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slid down the door with my back to it. Randy's words had hurt and I could feel the tears tracking down my face. Ted had been a mistake and honestly Ted and I didn't speak of it anymore. Evan had been another mistake but it had been good. Jeff and I both mutually agreed to not speak about what had gone on between us and just stay friends. I was just glad that he hadn't thought to bring up Thomas. Thomas had broken my heart so bad I didn't ever expect to recover but Randy had pulled me out of it. Thomas had taken my virginity from me and then cheated on me for I don't know how many months. I wiped my eyes and stood up when I hear my phone go off. It's playing "Modest Remix" by Peroxwhy?gen and Dale Oliver. I stood up and crossed the small office and unlocked my phone to answer it.

"Hey Jeff." I sniffed.

"I'm fine don't worry just the hormones are getting to me." I lied.

"Yeah dinner would sound nice but I can't, at least not for a while." I admitted.

"Jeff I've got to sort through my life and hopefully Randy might see reason but I don't see it happening." I replied.

"Jeff I've got to go but I'll see you on the seventh." I said.

"Yeah, bye Jeff." I muttered as I hung up. I put both hands on the desk and hung my head.

"D**** it Orton why do you have to be such a blind a**?" I asked quietly as I turned and walked out of my locker room to go sit ringside for the entire show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into my locker room and raised an eyebrow as I saw John sitting in my locker room.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Trying to talk your a** down before you make a mistake." John said.

"I don't need you to do that." I growled.

"Yes, you do, because you need an attitude adjustment." John pointed out.

"No I don't." I hissed.

"I beg to differ." John persisted.

"Prove it." I said.

"You stuck with her over everything Edge did. Hell you kept her when he expected you to dump her on her a**." John said. I started to say something but John glared at me so I stayed quiet.

"Now you are throwing her out and you're just proving him right." John concluded. I looked at him before I looked away.

"Would you be defending Mickie if you heard all those rumors?" I asked.

"Yes because I love her and she's my wife, you should be there for Phoenix but you're not." John stated as he stood up and walked toward me.

"Don't make a choice you'll regret man." He continued as he left. I started after him for a moment but I quickly shrugged it off and settled into the steel chair he had just left. I turn the TV on to watch the show. I wasn't scheduled to wrestle so I'm just going to hang out in my locker room away from everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't help but feel this current debacle is my fault. Everyone keeps denying it but it's hard to believe it. To make matters worse I had a match tonight against Sheamus and I wasn't entirely sure of his mood. I went out to the ring and saw Phoenix sitting there looking for the world as if she wanted to be somewhere else. I didn't say anything but got into the ring and waited for Sheamus to come down. So the match started and I didn't actually get very much offense in because Sheamus just decimated me, the brutal beating actually knocked me unconscious. All I know is the next time I woke up I was in the trainer's office.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like crap." I replied.

"That's understandable considering Sheamus jut attempted to kill you." He said.

"You make me feel so much better." I muttered as I sat up, cringing from the pain.

"You'll be fine if you relax the rest of the show." He said. I nodded and got up and headed toward my locker room. I settled in front of the TV. I didn't have anything else to do tonight and I was going to take it easy. I watched the battle royal with interest and I felt just a bit sorry for John. I mean Wade was acting like a complete a** when it came down to the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shook my head but after a few minutes I stalked to the ring. I was just going to be out there to glare at Wade and raise my title that I don't plan to lose not even to Phoenix. I got into the ring and almost circled him. After we're finished posturing I turned around to see Phoenix looking at me before she shook it off. I could see that she'd been crying and I realized that I was the cause but I wasn't going to let it faze me. Honestly she needed a wake up call that she couldn't get everything she wanted the entire time. When she sauntered past me she turned and with a smile she blew a kiss to not only me but Wade Barrett.

"I wonder if that's Phoenix's way of saying that both of them are going to be taken down a peg?" Dragon asked.

"I think its Phoenix's way of saying she'll see them both later tonight in their hotel rooms." Michael stated. That comment got my blood boiling but I was going to act like it didn't matter to me because honestly it's not my call to care anymore. I got out of the ring and headed back to my locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day Orton household Randy's POV (Well he's the only Orton there now)~~~~~~~

I ground my teeth at the crappy music Elizabeth's had going. I couldn't figure out why she was there actually and it was starting to piss me off. She was supposed to be staying over at Michelle's and out of my way when I'm in my mood. I didn't want her around in case I snapped and accidentally hurt her. I was just so tense over the fact that I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep and the fact I knew that Phoenix hasn't even signed the papers yet.

_She's all up in my veins._  
_Ooh, I got addicted._  
_Her love is so addictive._  
_It took over me._

_She's all up in my veins._  
_It's like I got a shot._  
_Injection to my heart._  
_It flows through my body._

_She's all up in my veins._  
_And I need it every day._  
_Good lovin' up in here_  
_Ooh yay, ooh yay._

_She's all up in my veins, veins, veins._  
_She's all up in my veins, veins, veins._  
_Ooh, oh._

I groaned and got off the couch and stalked up the stairs and before I knocked on the bedroom door. The music stopped and Elizabeth's face appeared.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You mind keeping your music down?" I asked.

"Of course, sorry if it was bothering you." She answered.

"No problem." I replied as I walked away. She closed the door and I couldn't hear the music anymore. I walked down the stairs and laid back down on the couch. I tossed a pillow over my eyes in an attempt to get some more sleep. I heard my phone playing but I ignored it until I actually listened to the song.

_I'm so__**addicted**____to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me in between the sheets  
All the sounds you make with every breath you take  
It's not like anything when you're loving me_

_Oh girl let's take it slow  
So as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love and hate you till the end_

_It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
it's not like me to walk away_

_I'm so__**addicted**__to all the things  
You do when you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
when you're loving me  
Yeah_

_I know it was getting rough  
all the times we spend  
when we try to make  
this love something better than  
just making love again_

I sat up immediately and grabbed my phone.

"Phoenix what's up?" I asked. I craved the sound of her voice right then. I wished there was something I could say or do that would take away the pain I heard in her voice but I had caused it so there was no going back now.

"Uh I don't know really." I replied.

"Can I meet you for lunch sometime?" I asked.

"Ouch I guess I deserved that." I stated.

"Phoenix I'm-" I started but I was cut off by what sounded like yelling. I realized then why it had been hard to hear her. She was apparently at her Uncle Jeff's house celebrating something or another. I knew her uncles had been pissed off at me but it was a miracle they hadn't tried to strangle me yet.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later." I said quietly as I hung up. I flopped back down on the couch with a groan.

"I'm such an idiot." I muttered. I put my right arm over to cover my eyes. I pulled the arm away from my face a little to see her name on my arm. It hurt and I should know her better because honestly I didn't have the best record but she always forgave me. I shook my head and put my arm back down. I missed two things right then; the feel of Phoenix in my arms and the feel of holding my kids. I didn't want to see them right now and I was handing them off to Michelle for the time being.


	9. It's Not My Fault

Author's Note: Okay Daniel and John try to do damage control and it doesn't work. Phoenix, Natalya, Tyson, and David are all sharing a hotel room for you info because she's living with David for now. A big thank you goes out to my betareader NellyLove. Also Wade is cutely named Barrette by Phoenix and everyone else knows about it.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, her sisters, and the awesome nickname I use. The wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday October 11th, 2010 Seattle, Washington (Daniel's POV)~~~~~~

I had been keeping an eye on Phoenix but she didn't need it. She spent more time with her family, though I still had a feeling she wasn't sleeping as well as she should be. I mean, honestly, Randy was being completely irrational and no one was going to change his mind or so it seemed. I was hoping that sometime soon someone would knock some sense into that man. I was just walking by Phoenix when I stopped.

"Hey Phoenix you okay?" I asked. She looked at me for a second and a smile graced her lips.

"I'm doing okay, not fine, but it'll get better hopefully especially after I have the twins is all." Phoenix answered.

"You know I never meant any of this to happen right?" I asked.

"Daniel none of this is your fault. It's just Randy being insecure." Phoenix replied. I nodded and noticed how she kept glancing to the side.

"You have somewhere to go?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm going to go have a talk with John is all." Phoenix replied.

"I'll see you later then." I said. She smiled once before she disappeared down the hall. I sighed, wishing I could take a few things back but I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just walked into John's locker room when I heard him on the phone with Mickie. I sat in a chair across from him and crossed my arms across my chest, resting my left leg on top of my right leg. The sheer black stockings helped cover the length of my legs that my black miniskirt left bare. I adjusted the pink corset top a little as I waited. When John got off the phone I looked at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize." John said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Uh messing up what you had." John replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I may have talked to Randy about all those tag matches you had with Daniel." John answered. I shook my head at him, a smile on my face.

"It doesn't matter silly, I figured eventually he'd get tired of all those stupid romantic storylines Vince throws at me." I replied. John nodded and then looked at me.

"Are you okay? What I mean is; are you handling everything okay?" John asked.

"As well as I could, I guess." I answered as I stood up.

"I wish I could help." John muttered.

"Help me by keeping safe." I replied.

"I just don't get him." John said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He sticks with you after Edge raped you and now when you haven't done anything wrong he just leaves." John answered.

"It's Randy, there isn't a lot I can say but I wish he wouldn't -if not for me, for the kids." I replied as I left and headed toward the announce table. I settled down and watched the show quietly. I didn't have much to say about anything that was going on. I watched as Randy came down the ring for his match. I wanted to be there for him but I knew without a doubt that he would push me away and tell me to back off and get away from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I took one look at Phoenix before I focused my attention on Justin. The match started and I took control. I managed to get both Slater and Otunga evicted from ringside and then I focused on Justin. It was a lot of back and forth action and when he goes for the 450 Splash I started to roll out of the way and he ended up hitting me in the shoulder.

"Randy!" Phoenix called. I looked up and saw her standing and walking toward the apron. I could see the concern etched on her face. I got up and nailed Justin with the RKO and causing me to pick up the victory. I showed off the title some before I left. I passed Daniel on his way out and I glared at him.

"It's not my fault." He said.

"Whatever." I replied as I stalked past him toward my locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was going out there for a match with Sheamus and I could see Phoenix was still unsteady about something but I didn't know what. I wasn't sure why I would take Sheamus on again but I guess I was still kind of upset over last week's match. The ref had barely started the match before I started attacking Sheamus. I honestly had some pretty good offense but it didn't last as long as I thought it would. He knocked me for a loop a couple of times and I was not even sure I could fight back. After his pump kick I was done, by that I mean unconscious. Next thing I knew is that I was in the back again.

~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked to Chimera who gave me a smile. I was glad for the small fact that my sisters were still with their husbands and that Evan and Marcus weren't like Randy in the least. I felt bad for Tyson and I'd talked to him when we were winding down in the hotel room.

When Punk threw Evan into the barricade I read the concern on Dragon's face and I was worried. Evan looked like he was out and that scared me. I was in complete shock over what had happened with Evan. Dragon had left ringside completely to make sure Evan was alright and I knew that he wasn't. I'd seen Randy hurt and that was exactly the same way just about.

I sighed and settled back into the chair. The chair felt good to my back because it had started to hurt. I couldn't believe how this day was turning out. I loved how Natalya was going to take care of business with Michelle and Layla. During John's match I wanted to be there to help but honestly I was in no shape to help due to my current condition. I had that nagging feeling that something was going to end horribly. Sometimes I really hate when I'm right, especially when it comes to people interfering. Personally I wanted to get both Michael and Husky but I knew better. Then Barrett showed up and almost got clocked by John but it didn't happen. I agreed completely with my General Manger buddy about the two of them in an official tag match against John and Randy. Maybe John could knock some sense into Randy. I completely disagreed with everything Barrett said and sometimes I just wished I could smack the smug grin off his face. Maybe I would do that as my final match. I'll put in a call to Vince and see what he says and I'm hoping he agrees. After he taunted John I was definitely putting that call in. As I stood in my locker room packing up I called Vince.

"Hey Vinny, I need a favor." I said.

"I want Barrette in my final match." I stated.

"Come on Vince pretty please?" I asked.

"Just a little match right before I leave in over two months?" I asked.

"Thank you Vince." I sang.

"Yeah I know, I'll be careful." I replied.

"Talk to you later." I responded as I hung up. I had everything packed and I stopped for a couple of moments to check up on Evan and I can't say I was pleased about Evan being out with an injured shoulder. I sighed before I headed over to the car that Tyson, Natalya, and I had shared. I just wanted to go to bed and wish today never happened.


	10. Let It Rock because it's So Hott

Author's Note: I'm catching up a little bit at a time. Anyway the usual though of course Phoenix gets into a bit more trouble then she should have. A big thank you goes out to my betareader NellyLove. Phoenix commonly refers to Wade Barrett as Barrette because it bugs him and everyone knows that is what she calls him.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, her sisters, and the awesome nickname I use. The wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday October 18th, 2010 Calgary, Alberta, Canada (Phoenix's POV)~~~~

It felt good to be home. I loved it here actually. What I hadn't expected was that Michelle would be there with all the kids. It was kind of weird actually. I was in the locker room seated in my comfy office chair because my back was killing me. I was doing some paperwork for both TNA and WWE while I had a bowl of strawberry and vanilla ice cream sitting next to the paper work. I felt energized even though I had been up at six on the dot to empty the contents of my stomach for about two hours even though nothing had been in my stomach. I had been grateful for Natalya when she held my hair away from my face every morning this happened to me. The back pain and throwing up seemed much worse this time then with Marie but I figured it was expected considering it was twins. They wanted my maternity leave papers again. I heard the door open.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked as I looked up with my pen poised over my paper. I saw Michelle and the kids.

"Are you supposed to be traveling?" I asked.

"Probably not but I did." Michelle answered. Michelle was four months pregnant and honestly I worried about her but I guess that's what I did. She probably worried about me just as much.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing and the kids wanted to see you." Michelle answered. I had not spoken with Joey, Kyl, Adrian, or Marie. Heck I haven't seen my nephew Gregory or my nieces Annabelle and Aubrielle in months so it was good to see them. My boys had come over to hug me and we were catching up when Tyson burst in.

"Phoenix there is a brawl." Tyson said. I sighed and stood up, straightening the edge of my black dress that stopped at mid thigh. It was strapless and had a small sweetheart neckline and clung to my curves showing the small bump of my stomach. Coupled with four inch open toed stiletto boots and I realized Michelle's look was one of I'm not going to get anything done.

"I'll be back, make yourself comfy if you want." I said as I hurried after Tyson. We weren't even a foot from my office when I spotted the group of superstars. I pushed past them and spotted Ted sitting on his butt holding his nose.

"A casualty I don't need." I muttered as I looked at the two combatants and groaned. Randy was clearly winning and beating the s*** out of the poor sap. I grabbed Randy's forearm and pulled.

"Get off Randy." I said. I barely had a second to dodge before Randy swung at me.

"Enough all of you." A voice called. I recognized the voice and raised an eyebrow at Bret.

"Hey." I said. I took my eyes off him to realize that Daniel was on the ground in much worse shape than Ted.

"Someone get the medic over here." I muttered. I walked over to Ted and dropped to a crouch.

"Move your hands Teddy Bear." I cooed. Ted glared at me once before moving his hands. I realized that Randy had given him a bloody nose. I sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and tilted his head back.

"Someone want to tell me why they hell I have two bloody superstars?" I asked taking my eyes off of Ted and looking around at the group of men.

"I have no idea actually." John Morrison said. I glared at Randy once.

"You want to explain it to me Orton?" I asked as I took my hand off of Ted's nose and moved to go see how bad Daniel was.

"Nope, I don't feel like it." He answered as he walked away. I rolled my eyes and gave Daniel a once over. He had a bloody nose, a split lip and maybe a bruised cheek. I looked up as the medic sauntered over.

"I think the guys just need a couple of washcloths because it's mostly just blood." I said as I stood up and turned to looked at everyone.

"You all could have tried to break it up." I fired off looking at each of them.

"After what he did to Ted you figured you'd care more about our safety." Wade fired back at me.

"Don't tempt me; I can do the same amount of damage." I hissed. It was just then that Isabella showed up. One look at Ted had her giving me a pleading look for an explanation.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I actually have no idea except that Ted tried to break up a fight Randy started and ended up with a bloody nose." I answered. Isabella shook her head and sighed.

"Something needs to be done about him." She muttered.

"Nope, leave it be because I will have strong words with him in a couple of minutes after someone gets me something to drink and preferably it better be strong." I stated looking at one of the boys.

"Nope we're not getting you alcohol in your condition." Tyson said.

"I hate you all right now." I muttered as I stalked away to Randy's locker room. I walked into Randy's locker room without saying a word. His locker room was farther from the brawl then my office so I had taken my heels off, mostly because my back had started killing me. I walked into his room without him hearing me.

I stood rooted to the spot just looking at Randy. He had that thin layer of sweat and just a pair of jeans on. He turned and before he could say anything I quickly crossed the room and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed myself to him and kissed him deeply. I wanted everything to go back to normal but knew that wouldn't happen. I pulled away and didn't even think of asking why he started a fight, I just walked out.

I needed to focus on the show. Bragging Rights was around the corner and I wanted my team to win. I ignored all the questions being fired at me from the curious superstars and Divas and made it to the safety of my office. I closed the door and pressed myself against it; my eyes closed, biting my bottom lip a little to keep from crying. It hurt and I didn't know what I would do without everyone here or at TNA. They were my rock and they always would be. I opened my eyes to the empty locker room and felt a few tears fall from my face because it's so lonely. I crossed the room and sank into my chair relieving some of the pain this pregnancy was causing. I hung my head in my hands and let my shoulders shake. I picked up my I-Phone and unlocked it and clicked my I-Pod. I rifled through it and after I hooked it up to the stereo I hit play. Soon "Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudolf featuring Lil Wayne played throughout the small office. I had the volume up so loud that you could probably hear it throughout the entire backstage area. I stood up and bobbed my head to the music because before I switched to "Something In Your Mouth" and then to "Mrs. Sexy" "Let it Rock" had been my entrance music and honestly I missed it a little bit but I decided that I loved my new entrance music better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I was still in shock after what Phoenix had done. Honestly I was confused but it wasn't my problem. My hand hurt a little from punching the crap out of Daniel but it helped get some of my pent up aggression out. Honestly I wanted the help of those who seemed to back Phoenix but it didn't matter I always got what I wanted. I heard the sounds of Phoenix's music and I couldn't help but wonder what was up with her. I opened the door and saw that the entire locker room huddled close to Phoenix's locker room. I shrugged it off and went back into my locker room to get ready for my match tonight. I didn't know what Phoenix would do but she'd be somewhere and honestly I couldn't wait to see what she did because she seemed to be there whether I wanted her to or not. I had gotten to sleep a little better lately but it still wasn't what I was used to with Phoenix around. Honestly I couldn't believe that she had even thought of doing that to me. I shook it off and looked at the title belt. It was great to be the champion again but it certainly didn't help me sleep at night. It wasn't a warm, soft body that would hold me or snuggle into my chest. I groaned and closed my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could hear the music in and I wondered how loud it was in Phoenix's locker room and how she could stand it. I looked back down to my book and continued to read. I heard someone clearing their throat and I looked up to see Adam standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hi Adam." I said.

"Cut the pleasantries Bryan I just want to know if you slept with Phoenix." Adam stated. I groaned before I closed the book and rose.

"Adam I didn't sleep with her, she's like an older sister to me." I answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Why do you doubt me?" I asked.

"For the simple reason that before all this crap happened between Randy and Phoenix you looked like you enjoyed kissing her." Adam answered. I sighed and hung my head. I figured this would come back to haunt me eventually but this was ridiculous.

"Adam I'm serious those times were just accidents." I replied. Adam nodded and stopped.

"Okay I just wanted to be sure." Adam said.

"I understand and thanks for not attempting to beat the crap out of me." I replied. Adam laughed.

"I think Randy did that enough." Adam chuckled.

"I agree." I muttered. Adam looked at me once before he turned his head toward the door.

"I've got to actually get going so I can head over to the Smackdown shows." Adam said. I nodded and Adam left without a second thought. I sank down into my chair and sighed. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I wanted everything to go back to normal but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. If in fact I just wanted to get this show over with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in my comfy desk chair ringside. I was just a bit confused at why Smackdown was here but I supposed it didn't matter. This chair was a saving grace during my pregnancies because it was so comfy. I watched everything happen between Smackdown and RAW but I felt that something bad was going to happen at Bragging Rights but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was concerned during the Hart Dynasty match. This wasn't a good thing with the boys fighting and that scared me. I wanted to be a neutral party but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into John's locker room…wait it's Nexus's locker room. I could see the camera out of the corner of my eye.

"John what do you say we just lay all the cards on the table? I know that being a part of Nexus for you is eating you alive I can tell. But I don't think that you would have a problem helping Barrett take the WWE Championship away from me so I'm here to tell you that if you get in my way. If you get in my way I will have no problem whatsoever kicking you in the skull and putting you out of your misery." I said.

"You even try to post step and kick me with that leg I'll break it off." John said. I stood there and watched John leave

~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched the John Cena and Randy Orton match with bated breath. I'm glad that they won and I stood up and moved toward the ring. My shoes not on because they were too much of a pain. Wade was starting to piss me off but I knew John would listen. I got into the ring carefully, not sure how this was going to go but I was going to try to be a mediator. I passed Randy and stopped in front of Wade.

"Wade, no don't do this." I said.

"Get out Phoenix I won't hesitate to hurt you and I'm not going to have the blood of your children on my hands." He growled. I knew he was right and I got out of the ring and went to stand by John. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. I buried my face into his chest, my shoulder shaking because I knew this was horrible. I wanted to change this but I couldn't and I felt so helpless. I stayed within the comfort of John's arms and it didn't make me feel any better than if I could have stopped it.

I looked up only long enough to see Justin hit the 450 and I felt my heart breaking. I tried to reach for a mike and Chimera handed one to me. When Wade demanded John got in the ring my eyes widened and I bit my lip, tears still streaming down my face. I wanted it to end. I looked behind the announce table and saw Michelle looking at me. I shook my head but then I noticed Joey, Kyl, and Adrian standing on their seats with looks of disbelief on their faces. I was relieved for just a moment when Wade told John he didn't have to do the Attitude Adjustment. I clutched the mike. Once Nexus had left the ring I raised it to my mouth.

"Wade, you're not done with the Ortons. Not by a long shot, actually you and I have a match November 8th. You and me, no Nexus, no Cena, no Randy." I growled. He nodded his head and I dropped the mike and headed into the ring. I knelt by Randy.

"Are you okay?" I asked touching his arm carefully. I didn't know what he'd do but I hoped that he wouldn't push me away and let me at least take care of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had seen Randy pass by and I wondered how Phoenix was holding up.

"I'm not exactly a ladies' man but I suspect that even I could do better than Vickie." I said as I came to the ring.

"But if I could be serious for a minute I'm not shredded, I don't have the movie star good looks that you do, I don't have the peroxide infested hair but I do have one thing and that is the ability to capitalize on any mistake in that ring. And the ability to make you tap out." I continue. I was now in the ring across from Dolph and Vickie.

"So here is what I propose, here's what I propose the US Champion versus the Intercontinental champion, Smackdown versus RAW, you versus me at Bragging Rights, what do you say, what do you say?" I asked. I nodded my head. When Dolph suggested we fight then I nodded my head before he slapped me but Vickie got in the way. I dropped my mike and went around her and started attacking Dolph.

After I put Dolph in the LeBell lock and he tapped out I got back in the ring and tried to walk out but the Divas stopped me and they got me to dance. It was kind of awkward actually and it hurt about once but I got into the swing of things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still utterly confused by the Divas sometimes. I still didn't understand what glitter had to do with anything. Seeing Daniel dance had me smiling and laughing but I still wasn't a hundred percent after watching Randy get attacked and hurt. I couldn't see over the sea of freaking blue that had stood in front of the announce table. I second Theodore's announcement for the Battle Royal and I'm hoping my team does some kind of damage. I can't believe Michael sometimes and that worries me. I was glad that my guys had narrowed it down. Actually I was impressed even with Sheamus, which was weird because I'm never impressed with Sheamus. Then of course it all went bloody south. I forgot about Edge. I was so close but then I realized that it wasn't unusual with RAW to somehow loose. I stood up and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day The Hart Dynasty/Phoenix's hotel room (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David and Tyson were playing a card game while Natalya and I talked about her upcoming title match at Bragging Rights. I was actually braiding her hair as we talked. There was a knock on the door and I looked at the boys.

"Whose turn is it?" I asked.

"It's Tyson's turn." David answered. Tyson rolled his eyes as he stood up, taking his cards with him to answer the door.

"Strange to see you here." Tyson said as he came back. I looked at him confused and then I looked up and saw Daniel.

"Hey Phoenix, um did you see the dancing segment?" He asked. I picked up a hair brush waiting to throw it at either of the boys if they so much as laughed.

"Of course I saw it sweetie, everyone did." I answered as I continued to do Natalya's hair.

"Oh right that was a dumb question, sorry." He muttered. I nodded my head and put the tie in Natayla's hair and she suddenly turned around.

"Okay hair and nail time." She said.

"Natalya that's not fair." I whined. She raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. I let her start doing my hair.

"So what can I do for you Daniel?" I asked.

"Um this is kind of awkward now." He answered.

"Daniel come on, be open with me." I coxed. Daniel sighed before he looked at me.

"You realized how awkward that dance was right?" He asked. I realized Natalya didn't have the hairbrush by her so I picked it up and held it.

"Anyone could see it was kind of awkward and you probably could have done better." Tyson said. I tossed the hairbrush at Tyson's head and it connected with a resounding crack.

"Ow." He said as he looked at me. I smiled sweetly.

"Ignore him, continue on." I said as I caught the hairbrush after David threw it back.

"Would it be possible for you to give me lessons?" He asked. I smiled.

"Want to give me until after I've had my babies?" I asked.

"Of course." He answered.

"Thank you, I'm trying to take it easy." I said. Daniel nodded and once Natalya had put my hair in a bun she started to put a French manicure on my fingers.

"Why do you need a manicure?" He asked.

"I get the feeling she's going to need it come Sunday especially if she needs to get a hold of Nexus." Natalya said.

"Are you going to paint them?" He asked.

"Yeah I just want some colors from Phoenix." Natalya answered. I smiled at Daniel and winked.

"Red and black please." I said with a smile. Natalya laughed.

"Nice combo I figured you'd go red and white." Tyson commentated. I rolled my eyes and, using my free hand, lobbed the hairbrush at him again. This time it hit him in the shoulder. He glared at me and sighed.

"Sorry Phoenix." He muttered. I nodded my head.

"Anything else I can do for you Daniel?" I asked turning my attention away from Tyson and back to Daniel.

"Nope just watch yourself at Bragging Rights, okay?" He asked. I smiled.

"Daniel I always watch myself." I answered.

"Uh Phoenix are you sure about wrestling Wade in November?" He asked. I laughed.

"It's my going away match so to speak and I'm sure Wade may be a complete jerk to me but I can fight him without hurting myself or my children." I answered.

"If you're sure." He muttered.

"Don't doubt me." I growled. His eyes widened and he nodded.

"I've got to go but I'll talk to you later." Daniel said. I smiled at him before he left the hotel room. I sighed and let Natalya continue working on my nails.


	11. You're A Freaking Comedian Don't Bite Me

Author's Note: I'm catching up a little bit at a time. Anyway the usual though of course Phoenix gets into a bit more trouble then she should have. A big thank you goes out to my betareader NellyLove. Phoenix commonly refers to Wade Barrett as Barrette because it bugs him and everyone knows that is what she calls him. Sorry for how bad this chapter is.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, her sisters, and the awesome nickname I use. The wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday October 24, 2010 Minneapolis, Minnesota (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~

I was currently running around backstage. I was dressed in tight jeans, a black tank top, and five inch stiletto heels. This was completely stupid and I'd get Ted later for it. Bad thing was that on the way to Ted's locker room there were wires everywhere and I ended up tripping over one and I threw my hands out in front of me to catch myself but a strong hand grabbed me by the upper arm. I looked up a smile on my face but it died as I looked up to see Randy.

"Thanks Randy." I whispered.

"Watch where you're going Kitten, I won't always be able to catch you when you fall." He said. I rolled my eyes and he nodded his head to the duffel bag thrown over my shoulder.

"Who is that for?" He asked.

"It is Teddy's because he is so scatterbrained making sure Maryse knows her boundaries; he forgot his bag so I'm running it to him like a good little boss." I answered. Randy shook his head and released my arm.

"You're going to hurt yourself and I'm going to laugh when you do." Randy fired at me. I glared at him once before I stalked away toward Ted's locker room. I knocked on the door and opened it carefully.

"Please tell me I'm not going to regret walking into the locker room?" I asked as I peaked around the corner.

"Funny Phoenix, you're a freaking comedian." Ted fired as he looked up from being in deep conversation with Isabella.

"I know." I answered with a smile as I dropped Ted's duffel to the ground.

"You okay Kitten?" Isabella asked as she looked at me closely.

"I'll be fine I just want this entire night to be over." I answered as I pushed my hair back from my shoulders.

"I know and I feel bad." Isabella said. I waved her off and without a word left so the two of them could be alone. I walked past my locker room and toward the stage. It was time to rock the house so I could show support for my team. That nagging feeling was still around and it kind of bugged me actually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on a steel chair with a DVD player on. I was watching that DVD the assistant had given me. It was, to my dismay, a bunch of video segments involving Phoenix and I. Mostly from the early 2000s but nothing past Evolution, and even though I wanted to break the DVD I knew better. I wished I knew who had given it to me. It was probably Hunter for all I knew. I got up and took the DVD out of the player and the TV turned to the live feed. I settled back down in my chair and watched. Daniel Bryan was going to wrestle first and I hoped that he failed. I really didn't like him but I could wish him all the bad I could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I so wasn't ready for this match. I didn't want to disappoint Phoenix or anyone on the RAW roster. I sighed and after watching Dolph walk out with Vickie I headed off after him. I had that usual pep in my step and I just wanted to get this match over with. Once the match started it was a lot of back and forth action. It was actually really grueling and I managed to pick up the win. I used my favorite LeBell Lock to get the win. I spared Phoenix a quick look and couldn't help smiling at her expression. She was proud of what I could do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I wanted to get some sleep, that way I didn't have to watch Randy's match. I was afraid of what could happen next. Honestly this match had me wondering what Randy would do. I knew though, that I had pegged my feeling right with the Bragging Rights match when we lost again. I needed to get those guys to focus sometime soon so maybe we could win once. I sighed and grabbed the bowl of ice cream. I started eating it as I waited for the Wade Barrett and Randy Orton match to start.

"Hey Phoenix you won't be able to keep your figure if you eat like that." Michael fired at me. I rolled my eyes and regardless of ratings or anything I just held up my middle finger.

"Bite me." I muttered after I had swallowed my bite of ice cream. Michael sputtered for a solid five minutes after what I had said and done. Chimera smiled and laughed. I smiled myself but it faded just a little bit when Wade's music came on. I settled back to watch and hoped that nothing bad would happen. I mean how much worse things could get then Nexus becoming tag champs and helping bury Undertaker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came out to my music. I first looked at John and Wade but then my eyes drifted to Phoenix. I had seen her little trade off with Michael and I wasn't surprised. She had a fire in her and was glad that it had come out again.

I got into the ring and let the ref start to hold the title and show it off. It's a bit of back and forth action but once the ref was knocked out Nexus came out and beat me up a little. Nexus was taken out of the ring by John to save Wade and I started to dominate the match until John got into the ring and gave Wade an Attitude Adjustment to get him disqualified. I was confused to say the least, but not so confused that I couldn't hit the RKO on my best friend. I got out of the ring with my title and headed to the back. It was time to go home and relax for a little bit.


	12. I'm Sorry I Want Them Back

Author's Note: Just a week behind now. Anyway the usual though of course Phoenix gets into a bit more trouble then she should have. A big thank you goes out to my betareader NellyLove. Phoenix commonly refers to Wade Barrett as Barrette because it bugs him and everyone knows that is what she calls him.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, her sisters, and the awesome nickname I use. The wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday Night RAW October 25th, 2010 Green Bay Wisconsin Phoenix's POV~~~

I was curled up in my chair listening to Wade run his mouth as usual. I had a bowl of popcorn in my lap munching away at it. I was trying to figure out which Bragging Rights match Wade had been watching. I mean honestly Randy had been kicking his butt. I shrugged and leaned back into the chair. I was kind of riveted at this action and was curious to see what would happen. I was confused but I was semi getting tired of it always being Randy against John. I was confused as to why John had to wrestle two matches but it wasn't my decision so I didn't say anything, I just stayed back to watch. Needless to say my head hurt and I didn't really care about Nexus right now. They were starting to get on my nerves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How many times was I going to have to beat Dolph before he got the hint? So I started wrestling against him. Punk had come down but I wasn't going to focus on Punk. I managed to get a surfboard on Dolph and we continued our back and forth match because he didn't tap. We continued the match and he almost locked in the sleeper hold but I got out. He then kicked me right on the button and everyone thought I was done. I wasn't done at least this soon. Phoenix had spent a lot of time helping me train just a little before her pregnancy caused her to stop and I knew she was watching. After a series of near falls he locked in the Sleeper but I got out and put the LeBell Lock on. I picked up the victory and I'm glad. I looked at Punk and I turned around to see Dolph trying to stalk me but I scared him away. I then turned back to Punk, who was clapping like he's proud. Then I carefully got out of the ring and headed toward the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was getting tired of the Randy Orton /John Cena feud. The two of us had ended it a while ago and they still keep bringing it back up. It was one of those things that needed to stay buried. There was a knock on my door and before I could say enter some intern walked in.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Orton but some of the production guys wanted me to run this to you." He said as he held out the DVD case. I took it from him and I looked down at the case. I didn't say anything but I put the case down and walked past him getting ready for my match against John.

Once the bell rang we stared at each other but then we started wrestling. This match was like going back to basics. Honestly John and I were that familiar. So it was a lot of see saw action. At some point I managed to hit Wade and John but I got back into the ring and continued fighting. It's that familiar action that John and I have that makes these some of my favorite matches. We reverse each of our moves and John eventually threw me over the top rope and I'm on the ground and standing up.

I saw John standing over Wade. John eventually threw me into the barricade and then he put me back into the ring. John hit me with a leg drop and almost got the pin. John tried to go for the AA but I held on. I got him back but then he put me in the STF. Before long he lets go to deal with Wade. He came back in and I nailed him with a dropkick. I went for the hangman's DDT and I coiled to the ground waiting for John to get up. I went for the RKO but he pushed me away and hit the AA. After that he got another near fall. John helped me up and I hit the RKO and John rolls out of the ring. I lay on the mat for a few seconds before I moved to my knees. I got out of the ring to get him back in.

I got back into the ring and started to wait for him to get back up. I backed up into the corner to punt him but Wade pulled him out and clotheslined Cena. I was pissed and went after Wade. I didn't care if Nexus showed up, I was going to kill Wade. It's the same mood I was in when I attacked Daniel last week.

I took some of Nexus down but they started to attack me and John helped me. I stood up and looked at Wade as he started to tell us who he wanted for a ref. When he picks John I'm not happy. I couldn't believe the arrogance of Wade when he said he'd fire John if he didn't win. Then he went on to say that John will be released from his Nexus duties if he wins, I realized, how screwed I was. John looked between us and I just glared at Nexus.

~~~~~Next Day Korklan House (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~

Matt and I were lounging by the pool. I was in a two piece bikini working on my tan while he was in his shorts and a sling. Dragon was staying home with him causing everyone to freak out and wonder if I was paying them on the side because Dragon wasn't going to be in work for four months while Matt healed.

"Phoenix." He said.

"Yeah?" I asked as I adjusted the sunglasses so they settled better on my nose.

"How are you going to hold up?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow and turned so I could lie on my side so I could see him.

"What the heck are you talking about Matt?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe your pregnancy and the eventual divorce to Randy." Matt answered. I sighed before I rolled onto my back.

"I'll handle it like I've handled everything else." I muttered.

"How is that?" He asked.

"With a smile and acting like it never happened." I answered looking up to the blue sky.

"Phoenix that doesn't solve anything." He huffed.

"It solves enough for me." I muttered.

"You've been hurt before haven't you?" He asked.

"Compared to my sister, I was and always will be broken." I answered.

"Kitten you want to talk to me about it?" He asked.

"You think you can take it?" I asked.

"I can try." He answered. I sighed before I sat up letting my feet touch the concrete.

"I had a boyfriend when I was sixteen. On my eighteenth birthday he and I slept together. Two years later on my twentieth birthday I caught him in bed with another woman. I was broken and Randy picked me up from the low I had been in. I dated Jeff Hardy for a couple of years after that. Ted and I had a two week fling and you and I had a one day thing never to be repeated." I said.

"You know except for that boyfriend that doesn't seem too bad." He said.

"Oh yeah don't forget Adam and what he did to me." I added. He sighed and stood up and walked over to me. Considering I was seated to his standing he towered over me. Which was unusual for Matt but I wasn't going to say a lot about it right then.

"Phoenix it'll be fine trust me." He said as he smiled. I nodded my head and stood up so I stood even with him.

"I've got to go." I said.

"Come back again soon because I'm stuck here for four months." Matt said with a smile. I laughed a little and walked into the house stopping just long enough into the bathroom to change into a pair of jeans and an Evan Bourne Air Bourne t-shirt. I stopped into the kitchen to see Dragon seated at the kitchen table with a magazine in front of her.

"Hey Drag, I'm heading out to go hang with the boys." I said. She looked up at me her green eyes showing all the guilt.

"Where?" She asked.

"Uh, they're going to pick me up at David's house and we'll go from there." I answered. She stood up and crossed the distance between us.

"I'm worried about you." She whispered.

"Don't be, I'm fine." I muttered. Dragon sighed and kissed me once on the forehead before I left and headed down the street toward David's house. I had time to kill before they showed up. I'd probably read a book or do some work on my book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dragon's POV (One Time Only)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed as I watched my sister leave. It broke my heart that she was hurting but putting on that happy face she hides behind. I looked up when an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Matt sometimes I wish that I could take back my parents' car crash." I said.

"Dragon it'll be okay as long as you think on the bright side." He said, a smile on his features.

"Matt, it's not going to be okay. Phoenix is broken and there is no fixing her anymore." I cried.

"I'm sorry baby and I'd help you if I could." He said as he held me to his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. Deep inside I was glad that Matt and I, as well as Chimera and Marcus, were still together.


	13. AlaFreakinBama

Author's Notes: Introducing Aurora Hager. Then again she's always been around behind the scenes keeping an eye on all of Phoenix's troubles. Anyway Phoenix gets more and more conflicted about everything. A big thank you goes to my betareader NellyLove for putting up with me. Here's to hoping this chapter isn't completely sucky.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, her sisters, other OCs, and the weird nicknames Phoenix gives to the wrestlers. Otherwise they own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Monday Night Raw November 1, 2010 Long Island, New York (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~

I was wondering where my lovely assistant had gotten to but I was more concerned with the phone conversation I was having now.

"Come on Gattino it's time to sleep." I cooed into the phone.

"I think I could do that Michelle I don't know how much help it could be." I answered.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." I sang into the phone. I looked up just before the door slammed. I frowned as I looked at the messy blonde hair and blue glassed woman that walked into my office with her arms crossed.

"Dormire il bambino bene." I whispered into the phone as I hung up and looked up.

"Can you try not to slam the door please?" I asked.

"Sorry Phoenix." She said as she sank down into the chair across from me. I let a smile cross my features as I looked closely at her appearance. Her blonde hair was pulled into a sloppy bun, her glasses were slightly crooked, and her clothes seemed to be a bit too big for her.

"You know Aurora you could be one of the best looking women here; if you took more care of your appearance." I pointed out as I leaned back in my chair.

"That is it Phoenix I don't want to be noticed, I want to blend in." Aurora muttered. I sighed. Aurora Lucille Hager, my problem child it seemed. I stood up and rearranged the hem of my form fitting black button up. The skinny jeans and high heels adding to the business like image, if that existed in this world.

"Your brother break you of standing out?" I asked with a smile.

"That's not funny Phoenix." Aurora answered as she looked at me her blue eyes, not their usual light blue but a stormy color.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not built for this, for the simple reason I'm not a wrestler." Aurora answered. I shook my head and smiled. I realized that the show had started and I needed to head out to the arena.

"Come on Rose we need to go." I said as I left the locker room knowing that I felt like something was going to go seriously wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My music came on and I walked out holding the title. I was still trying to figure out what kind of head games Phoenix was playing with me. She was caring too much about me, more than she should. I came down the ramp and I threw both arms in the air and the index finger of my left hand was used for a number one sign. I got into the ring and grabbed a mike. I posed a little while longer and held the title upside down.

"Now uh I don't think that there is a man alive that can take this title from me but if someone did now I defiantly wouldn't be happy about it but I would accept it. What I can not accept is if I lost this title because of a crooked referee. Especially if that crooked referee just happened to be John Cena." I said. I wasn't happy a bit about John having to be the referee. He was my best friend and he could ultimately screw me over. I don't know if I could take that right now.

"So, I'd like to ask John Cena to come out to this ring because if he's going to screw me over at Survivor Series the least he could do is be man enough to say it to my face." I said. I waited for John's music to play. It came on and I watched as not only John came out to the ring but Phoenix and Aurora were hot on his heels. Phoenix held a mike as well. I wasn't surprised my wife had a mike in her hands, I had a surprise for her next week that she wouldn't like but I don't care.

"You of all people, you know that I will say something to your face. Cut me some slack. I know Randy Orton you're the WWE champion, I've been there before, we've both been there before. You're smart enough to know that championships are won and they are lost, they come and they go. At Survivor Series I got a decision to make if Wade Barrett beats you at Survivor Series I am out of Nexus finally but if you beat him, I'm fired that's my Survivor Series. And on top of that I've got to be special guest referee so I'm supposed to call the thing right down the middle, best man wins. But Randy if there is a situation if something happens in there I'm just telling you." John said.

"He's going to screw you and you know it." Phoenix fired into the mike. After Phoenix made that comment we stood there for a little bit.

"You see all this? You see all this chaos? You see all this unrest in the WWE Universe? I'm telling you I don't know what I'm going to do. That's what I'm telling you I'm either free or I'm fired." John pleaded.

"I think I get that. I think I get it Cena. Basically this is your bleeding heart way of telling me you are going to screw me over at Survivor Series." I said.

"No no what I'm telling you is-"John started.

"You know what John. Listen to this. What I'm saying, what I'm telling you is that if you do screw me over at Survivor Series, sure you keep your job. But you'll be the biggest phony in the WWE. And don't even bother coming out here talking about Hustle, Loyalty, or Respect especially Respect. You obey Wade Barrett's orders and you disrespect every person who has ever been champion including yourself. You know what John Cena, get out of my ring you do not deserve to be in it." I growled the last part.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry John, I forgot you can't get out of this ring without asking your master Wade Barrett for permission." I said.

"You think I like any of this stuff? You think I like doing this? I'm an errand boy D*** it! You worked hard to get here, I worked hard to get here and now I'm getting coffee? You think I- don't you talk to me about Wade Barrett. Wade Barrett has got me under control. Hell he's got you under control. The WWE Championship. They run the show. Sad thing is I've been in the ring with Wade Barrett and I can't believe I'm saying this but he may have enough skill to compete for the WWE championship. I'm with you guys we all know that he's not going to do it straight upbecause you've seen what he does, the guy is classless. It is he, Randy, who does not know about respect." John said.

"Hey, he doesn't run the show." Phoenix piped up as she glared at John. Phoenix flinched when Nexus's music came on. She turned to the ramp and glared at Wade. I realized that next week the two of them were going to tangle and I was looking forward to seeing Phoenix kick his a**. We listened to Wade complain for a little bit and John made comments about how it'll end in three weeks.

"'Scue me can I have a second with my boss?" John asked as he turned to Wade. I listened as John says he's going to beat Wade up.

"You see John I don't have to wait until Survivor Series. As far as I'm concerned Wade you're nothing more than a scared, pathetic, little child that needs to stand behind seven other guys. At Survivor Series I'm going to beat on you and beat on you until you are unconscious and the only thing left for your little stooge here to do is count to ten and raise my hand unless you want to come down to the ring by yourself and prove me otherwise." I taunted. Wade had just started down the ramp when that stupid Anonymous General Manger butted in. I glared at Wade and then turned to Michael Cole. He made a tag match. Myself and a partner and Wade and a partner with John as a special guest referee. I glared once at Phoenix who was listening to something that Aurora was saying. I watched as her face paled and she got out of the ring and hurried to ringside while Aurora ran to the back. I got out of the ring and headed toward my locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was seated in my chair ringside but I was stressed out and nervous. I had Aurora defusing a situation between both Gwyneth and Natalya against Michelle and Layla. I didn't know how well Aurora would do, considering she was an All American-American in academics and volleyball. She wasn't up to handling the Divas like I was. I sighed and was tempted to bang my head on the announce table, I was that stressed. I had problems at home. Michelle's phone call had set me on edge and all these scary thoughts were spiraling through my head. I needed to focus on the show because all this stress wasn't good for the babies. I couldn't believe how bad Tyson and David were doing. I was actually getting worried about them. I couldn't believe Santino sometimes and he made me laugh but screwing with Sheamus wasn't a good thing. I knew from experience. I've had the bruises to prove it. I had my I-Phone clenched in my hand and when it vibrated and played "Ala-Freakin-Bama" by Trace Adkins. I pulled my headset off and unlocked the phone.

"Michelle what is wrong?" I asked. I leaned forward and I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Wait will you and the babies be okay?" I asked.

"Why did it have to be you?" I asked quietly.

"No I'm fine Michelle don't worry about it." I answered. I nodded my head once.

"I love you." I whispered as I put the phone down and put my head in my hands. My shoulders shaking because I was crying, the world had suddenly crashed down around me. I knew my sisters would go get tested but Michelle and I couldn't at least not yet. We'd have to wait until after we've had the kids. I looked up to see Jerry looking at me.

"We need to talk after the show." He said.

"No Jerry, I'm fine, honest." I whispered as I pulled my headset on and tried to focus on my job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking down a hall when R-Truth showed up.

"Randy." He said.

"What's up man?" I asked.

"I feel for you. You and I cool but um I just talked to John and we're friends and I didn't like what I saw." R-Truth said.

"How so?" I asked.

"I think he already made up his mind. Cena should have just quit when all this started but he didn't and he's not going to now." He said. While he was talking I took a drink of the water I was holding.

"So at Survivor Series where John Cena is either free or fired-" I said.

"Fired? Cena's not going to let himself get fired. I don't know, I got a funny feeling in three weeks he's going to look you square in the eyes as he counts Wade Barrett victorious." He said. I looked away thinking for a second before I looked back at him.

"Well how about this Truth? How about tonight I make you my tag team partner?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"John Cena and I have never exactly gotten along let's see how he treats his friends." I said. I took another drink of my water.

"A right." Truth said.

"Sound good? You know what Truth I think tonight we're going to find out that John Cena doesn't have any friends." I stated. I looked at him once more before I walked away. Aurora bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going Hager." I growled.

"Sorry I'm a bit distracted." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Phoenix has a lot of family issues going on and I'm in charge of the show next week and any week in April if she goes into labor." She answered.

"What kind of issues?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, sorry." She answered. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Keep your head down Rose." I said as she walked away toward Phoenix's office. Aurora had me worried about Phoenix which scared me. I wasn't supposed to care about her anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire locker room was tense. Not just because of the Randy/John/Wade thing but everyone could tell something was wrong with Phoenix. She was quieter and spent a lot of the time on her laptop. Even Tyson, David, and Natalya were tense and they wouldn't tell anyone what was going on. I was worried about her and that scared me. Phoenix was important to a lot of us because she had given us a push or someone to care about. She wasn't okay, anyone could see that. I walked by John Cena who was shaking his head.

"John do you know what is wrong with Phoenix?" I asked.

"Daniel she's having a lot of family issues different from her divorce." John answered.

"John we realize that we were hoping you knew why." I said.

"I don't but I know it has something to do with her Aunt Michelle." John said. I sighed and realized that it was time for my match against Ted.

"Thanks John." I said as I walked away and made sure my title belt was fastened properly and headed out to the arena. I got into the ring and stood across from Ted. Ted was dominating most of the match but I got the occasional offensive move in. I ended up winning the match by making him submit to the LeBell Lock. I glanced over at Phoenix who was busy typing away at her laptop and she looked up. Her cobalt blue eyes were sapphire blue and I could see the unshed tears.

"You're such an idiot Orton." I muttered as I got out of the ring and headed toward the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't concentrate on the show. I was too worried so when I'm worried I write. It does a lot of good because Stephanie wants me to get this manuscript out for my book soon. I was so focused on what I was writing that I hadn't noticed that I was singing "Voices" until I looked up and Randy was perched on a turnbuckle looking down at me with a smile on his face. I set my laptop on the announce table and stood up slowly. I unfolded from that chair letting my left leg hit the ground first before I stood up. My right leg hit the ground and I sauntered over to the turnbuckle and looked up at Randy. I got up on the apron just as he was coming down and pulled him to me by his neck.

I don't know what possessed me to do it but I kissed him. I let my hands wind around his neck and the tips of my fingers trace the tribal tattoo on the back of his neck that I love. His hands went through the ropes to wind around my waist and pull me as close as I could get. He moves his lips from mine to rest them on my neck. He kisses me on the neck once and then again before he pulled back and looked at me. I could read the indecision on his face before he moved away from me and went toward the center of the ring. I got down from the apron and I stood next to it. I'm not leaving him. Not now when I need him to hold me like he used to. Like he did when my parents died and when Hiwitari got in that car accident. I want to see him smile like he did when he held Marie for the first time. I hung my head for a second and whispered a small prayer for my parents to help me. I looked back up when I heard the bell go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still confused over Phoenix's actions. Honestly she had that familiar needing look in her eyes. I was worried but I needed to focus on my match. It was time to focus on this and this alone. I started the match off against David. I looked at Wade before I turned to David. We then circled each other and we locked up. He pushed me into a corner and started beating me up. I then got the upper hand against David. I started to beat him up but he got out of the corner and tagged in Wade. I put Wade into the corner and started to beat him up. While I dealt with John Wade went for a schoolboy. I turned to talk to John again but Wade hit me from behind. Wade tagged out to David and I hit a move on David. I kicked him and followed him out of the ring. I knew Phoenix was behind us because I could hear her chanting for me a little. I hit him with an uppercut and I got to Irish whip him into the steps but he countered and I went in shoulder first.

"Randy. D*** it David careful of his shoulder!" Phoenix snapped. David put me back into the ring and tagged out to Wade, who then started to work on me. I battled back but I needed to tag out to Truth. I started to head toward my corner and I got the tag. I stood on the apron and when I saw a flash of red I looked down and saw Phoenix standing next to me. She had a concerned look on her face. I told Truth that David had tagged Wade in but it didn't turn out that well. I watched as Wade beat up Truth. I paced a little on the apron never going far from the corner. David distracted John so when Truth tagged me he didn't see it. I got into the ring and was just starting to beat up on Wade when John pulled me off and made me go stand on the apron. I wasn't happy about that. They had Truth in their corner and I couldn't do him a lot of good over here. So I played the role of cheerleader, which was different for me. I was cheering on Truth when he had a head of steam and then I sighed because it ended just as fast. The wheels turned in my head and I got into the ring and John started to deal with Wade and I nailed David with an RKO. I then jumped over John and started to beat up Wade and I rolled out of the ring and went to go stand by the barricade with a smile on my face and my arms crossed. I looked over at Phoenix who had a smile on her face and she's actually standing next to me. I got into the ring and held the title up. I focused my glare at Wade, almost daring him to take the title from me.


	14. She's Not Worth It

Author's Note: Keep an eye out for a story that'll run parallel to this one called Battle of Wills. It's about Aurora and a member of Nexus and Gwyneth and Justin. Anyway it's the long awaited Phoenix versus Wade Barrette match. Though there is more drama then necessary and Phoenix finally snaps. I owe a lot of this story to my lovely and incredible betareader NellyLove!

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, my ocs, and the nicknames Phoenix uses for the wrestlers. The wrestlers own themselves much to my dismay.

~~~~~~~~~Monday November 8th, 2010 Monday Night RAW Manchester, England (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~

I sighed. I stepped out of my office to stretch. I'd been told to stay in the back otherwise the medics wouldn't let me wrestle. I had spent the time writing my book and it was going pretty well. I was leaning against the doorframe and I waved at anyone who called my name. My eyes widened and my fists clenched. Randy was walking by with some brunette on his arm. She was about five feet five inches, brown hair that went to her shoulders, hazel eyes, and ultimately not his style. I watched as she ran her hand up his chest. I turned back into my office and slammed the door for good measure. I sank into my office chair and turned on the feed to RAW. Screw Randy, I had bigger things to focus on. Aurora was in charge of the show and I hoped that everyone wouldn't give her that much trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smirked when I heard the office door slam. I knew Phoenix had seen me and I left Kathy somewhere backstage with no care to what happened. I had to be ready when my time came. I wanted nothing more than to show Phoenix what it meant to be on my bad side.

I finally interrupted Wade and his little idiots.

"Last time I checked I was still WWE Champion." I stated.

"Now Wade it's true you have John Cena under your thumb right now but Cena's not fighting me for the title, you are. And there is no doubt in my mind that I can beat you no matter who the referee is. Now in two weeks time John Cena is either free or fired but I don't care. All I care about is making sure that you Wade Barrette never ever have this." I said as I raised the WWE title. Wade went on to say how he had an army of men at his beck and call and how I didn't have anyone until that stupid Anonymous General Manager interfered. I hate that person as much as I hate Michael Cole some days. I listened to how he banned Nexus and said our match had to end in pin fall or submission at Survivor Series. He then went on to say that Team Barrette versus Team Orton was going to happen tonight with John Cena as guest referee. I turned my head as "Swaggerific" by Verbz came on.

"Whoa hold the phone." Aurora said. She looked her usual mess. Hair messy, glasses slightly crooked, baggy t-shirt, paint stained jeans, and scuffed sneakers.

"Now I know Wade is going to be part of that stupid ten man tag well I have the power to pick one of Orton's teammates." Aurora stated as she smiled at me.

"One of your teammates will be the lovely Phoenix Orton." She said with a smile. I glared at her knowing she was doing that just to bug me. I figured she had seen me with Kathy.

"Stay out of this." I growled to her without a mike.

"Make me Orton." She growled right back at me. I nodded and walked away. I stayed long enough to see John snap and push both the podium and David over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I was proud of my girl but right now I needed John and his shoulder. I walked to the Nexus locker room and walked in without bothering to knock. I walked over to John.

"John." I cried as I ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my back.

"What's wrong Kitten?" He asked.

"Randy showed up with another woman." I sobbed into his chest. I felt John's arms tense and I looked up at him. His face was unreadable which worried me.

"Hm that idiot." He mused. I turned my head when I heard the locker room door open and the rest of Nexus walked in.

"Aw look at that what got the Kitten's fur in a twist?" Justin asked. I whirled out of John's arms so fast I probably hit him in the face but I didn't care. I crossed the locker room until I stood in front of Justin. He had a couple of inches in height to my 5'9'' but I didn't care. I shoved him.

"Watch your tongue Gabriel and you know every night you go to sleep with Gwyneth in your arms that you better love her." I growled.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He growled as he glared at me.

"I will make you realize what it means to be hurt." I hissed as I turned to Wade.

"You watch yourself because I'm in a pissy mood and I won't hesitate to beat the s*** out of all of you." I growled as I walked away. I knew I was fueled by anger but I stalked to catering and who is there but the tramp. I stalked toward her.

"Who the f*** do you think you are?" I growled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Do you know you showed up with a married man?" I asked my fists still clenched.

"You're crazy, Randy's single." She said with a smile. I clenched my jaw and looked away.

"No he's not, he's married to me." I growled. She paled and shook her head.

"You're lying." She stated. I laughed and flashed my left hand at her.

"I'm not." I said with a smile. She glared at me.

"You must think you're tough lying to me." She said. I moved to push her but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"She's not worth it sis." Chimera said behind my back.

"You're right." I said as I walked away. I was going to hold onto that anger and I was going to win tonight even if it killed me. I'd at least get a piece of Randy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting watching the feed as Aurora tried to do Phoenix's job of commentating. I honestly felt bad for the girl and I was curious as to how Jack felt about his sister working under Phoenix. Then again Jack probably owed a bit to Phoenix about where he was and the Ankle lock. I knew I would be part of Randy's tag team and that would make things very difficult for all of us involved. For the simple reason that Randy still hated me and that Phoenix would be right there with us. I only hoped that we could keep Phoenix safe and well. As long as she didn't get into the ring with Husky Harris she should be fine but complications always happened. I just hoped that tonight wouldn't be one of them because I didn't want the blood on my hands. I stood up and walked out of the locker room. I passed some shell-shocked brunette and noticed the blooming bruise on her cheek. I wondered who she was and why she had a bruise by I didn't care for more than a few seconds. I went to go find Mark Henry. He was friends with Evan and I hoped that he might help keep Phoenix safe. I knocked on the door and waited for him to open the door.

"Daniel what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Phoenix." I answered. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I'm not touching her." He said.

"Not like that I want to keep her safe." I pleaded.

"You want me to make sure nothing happens to her right?" He asked.

"Yeah or in the very least keep her out of the match if Harris is in it." I answered.

"I think we could do that." Mark said.

"Thank you I know you are friends with Evan that's why I came to you." I said.

"I'd do anything for Phoenix anyway without being friends with her brother." Mark said.

"She touches everyone doesn't she?" I asked.

"Yes she's what keeps most of us going nowadays." He answered.

"I wish we could help her." I said.

"We all do and we're all disappointed in Randy." Mark said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I feel like it's partly my fault though." I admitted.

"How?" He asked.

"If I hadn't kissed Phoenix all those times maybe they would still be together." I answered.

"Don't worry about it eventually something would have snapped." Mark said. I shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had an interview with Striker.

"Hm Matt how could I possibly know the answer to that question?" I asked.

"What do you want me to say? I don't care? Because I do, I do care and you want to know why? Because I need to worry about five members of Nexus and one John Cena tonight so my team better be the best of the best be-" I started but then I say Miz. I wasn't happy when I found out when the Miz was on my team. I hated life right now. Not only did I have to deal with his ego I had to deal with Phoenix. Lord help me now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood in my locker room. I had heard that Chimera had punched that woman. She was my sister after all. I looked up when I heard someone clearing their throat.

"Dragon!" I cried with a smile as I ran into her arms.

"Hey." She said as she hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Cheering my big sister on and helping her get dressed." She answered.

"Thanks." I said as I held the dress out. It reached my mid thigh and was a tight black number. It had a gold belt buckle in the middle that didn't actually matter and it had tribal designs up the back, front, and sides in a very nice white. In the design, if you looked close enough, you could make out the words Hart and Orton. My sister zipped the dress on me and I put on the tights and boots.

"Thanks." I said with a smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"I heard about the girl." She said.

"Water under the bridge in my opinion." I said with a shrug. She chuckled.

"Hey how is Matt doing without you there?" I asked.

"He's handling because Michelle is keeping an eye on him." Dragon answered. I smiled.

"Did you get the tests?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm clear and so is Chimera." Dragon answered. I released a breath and smiled.

"Good. Now I'm going to go wrestle." I said as I left the locker room. I noticed that everyone was watching me. I listened to my entrance music and walked out.

"Their partner standing at 5'9'' from Japan, Dante Hart." Justin said. I smiled and waved at everyone before I got into the ring. I stepped through the middle rope and rotated my hips just a bit before I got into the ring. I walked over to Mark and gave him a hug; I then looked at Miz, Daniel, and Randy. This was going to be very awkward. I glared once at Nexus before I went to stand on the apron. I really didn't want to stand by the Miz but I did to keep myself away from Randy and Daniel. I waited patiently and when I got tagged in I jumped on the chance. I had way to much pent up energy and I was going to enjoy this. I literally had a great couple of minutes with Michael until he tagged out to Husky. I back pelted faster than I thought I could and tagged out to Mark. I stood on the apron and looked at my team. I could see Randy craving Wade and honestly I wanted him too. I had gotten in a couple of more times and I managed to go up against both Justin and Wade once. I was still using all that pent up aggression I had which would probably leave bruises later on them but I didn't care.

I watched as the entire thing broke down. I was pissed off at Alex and Miz but I would deal with them later. I was in the ring with Randy.

"In my office after this." I growled as I got out of the ring and headed toward my locker room. I stopped and saw Alex and Miz and I shoved both of them.

"I swear if I wasn't out I'd take you both on but I need to sit sidelined from now on so watch your backs." I growled and continued toward my locker room. I stood in my locker room waiting for Randy. He walked in with a scowl on his face.

"I'll sign your d*** papers but I don't want them to go through until after I've had the babies." I stated.

"What makes you think that I'll do that?" He asked.

"Cause your papers have everything you want and nothing I want but I can do the same thing to you." I answered as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I think we can work with that." He said.

"Good because you don't have much of a choice." I said.

"See you later Phoenix." He said with a smile as he left. I glared at his back.


	15. She's Planning Something

Author's Note: I'm getting caught up. I'm down to one laptop though so it'll take me a while. Anyway this chapter has turmoil, Phoenix trying to dress like her mother, and Adrianna gets a makeover. I owe a lot of this story to my lovely and incredible betareader NellyLove!

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, my ocs, and the nicknames Phoenix uses for the wrestlers. The wrestlers own themselves much to my dismay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday November 11th, 2010 Hershey, Pennsylvania (Phoenix's POV)~~~

I sat in a metal chair. The metal was cold on my thighs actually. They had put me in a red corset top with black lace down the sides and a black mini skirt. Not to mention the six inch stiletto boots. I was supposed to be representing my mother. It was weird actually but it didn't really matter to me. I was listening to Bob and I sighed.

"Just like Randy." I said with a smile. I stood up and headed toward the platform so I could get between any threat and Bob. It didn't matter if I won't be related to him because I was still going to protect him. I was glaring holes into both Wade and Miz.

"Hey Phoenix nice slut outfit." Alex said. I was tempted to go over there and beat the crap out of him but I stopped and thought better of it. For about two seconds. I pushed past Wade and Miz and slapped Alex once and then I kicked him once in the thigh and once in the side of the head.

"Mike keep a leash on your dog." I growled. I started away from them when Bob came down and grabbed my wrist.

"Come talk to me in the back." Bob said. I nodded my head and the two of us headed toward the back. I took him into my locker room.

"What can I do for you?" I asked as I sat on the edge of my desk.

"I've heard everyone talk and I'm just curious as to whether or not you slept with Daniel." Bob answered. I sighed.

"Bob honestly you know me, do you think I actually slept with him?" I asked.

"I personally don't think you did but it helps to ask questions." Bob answered.

"I didn't sleep with Daniel it's just Randy's overactive imagination as usual." I muttered.

"I know and I'm sorry about that." Bob said.

"No problem it's not your fault." I said with a smile. Bob shook his head.

"He's an idiot for what he's doing." Bob said.

"I agree but that's not my call." I muttered as I stood up. I gave him a hug before I headed toward the door of my locker room.

"I've got to go take care of everything because if I know Wade and I know he's probably bugging the crap out of my assistant." I said.

"You go do your thing I'll wait for Randy." Bob said. I nodded and walked out of my locker room and headed toward Jack's. It was good he was back even for a night. I was actually looking forward to his match with Daniel because that meant somewhere along the line that the Ankle Lock could get a reversal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was kind of scary. It was so scattered. I'd only seen a glimpse of Phoenix as she wandered around trying to make sure everything was in order for all these Legends that were around. I wasn't sure why I had a match with Swagger but I wasn't going to complain.

Honestly, I was impressed with the way Phoenix had handled the Alex situation though no one had been able to hear exactly what Alex said. Phoenix had too many issues as it was and Michael wasn't helping her in any way. The way she was dressed was different than normal but I had heard from some of her conversations that it had something to do with her mother. I was sitting in the back watching the show when I saw her answer her phone and ignore the show. I was worried about her because she had been on the phone so much lately. I was starting to get curious as to how she was going to pull off being away from her kids for so long. Nothing was going to change Randy's mind and I still felt a bit guilty that it was my fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just gotten there. I was headed toward my locker room. I sighed as I put my duffel bag down.

"Hey son." Bob said. I nodded my head at him before I turned to him.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing, just had a talk with Phoenix is all." He answered. I groaned.

"Can you possibly not talk to her?" I asked.

"No I'll continue to talk to her." He answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you told her about your Thanksgiving plans?" Bob asked.

"No and she doesn't need to know because she'll be working as usual." I answered.

"Randy you could at least tell her you won't have the kids." Bob said.

"I don't have to, she'll find out." I muttered.

"Yeah but she doesn't have the time to do, handle them." He said.

"I don't really care." I fired.

"Fine." He said.

"Let's go do that interview." I said as I grabbed my title and headed toward the interview stage.

My dad stood behind me and Gene stood across from me. I had my title belt slung over my shoulder.

"Randy I'm going to ask you the same thing I asked your dad earlier on; at Survivor Series do you think you will walk out WWE Champion?" Gene said.

"Gene I'll tell you right now-"I started but stopped when R-Truth showed up.

"Randy what's up? Yo, check this out, you know I hate to say this but last week John Cena knew exactly what he was doing when he counted your shoulders down for the one two three. You see people like to think Cena has a choice, free or fired. That's not a choice it's going to be free. But you have two choices you can let it happen or you can do somethin' about it. It might not be right but it's the truth." R-Truth said.

"Seems as if everybody has got this all figured out. You know I guess there is one way I can make sure John Cena doesn't screw me over this Sunday at Survivor Series and that is if I punt him in the head tonight." I said as I walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was ready for my match. Actually I looked forward to it. I walked out to the ring and noticed that Phoenix was sitting next to Aurora who looked like she had tears in her eyes. I wondered what had caused the tears in her eyes but I needed to focus on my match with Jack. Jack and I started the match and we worked hard. He put the Ankle Lock on me and I rolled out the way Phoenix had been begging for weeks.

"Finally someone f****** listened to me." Phoenix said from her spot. I smiled a little to myself before we continued the match. I ended up winning the match but my celebration was cut short when Ted came out and attacked me. He then walked away with Maryse. I had a feeling that I would be facing him at Survivor Series.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat quietly after my outburst. I had apologized to JR and Jerry for my language. I had to stand up when they introduced the Legends because I was supposed to be my mother. I settled back down to watch Piper's Pit. I listened to John and Wade talk complete nonsense as I waited for Randy to show up. I knew he was somewhere. I listened to Randy talk to John about how he wanted to end John with a punt but he didn't because he went to attack Wade. I smiled. I knew the Viper would try something else. He got down and ready to hit the RKO when John got in the way. John got an RKO instead and Randy backed up to give him the punt but he had to fight Wade off. Randy got the AA instead.

"Silly silly man Orton." I said with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh when John attacked Wade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day Hart Dynasty Hotel Room (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the bed as Gwyneth listed all the items we would need to pull off our makeover on Aurora. I was sick of Wade being an arrogant a** to her so we were going to spruce up her appearance and shock him come Survivor Series. Natalya was going to help too. We heard a knock and Natalya opened the door and Aurora walked in.

"Sit on the bed and we'll get started." Gwyneth barked. I raised an eyebrow but got off the bed.

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked.

"No not really." I answered.

"Yeah you just have to put contacts in from now on." Gwyneth said. Aurora looked at Natalya and swallowed.

"Don't worry we'll just show you how to do your hair and makeup." Natalya said.

"Yeah then we're going on a shopping trip." Gwyneth said with a smile. Aurora grimaced and I smiled.

"Could we put some color in her hair?" Natalya asked.

"No way in hell are you getting near me with color." Aurora said. I smiled.

"How would you feel with clip on hair color?" Gwyneth asked.

"Yeah that actually sounds kind of cool." Aurora answered with a smile. We laughed. This was how everything was supposed to be. It was calming and helped me think through all the pain.

"Okay first we put your contacts in." Gwyneth said as she took off Aurora's glasses and helped put the contacts in.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"I kind of like them actually." Aurora answered with a smile. I watched as Natalya pulled the hair tie out of Aurora's hair and I picked up the brush. I sat behind her as I brushed out her hair.

"Now with your beautiful hair you can leave it down, curl it, or straighten it." I said as I finished with the brush. Natalya took Aurora's hand and took her to the full length mirror.

"Wow I look so different." She whispered.

"We're not half done with you yet sweetheart." Natalya said with a smile.

"She's right, what color you want in your hair?" Gwyneth asked.

"Can we do black?" Aurora asked with a devilish smile.

"Is there a guy you're not telling us about?" Gwyneth asked. Aurora blushed so deep a red she almost matched my hair color.

"Who is he?" Natalya asked.

"You promise it won't leave this room?" Aurora asked.

"Cross our hearts." We said in unison.

"It may be the leader of Nexus." Aurora gushed. My eyes widened and I smiled.

"You and Wade? I can actually see that." I said.

"Yeah after Jake gets through his little spiel." Gwyneth said.

"Oh I know that look on Phoenix's face." Natalya piped up as she saw the devilish smile on my face.

"That's one of Randy's 'I'm planning evil smirks'." Gwyneth said.

"Yeah we're hitting my favorite store." I said.

"Hm does this store have something to do with Victoria's Secret?" Natalya asked.

"Hell yes." I said as I got up and grabbed my purse.

"Phoenix you don't have to do that." Aurora said.

"I'm doing it and I'm paying, that simple." I said as I walked toward the door. I knew they were following me which meant it was time for a shopping trip. Heck maybe I'd pick up a couple of things for me and my upcoming anniversary. Wait, I'd be celebrating that alone. I smirked.

"Hey you guys can buy whatever." I said.

"This isn't good." Natalya muttered.

"She's planning something." Gwyneth agreed.


	16. London Guy

Author's Notes: I'm getting there. It's a lot of fun working with one laptop and a school computer. Anyway my take on Survivor Series and all the fun emotions that comes with it. I owe a lot of this story to my lovely and incredible betareader NellyLove!

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, the OCs, and the nicknames. The songs and wrestlers go to their respected owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday November 21st, 2010 Miami, Florida Survivor Series (Phoenix's POV)~~

I sighed as I settled into my seat. Aurora was hidden away somewhere Wade wouldn't look. I was in a pair of slacks and a pink button up. My hair was curled and free. I didn't pay attention to very much around me. I was more concentrated on the sounds of backstage than anything else. I was keeping tabs on where Nexus was so that I could makes sure no one saw Aurora before her big reveal. I looked up when Ted's music played.

"Why the hell is Maryse wearing fur in Florida?" I asked.

"Who knows, she's Maryse." Chimera answered. I nodded my head to that and sat back to watch the title match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had tried to approach Phoenix's office and she had yelled at me to go away. I was worried about why she was acting like that. I got into the ring and saw how Phoenix and Chimera were sitting there. I could just read the tension on Phoenix's shoulders which didn't confuse me considering the fact that Randy was in a title match. Ted and I started the match and the two of us had a good bout but I made him tap out to the LeBell Lock eventually. I let out a sigh of relief as I walked out of that ring with my title clutched to me. I had dodged Ted once but I had a feeling the two of us weren't done battling over my title. I looked at Phoenix who had moved in her seat just a little and I saw something I hadn't expected to see again. Pride. I looked at her and offered her a smile as I walked to the back. I walked past John and stopped.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just worried about my match tonight." John answered.

"You'll do the right thing." I said with a smile. John nodded his head.

"Great title defense by the way." John said.

"Thanks." I replied as I gave him a wave and walked toward my locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was enjoying my night. I was so proud of Natalya and suddenly it was time for Randy's match. I stood up and walked to the top of the ramp.

"Wait John don't start the match yet." I said. John looked at me and shrugged.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to my very special guest, Aurora Swagger." I said as I waved my hand to the ramp. Her music started and I listened to the words as I waited.

"S so swaggeriffic  
S so swaggeriffic

S so swaggeriffic

S so swaggeriffic 

How can ya call it a lifestyle, if ya don't live ya life in style?  
How can ya call it a lifestyle, if ya don't live ya life in style?  
They call me the walkin beauty pageant  
Don't need a crown with my jewelry flashin'  
10 girls behind me tryina be like me  
Hella fly till I die and there ain't no actin  
I'm a connoisseur and I'd like to help you  
The look on ya face got ya sh** devalued  
How ya gona rock Donatella with a frown?  
Girl this ain't a competition,  
Do you wana ask the crowd?  
I'm the type of girl who can make things rare;  
If I wear something, it'll sell out everywhere  
I rock hellz bellz with my new Chanel  
You rock fake nails, Chanel with 2 l's  
I freak black pearls, I freak rose gold  
You pearls turned black when the paint got old  
This is not a popularity contest  
When god made me he made a new commandment!

Fly fly fly  
(And he said...)  
Thou shalt be fly fly fly  
(Til the end...)  
Until the day you die die die  
I'm fly! lemme testify!  
Not a habit, I'm just gifted  
Lord please keep me swaggeriffic"

I was worried when she didn't show up so I switched from my mike setting to the walkie-talkie.

"Gwyneth where the heck is she?" I asked.

"What? Have you checked Swagger's locker room?" I asked.

"Find her." I growled as I switched back.

"S so swaggeriffic  
S so swaggeriffic

S so swaggeriffic

S so swaggeriffic  
I spot swagger with my London eye  
You ain't got it- I can spot it from the London eye!  
So fly I hit heaven  
Flyer than a 747 when I'm riding with my London guy...  
Yeah, on ya birthday you get flowers"

I smiled when at the exact moment London guy went Aurora stepped out. I rolled my eyes at her and took her in. She was in a pair of skin tight jeans, a black top with a rounded neckline that, thanks to her new bra, showed just the right amount of her cleavage. Her blonde hair with the black streak through it on her left side was curled and she was in a pair of two inch stilettos.

"Nice touch with the shoes." I whispered.

"Thanks." She said. I looked back to the ring and couldn't help but smile. Randy had that knowing smirk on his face and Wade's jaw had literally dropped. I put an arm around Aurora's waist and the two of us headed back to the announce table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shook my head at my wife. I figured she'd get tired of Wade treating Aurora like she wasn't meant to clean his boots. Though that transformation was shocking. I always knew under those clothes and behind the glasses there was a sexy vixen in Aurora. I turned to John who was trying to get Wade to focus on the match. John started the match and Wade and I started to wrestle. I had gotten away from him and I heard the announcers behind me.

"Wow you're actually hot." Michael sneered.

"Cole you say one more thing about Aurora and I will hurt you." Phoenix growled. I smiled and turned my focus back to the match.

It was a back and forth affair and a couple of times it seemed Wade would get the win but he didn't. I nailed him with the RKO and I got the win. I was relieved to hear the bell for all of two seconds before I realized John was fired. I felt lost without my best friend. I stood up and when he handed the title we hugged. I then RKOed him.

I got out of the ring and headed to the back. I looked at the announce table and saw the tears in Phoenix's eyes. Her rock had just been taken away and a part of me hurt for her but I didn't really care. She needed to get over the fact she brought it on herself.

I had to go Christmas shopping soon for my kids. Hell maybe I'd send her an anniversary present. I wondered how she was going to handle things but she's done pregnancy and our schedule before. Though now she had four kids to worry about but I didn't really care.


	17. You're Unbelievable

Author's Notes: I'm getting there. It's a lot of fun working with one laptop and a school computer. This chapter has John's farewell and a lot of tears. I owe a lot of this story to my lovely and incredible betareader NellyLove!

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, the OCs, and the nicknames. The songs and wrestlers go to their respected owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday November 22nd, 2010 Orlando, Florida (Phoenix's POV)~~

I was trying to sleep through Wade's little speech but it wasn't going very well. Mostly due to Marie's constant wiggling. Some days that girl was a handful. I was also a bit pissed off at Randy because I now know that he doesn't want the kids for Thanksgiving which for me sucked. I'd have to take them to TNA and that probably wasn't going to end well. Marie finally laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me.

"Sh its okay, don't cry." I whispered as I stroked her hair. I felt her nod and I stiffened just a bit when I heard the General Manager give Wade a rematch tonight against Randy. I could feel it deep down that something was going to happen but I couldn't put my finger on it. I stood up and glared at Wade. He smiled at me before he left with Nexus. I settled back into the chair holding Marie to me when a thought struck me. Sheamus had a match next.

"Uh Kai you mind if I go to the back?" I asked.

"No, I don't I think it would be best for Marie." Chimera said.

"Speaking of Marie, Kai can I borrow your travel bassinet in five months?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sure Dragon will lend you hers too." Chimera answered. I nodded and stood up and started toward the back. I needed to avoid watching the action because Marie was afraid of Sheamus. I poked my head into catering and spotted Aurora.

"Hey Rose you mind keeping an eye on the match and telling me when it's finished?" I asked.

"Why?" Aurora asked.

"Because a certain Irish-man whose name we will not say is coming on." I answered.

"Who Sheamus?" Wade asked as he walked by. Marie gave a small cry and tightened her grip on my neck. I growled low in my throat.

"Stuart Alexander Bennett." I growled. It wasn't often I used wrestler's real names if they went by different names. Mostly when I was pissed off at them and wanted to strangle them and this was one of those times.

"Yes Phoenix?" Wade asked with a smile. Aurora was at my side so I managed to give her Marie so I crossed toward Wade and slapped him upside the head.

"You know we don't say his name." I muttered.

"I know I just wanted to see what she'd do this time." Wade said. I rolled my eyes at him and took Marie from Aurora.

"I'll let you know when it's finished and tell you who wins." Aurora said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." Aurora replied as she looked at Wade out of the corner of her eye.

"Marie can you say bye to Aunt Aurora and Uncle Wade?" I asked quietly.

"Bye." Marie said as she waved.

"See you later sweetie." Aurora said.

"Bye luv." Wade said. I chuckled to myself as I walked toward my locker room. I opened the door and saw the boys sitting on the floor looking dejected.

"Hey why the long faces?" I asked as I closed the door with my foot. Joey looked up at me and I could see the tears in his ice blue eyes.

"Daddy doesn't love us anymore." Joey said. I tensed and put Marie down next to them.

"Please watch your sister while I go talk to your dad." I said as I walked away. I walked down the hall and even though everyone tried to get my attention I ignored them until I walked into Randy's locker room. I didn't bother with knocking and I was glad he still kept to his normal schedule.

"Randy." I said. He turned to me and glared at me.

"Don't glare at me." I muttered.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You want to know?" I countered. He gave a small nod.

"I've got four kids in my office and three of them are in tears because they think you don't love them anymore." I stated. Randy looked at me like I was insane.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Really? Shocking." I muttered. He shook his head at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've explained to them that we're just taking a break because of your f****** imagination has me sleeping with Daniel even though you know I wouldn't do something like that." I growled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really, I'm the one it happens to and not the one who does it." I answered as I walked out. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Randy some days. I walked into my office and smiled at the kids. I wanted to fix things but sometimes that wasn't possible.

"You know what we're going to do on Thursday?" I asked.

"No." Kyl said.

"I'm going to take all of you with me to TNA and after that we'll do whatever you want. Go to Aunt Michelle's or Uncle Jeff's for dinner I don't really care." I said. Adrian offered me a sad smile and I sighed.

"Boys it's not really your fault." I said as I sat down on the floor.

"But it feels like it." Joey said.

"No it's not trust me. Your dad and I love you all a bunch but sometimes your dad is paranoid and thinks I did things I would never do so we're done." I said as I kissed each one of them on the forehead. Marie hugged me around the neck and I held her close.

"I'd die for all of you and everyone knows it." I said as I smiled at them. Joey, Kyl, and Adrian hugged me and I could feel the tears in my own eyes.

"Really mommy?" Joey asked.

"Really." I answered.

"Why do you say that?" Kyl asked.

"Because I've fought to protect you guys especially if you're threatened by one of the wrestlers." I said. The boys let go and I stood up Marie still in my grip.

"Let's go cheer for Uncle Daniel." I said as we walked out of my office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed just once. Phoenix was too emotional. I sat down in the steel chair to think. Phoenix had a point though. It wasn't fair to the kids but I'd make it up to them eventually. Honestly in my current state I wasn't sure how good it would be for me to see them. I knew that Phoenix would take better care of them even though she seemed so full of stress lately. I was wondering how she'd handle Wrestlemania week considering she'd have all the kids and the boys' birthday. I hadn't known they actually existed but they had actually changed something in my relationship with Phoenix. It had been for the better but sometimes it got to be too much for me. I had turned on the feed and low and behold there was Phoenix with the kids watching Daniel's match against Ted. I shook my head and released a sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could see Phoenix but she was concerned with keeping her kids quiet. I was working my match with Ted but I was still confused. Brie Bella had accompanied me down to the ring. It was different but at least there was an equalizer for Maryse. I managed to get Ted into the LeBell lock after a hard struggle and got him to tap out. I won the match but Nikki came out and the two of them started to argue with each other so I took my title belt and backed out of the ring slowly. I was almost up the ramp when I realized that Phoenix was standing up with her arms crossed over her middle. I was confused but I felt a tug on my hand and I look down to see Marie.

"Hey how have you been?" I asked.

"Okay." She answered. It was a reflex but I picked her up. She wrapped an arm around my neck and I headed toward the back. I knew that she'd been staying with Michelle but that would only last so long especially with Michelle due in March. There always seemed to be something going on in Phoenix's life. It never seemed to fail that was certain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew that John's farewell was coming but it still kind of hurt. I stood at the end of the line and I could see that my kids were standing next to Daniel. They all looked like they'd been crying. I hurt for them but I wasn't going to comfort them right now. Phoenix would talk to John later. John came down and was stopped by the boys and Marie as they hugged him. He got to the end and looked at me. I hugged him. I walked away and John continued on the way out.

I needed to get ready for my match. It was going to be a hard match I could almost tell. I sat in my locker room and waited for it to be my turn. Finally it was time for my match and I headed toward the ring. I got out there and saw Phoenix sitting with Marie on her lap until I'm face down on the ramp with Nexus attacking me.

They targeted my knee and when they were broken up I was taken to the back. My knee hurt but I was determined to work this match. I got out there with my knee still hurting and we did our match. It was a little bit of back and forth action and just when it seemed Wade was going to win John came out of nowhere and beat him up. Wade got back into the ring and I gave him an RKO and got the pin. The only reason the match was still going was because of John pulling the ref out before he attacked Wade. I was in the corner when Miz came out and cashed in his briefcase. I put up a fight but when I went for an RKO he reversed it with the Skull Crushing Finale. I was in pain and shock because I had lost my title. I could hear Phoenix's groan and I felt bad but I couldn't have fixed it if I wanted to.


	18. Couch Suit and She's an Orton

Author's Note: Ha I got my laptop back. Anyway another RAW another struggle and a new king. Phoenix's stress level is now through the roof. Also look for Special Chapters on December 1st and December 14th. Heck I might do Christmas but I don't think so. Special chapter..it's only got two point of views instead of three. Randy is home resting his knee. A big shout out goes to my fantablous betareader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: Still only own Phoenix, and my OCS. Plus the nicknames for the wrestlers. Though I'm still looking for a good one to call Justin….otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday November 29th, 2010, Philadelphia Pennsylvania (Phoenix's POV)~~

I sat in my chair with Marie settled onto my lap. I had the kids with me again because they wanted to go with me to Alabama when I visited my parents' graves. I was in a pair of skin tight jeans and a black tank top. I was completely tired of Michael and the show had barely started. I wanted the night to be over already because Alex Riley was already driving me up the wall. I smiled down at Marie who was sitting quietly though she looked sad. It hurt to see my baby sad but I needed to focus. Daniel's match was coming up and I was hoping that Daniel would win. I had a nagging feeling that had me thinking that I was going to have a stress level through the roof before the night was over and sadly I didn't want to deal with that. I wrapped my arms around Marie and she cuddled into me. She was in a pair of jeans, sneakers, and her Randy Orton Viper Baby Tee.

I was glad that Daniel was doing so well but I couldn't hold back the cringe when his shoulder was hurt. I was kind of pissed off because I didn't need anyone else on the injured list. I sighed and looked away as Alberto worked on Daniel's shoulder. I was glad when the bell went for the end of the match. I knew that Daniel had tapped out but I was glad for that. I was worried when he got helped to the back. Somewhere deep inside I hoped he didn't have an injury.

When the R-Truth came out and demanded a member of Nexus to come out I was thinking this was a bad idea. I was confused but I had a feeling John was the one who had attacked McGuillicutty but I wasn't completely sure.

"Unka John?" Marie asked.

"I don't know baby, I don't know." I answered as I kissed her on the top of her head. Marie smiled at me and I looked down and couldn't help but wonder if things could have been different if I hadn't known Daniel. It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway. Eventually Randy and I would have folded and things would have ended horribly. I had a feeling that Randy would let me keep the kids and I didn't really care. I had been making calls all day for the boys' birthday party. I had already gotten the day off so I didn't really care but I wanted to make sure that all the parents didn't mind me picking up their kids. I'd send them an invite later but I wanted to lay the groundwork first. I had actually zoned out of the matches so I wasn't paying any attention. I looked up when Marie tapped my shoulder to see Daniel up on the screen with the Bellas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had an ice pack on my right shoulder, a towel thrown over my left shoulder, and my belt on my lap. I was sore. That was for certain.

"Daniel. Daniel oh my gosh are you okay?" Brie asked as she came over.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine but I just had a quick question; what was the deal with you coming down during my entrance last week?" I asked.

"Oh well you know I've just been seeing you around and I just really wanted to-" Brie started by Nikki showed up.

"Hey stud, miss me?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki he's hurt." Brie said.

"Um Brie he's tough, he's fine, and handsome." Nikki said.

"What are you two doing flirting with this nerd? I told you we're supposed to be in charge of the fifty dancing girls I had set up for Miz's celebration. You know what, hold on. Champ, yeah, yeah how are you doin'? Yeah big night. I know champ big- are you sure no the whole thing's set- alright, alright. You know what, that's why you're the most awesome champ in WWE history okay alright I'll talk at you. Uh you two are unneeded at this time. And you, look at you. Missed out on the biggest opportunity of your life having the Miz mentor you on NXT. And now what do you have? Nothing. all this this could've been yours." Alex said.

"I'm doing okay I think." I said.

"Yeah he's just fine. Yeah." Nikki and Brie said.

"Didn't I tell you two to leave? And you watch and learn. Welcome to Mizfest 2010." Alex said as he walked away.

"Is he serious?" I asked.

"What does that even mean?" Nikki asked. The Bellas continued to talk to me. Eventually I got away and headed to my locker room. I needed some time to gather my thoughts. I knew Randy wasn't here but it was different. Phoenix was on her own. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I knew come Wednesday she would be in Alabama at a grave yard. I didn't know what she'd do the fourteenth either. It seemed she'd spend it all alone and I still felt like it was my fault.

I sat in a steel chair and quietly watched Morrison versus Cody and I couldn't help but smile at Phoenix. She was still on this anti-Dashing bring back the old Cody kick. They were starting to do that with Ted but it hadn't been fully realized yet. I couldn't help but wonder why they had decided for a double-count out in the next match. Though I was impressed with Big Zeke. He was a scary guy if you were being honest with yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Miz.

"Where the hell did he get the couch suit?" I asked. Chimera shrugged. A smile curved to my lips as I listened to Jerry challenge the Miz and the General Manager make it happen. Not only was it his first WWE Championship match it was his first tables, ladders, and chairs match and something inside me was scared for him but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. I wished I could place it but I can't and it's actually pissing me off.

Regardless I was trying to ignore Michael as I watched the tag match. Chimera and I exchanged glances and knew that could have been Evan if he hadn't been hurt. I smiled at John and had to keep a tight grip on Marie to keep her from going to John. I barely had time to grab my laptop, phone, and drink from the table before John put Slater through the table. I looked up at John with a smile curved to my lips. I was curious to what he was doing before but now it was clear. He leaned down and gave Marie a quick kiss before he dashed away from the rest of Nexus. I had to put Marie in my chair as I set my stuff down on the ground. I turned to Marie before I winked at Punk. This was going to be an interesting night. I picked Marie up and put her back into my lap. She looked at me with those big blue eyes and I knew that she could tell I was worried. She was a smart cookie. During Morrison's match against Del Rio I was starting to get pissed off by the horn and I was about to say something when Marie pointed at the car and I saw Rey. That made a lot of sense now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe how easy Phoenix had taken care of making sure her things and Marie were safe after John's stunt with the table. I had seen Aurora with two girls I had never seen before and when I asked her who they were she didn't say anything. It was different but I was glad that Aurora had come out of her shell a little bit. I mean she couldn't be the bookworm her whole career and I have to admit she's a very hot woman but not my type. I had actually seen the boys and they had seemed like they were having a better week but not by much. I wished I could help Phoenix but she was already catching rides and doing the best she could. I'm starting to think that she's taking the kids before March. It was kind of nice actually. She got to spend so much time with them when she needed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't help but want to tune out Wade the entire time he was talking but when Nexus went to attack John in the parking lot I hadn't expected the superstars to be there. I straightened up a little and cringed when Justin was put into that car actually breaking the glass. Oh he was going to be sore which would upset Gwyneth just a little bit but it was funny. I held Marie tightly because I felt her tense. She was my baby and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. When Natalya came out for her match I was excited and just a bit confused. I would never get Santino and I was glad of that. I had a feeling Maryse was going to be in a pissy mood and I was kind of hoping Ted would eventually get rid of her but he hadn't done it yet. I couldn't help but smile when Ted just snapped at her. It wasn't often he did that but I could read the anger in his posture and I was worried about him. I knew everything was okay on the home front but I couldn't be exactly sure.

"Kitten, you know who is coming up." Chimera said. I shrugged it off and turned Marie to face me. I pulled my headset off.

"Marie, Sheamus is coming on do you think you can sit through the match?" I asked. Marie looked scared for a split second but then I saw a fierce light to her eyes and I knew it was the Orton backbone. She nodded her head and I turned her around and pulled the headset back on.

"She's going to sit through it?" Punk asked.

"Yeah she's an Orton what do you expect?" I asked. Punk shrugged and we got ready to do our jobs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My jaw actually dropped. Marie was sitting and watching a Sheamus match without flinching. I heard a knock on my door so I walked to open it and saw the boys.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile.

"Hi Uncle Daniel, you'll be there for our party right?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." I answered.

"Hey guys what are you doing this week?" I asked.

"On Wednesday we're going to Alabama to visit our Grandparent's grave with mommy." Kyl answered. I blinked a little and smiled.

"That's great." I said. They walked further into my locker room and sat on the floor. I closed the locker room door. I was glad that someone was going to Alabama with Phoenix because she was tense as it was and stressed out to her full 5'9'' frame with Nexus that she needed time to relax. I heard the bell ring and knew that Phoenix's stress just got worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I was proud of Marie. She was facing her fears. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to hold back a curse. My stress level had just gone through the roof. It was going to suck because I couldn't be this stressed because it wasn't good for my babies. I sat back and I couldn't wait for Jerry's match. While watching this match I growled. I couldn't believe Michael and I'd get him later. Jerry had deserved that and Michael was being an a** as usual. I put Marie down to gather my stuff after the show was finished. Punk looked at me.

"Hey Phoenix what is your deal with Daniel?" He asked.

"I don't have a deal." I answered. He nodded and the two of us along with Marie headed to the back.

"I think it would be cool if the two of you started a storyline." Punk said.

"Yeah that won't happen; I'll see you next week." I said.

"See you next week Phoenix." He replied. He stopped once and kissed Marie on the forehead before he left. My I-Phone went playing "All Grown Up". I answered it.

"Hey Steph, how's it going?" I asked.

"You cleared it with Randy right?" I asked.

"It's an awesome idea and I'm going to do it." I replied.

"Hey Steph, when is Hunter coming back?" I asked.

"Well, I actually need someone sane to help me out." I answered.

"Regardless, you guys are going to be at the boys' party in March right?" I asked.

"Great." I said.

"Wait, what do you mean new talent?" I asked.

"Steph that's not funny." I cried as she hung up. I hung my head and wanted to bang my head into a wall before I saw Aurora with two new girls walking toward me.

"Hey, Phoenix I was looking for you." Aurora said.

"I heard." I said.

"This is Kimberly Whistler and Leanne Matthews." Aurora said.

"Phoenix Orton though after April it might be Phoenix Eldio-Hart." I said. I looked at them both.

"Which one is Kimberly?" I asked.

"I am." The 5'7'', brunette with golden streaks through it, green-gold eyes, and a nice diva body; she was actually my perfect mind set and to top it off she had nice Latin skin too. I turned to the one who must be Leanne. She was slim, southern tan, black hair that had outrageous pink stripes through it, and sea blue eyes.

"Okay someone fill me in." I said.

"They are supposed to be your foil for Nexus." Aurora said.

"I'd prefer to go by Carrie Lutz and I'm supposed to be going after Heath." Kimberly said.

"I'd like Leanne King and I'm for Michael McGuillicutty." Leanne said. I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Okay so I have my high flyer in Gwyneth, my eccentric one in Kimberly, my brawler maybe in Leanne, and my leader in Aurora." I said.

"What I'm not a leader." Aurora said.

"You are when you're going after you know who." I said. Aurora sighed and I smiled when Gwyneth came over. She had not only Justin with her but Heath with her. He immediately wrapped his arms around Kimberly.

"Well that makes this easier if you two are dating." I muttered.

"She's dating McGuillicutty too." Heath said with a nod to Leanne. I closed my eyes.

"Aurora write this down." I said. Aurora nodded giving me the okay.

"I need you to call Isabella, Megan, Adrianna, Melina, Natalya, Blair, Beth, and Mickie." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"So I can train you guys. I'm going to call Trish, my sisters, and my Aunt Michelle." I answered.

"What does Michelle do?" Heath asked.

"She does entrances because I already have the girls' entrance music in my head. Now I need to grab the rest of my kids and get some sleep. Wednesday is going to suck so until I see you all again goodnight." I said as I left making sure to hold Marie's hand. I couldn't find the boys but I managed to find them in Daniel's locker room.


	19. Tears of an Angel Special

Author's Note: Really short chapter. Just a look into Phoenix's sadness. Though she does ask for a little help. A big shout out goes to my fantablous betareader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: Still only own Phoenix, and my OCS. Plus the nicknames for the wrestlers. Though I'm still looking for a good one to call Justin….otherwise the wrestlers own themselves. I also don't own the song. That belongs to RyanDan it's called Tears of An Angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday December 1st, 2010, Talladega, Alabama (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat on the grass with my legs crossed and Marie on my lap. I may let them call Bret, Chris, Michelle, and Jeff their grandparents on my side but they weren't. My parents were right in front of me. I was biting my lip to keep from crying. Marie got off my lap and tottered over to Dragon. I took a shaky breath before I rested my hand on their headstone.

"I want to know what to do. Especially with Randy." I whispered.

"I wish you guys were still here to help me through everything." I whispered. I shook my head and let a tear or two slip. I felt slightly jealous of my two younger sisters. They had their husbands to comfort them and it kind of hurt. I shrugged it off and looked over at them. I sometimes felt like an outsider and I was most of the time.

"Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It can't be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel

Tears of an Angel.

Stop every clock  
The stars are in shock  
The river will run to the sea  
I won't let you fly  
I won't say goodbye  
I won't let you slip away from me

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of angel  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.  
Tears Of An Angel." I sang quietly. I stood up and brushed off the back of my slacks. I walked over to my sisters and hugged them both. I picked up Marie and held her to me. I then knelt down and gathered the boys into a hug as well.

"I'm sorry mommy." Joey whispered.

"It's fine." I whispered.


	20. Freak the Freak Out

Author's note: Freak the Freak out. Randy's BAACK….that was creepy anyway the beginning of the Daniel Bryan/Phoenix thing. I'm almost caught up but every time I try there seems to be more. It's sucky. Anyway I try. Sinterklaas is a Dutch holiday that Phoenix celebrates because her dad's family started off in Holland and her mother's in Japan. A big shout out goes to my fantablous betareader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: Still only own Phoenix, and my OCS. Plus the nicknames for the wrestlers. Though I'm still looking for a good one to call Justin….otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday December 6th, 2010 Louisville, Ky (Daniel's POV)~~~~~~~

I'd seen Randy around but he stayed out of the way of Phoenix for the most part. I had actually talked to Phoenix who was way too busy for small talk. She said something about the Bellas and her plus her own group. It was different but I couldn't help but be curious about it. I was still confused as to why they had me running a storyline with Phoenix. I mean I had started this mess and it worried me. I was hoping that everything would run smoothly but that would never happen. Especially in Phoenix's world where she spent more time breaking up fights and yelling at people than actually enjoying her job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was seated in my chair with Marie on my lap. I was in a pair of jeans and a red tank top. I had my headphones in before the show started. A smile curved to my lips. I'd call Vince during Daniel's match to set up the entrance music for the girls and I wanted a new one. I watched with wide eyes as Michael and Jerry just about went at it. I liked Punk reading the e-mails. Maybe I just enjoyed the fact he made fun of Michael but I don't really care. I looked down at Marie and tapped her hand. She was putting her locket in her mouth again.

"No." I said. I looked up when Randy's music played.

"Daddy." She said. It hurt that he didn't care but I guess he did if he gave them gifts for Sinterklaas. I couldn't understand him some days. He'd gotten Marie the locket with a picture of himself and her pet kitten, Joey a remote control car, Kyl dinosaur, and Adrian got some of those big legos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I strode down the ramp to the ring. I was in a really bad mood. I could see the smile on Marie's face and I was a bit confused but I just got into the ring. I glared holes through Michael.

"Michael I want you to send a message to your favorite superstar the Miz. You see I don't blame him for cashing in the Money in the Bank briefcase when he did. I don't because if the roles were reversed I would have done the exact same thing. As a matter of fact the Miz and I are a lot alike, the only difference is that I have proven that I have the ability to back up what I say in this ring. So Michael keep on rooting for the Miz, do it all you want, I don't care. Because injured knee or not I'm going to take back the WWE championship from the Miz tonight." I stated. I turned slowly when Miz's music came on. I then walked toward the ropes.

"Randy, Randy, Randy, you used to be so original. So willing to stand on your own but now you sound like everyone else who is underestimating me. This past summer we both were in the very same Money in the Bank match the only difference is that I won and you lost. Now you're left standing there in that middle of that ring with nothing more than tough talk and an injured knee while I stand on this stage the new WWE champion." The Miz said.

"Why is he still carrying around the briefcase?" Phoenix asked.

"And as far as you winning back your title tonight yeah that's not going to happen. Cause the RAW GM already informed me that since I successfully defended my title last week I don't have to defend it again until the Tables Ladders and Chairs Pay-Per-View in two weeks. Against you Randy, so the good news is your knee is going to be all better; the bad news is it really doesn't make a difference because you're going to lose again." The Miz said.

"Great plan, great plan Miz. The only problem with that plan is where's the seven guys that's going to come down to the ring and beat me down before you face me. No no no no Miz, don't you look at A-Riley. Don't you look at him because he doesn't even count as one." I said.

"Yeah that's pretty funny coming from a guy whose on one leg and even though the Miz here doesn't have to lower himself by facing you tonight Randy well I got five minutes to kill and there's nothing better that I'd like to do then challenge you to a match. And prove to you and the rest of the world that even Randy Orton can go A-RI." Alex said.

"I don't know what it is exactly you just said but I accept, you're on." I said.

"That's good but there's one more thing I have to tell you Randy. The GM also informed me that I get to pick the kind of match we're going to have at TLC pay-per-view. So I'm going to think long and hard because well my decision is going to be just like me, awesome." The Miz said.

"The Miz I'm looking forward to that, I really am looking forward to your decision. Uh and for anyone out there who thinks I might be too injured to compete, there is one thing injured knee or not that I can still do very well." I said. I turned and when Michael got shoved I hit him with a RKO. I glared at Miz some and threw my pose in there for effect. I got down and started to leave before a small hand tugged at mine. I looked down and saw my daughter. I picked her up and carried her away. I heard Phoenix's sharp breath and couldn't help but smile. I loved making her question my motives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My jaw actually dropped. Not because Randy accepted a match with Alex or that he RKOed Michael but the fact Phoenix was letting him take Marie. I shook my head and looked up when Brie walked into my locker room.

"It's time for our match." She said. I nodded and stood up heading toward the door. I opened it to find Nikki.

"Hey Daniel." She said.

"Hey Nikki, how are you?" I asked.

"Good. Hey Brie." Nikki said.

"Hey Nikki." Brie said.

"What are you doing in Daniel's locker room?" Nikki asked.

"Well Daniel has a mix tag match tonight and I volunteered to be his partner, isn't that great?" Brie asked.

"That's amazing, wow that's -that's awesome well I wish you guys luck." Nikki said.

"Well thank you." I said.

"Have a lot of fun, kick some butt." Nikki said.

"We will." Brie said. We walked away and headed toward the ring. We were walking down the ramp when I heard Phoenix and Punk talk.

"You okay Kitten?" Punk asked.

"No I'm not, my daughter went renegade on me and now she's urgh." Phoenix said.

"What? You want to speak English?" Punk asked.

"My daughter went renegade on me by leaving with Randy and now she's walking with him." She growled.

"Oh that makes more sense now." Punk said.

I got into the ring listening to the commentators. Ted and I started the match and a few seconds later Nikki is heading down the ramp. Ted and I have a few minutes of back and forth action before Maryse tagged herself in and I had to tag out to Brie. I stood on the floor before slowly making my way to the apron. After Ted broke up the pin I got in and took him out. Which gets Maryse pissed off and the ref was trying to get me out and this resulted in some Twin magic. I go to the apron and waited until Nikki got the win. I got back into the ring and hugged her. I held the ropes for her before I got out. We're at the stage and I'm kind of enjoying the attention because it won't last for long. I see Phoenix standing with her phone pressed to her ear. She glared once at the Bellas before she nodded her head.

I walked to the back confused but I'm going to let it go because that meant everything would turn out okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hung up before I sat back down. I pulled my headset back on and smiled. It was all taken care of and the only thing I had to worry about was the video package for the girls'. I didn't know what I was going to do. I'd have to get Nexus somewhere and work somethin' out. I was still pissed about the Daniel Bryan thing. Next week I was going to stake a claim but not before then. I settled back to watch David talk about something I could care less about.

"He's more of a diva then one of the Divas." I said after he complained about the burger.

"You're so nice." Punk said.

"Thank you." I replied as I chuckled. I felt just a little bad for Husky but then it faded away. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped when Tyson walked out with that giant of a man. I stood up and went to the apron.

"David." I hissed.

"What?" He asked.

"You want me ringside?" I asked.

"No I've got it." He answered. I sighed and walked back to my chair. I had my hands clenched on my lap as I watch the match. I wanted to be of some help but I supposed David had a point considering my current state of mind. I looked down and back up quickly. I wasn't happy that Tyson won but the fact that man leveled David pissed me off. I was tempted to say something but I knew better then to do that. I stood up.

"I'll be back I need something to eat and I need to speak with Aurora." I said as I walked to the back. I slid up to catering and asked for a bowl of popcorn. I looked around and thanked them for the popcorn before I tried to find Nexus an idea popped into my head. I walked into their locker room.

"Wade I want you in my locker room, Heath, Gabriel after your match you're needed to." I said.

"I'd ask but I'm afraid to." Heath said.

"Don't be." I muttered as I walked away. I found the guy who does the video entrances.

"Hey I've got an idea for the girls' video." I said.

"I'll get my camera." He said. I nodded.

"We'll be in my locker room." I said as I walked to my locker room. I opened the door and all four of them sat in my locker room.

"Good you're all here." I said.

"Uh oh." Aurora said.

"Right we're doing your video package now." I said.

"Why and how?" Gwyneth asked.

"In my office and carefully." I answered. They sighed when Wade walked in.

"Ah my favorite pain in the a**." I muttered. Wade rolled his eyes and I grabbed his wrist. I pulled him so he was in front of my desk and turned him so he faced the side. I grabbed Aurora's wrist and put her in front of him.

"Okay Rose you're going to slap him twice. Wade the second time she goes to slap you grab her wrist and pull her to you and use your imagination." I said.

"You're giving him free reign?" Aurora asked her eyes wide.

"Yup." I answered. Aurora visibly shivered and the door opened again. I smiled as the video guy walked in.

"Give me a couple of minutes to set up and we'll get started." He said.

"Great you're doing one shot for now, two more after the match, and I haven't figured out when the last one will happen." I said.

"We could do it tomorrow if you aren't busy." He said.

"Yeah and we'll edit the entire thing Wednesday." I said. He shrugged and I made sure the rest of the girls were out of the picture before I went to stand by our video guy.

"When you two are ready." He said. Aurora gave a small nod.

"Action." He whispered. I watched as Aurora slapped him. Wade's head actually jerked to the side. I was so going to get it later I could see it now. She got ready to slap him again when he grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her to him. She struggled a little before Wade used his free hand and gripped her chin and lowered his head and grabbed a quick kiss. He pulled away and walked out of view.

"Cut." I whispered. The camera guy nodded.

"That was interesting now I need to go think of what to do for Carrie and Ginger and Gwyneth and Turquoise." I mused.

"I'll just leave the camera gear here; you'll come get me." He said.

"Actually I have an idea for Justin's but I'll think it over." I replied. He shook his head and walked out. I looked at Aurora who hadn't moved.

"I'll see you later Phoenix." Wade said.

"Right whatever." I muttered as he left.

"Rose you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just a little spaced out." She answered.

"I should have rephrased the let Wade do whatever, shouldn't I?" I asked.

"N-no it was great." She answered as she looked up at me. I nodded my head and flipped on the TV. The tag match was just ending. My eyes widened.

"Holy cow." I said.

"What?" Gwyneth and Carrie said.

"They just lost….John is a sneaky one." I muttered.

"I'll go get Slater and Gabriel." Aurora said. I nodded my head and sat on the edge of my desk. My head was starting to hurt but I smiled a little bit.

"Hey my boys were in here right?" I asked.

"Yeah but then they went to Randy's locker room." Leanne said. I gritted my teeth. I stood up and looked at Gwyneth.

"Okay let's see what can I do with you and Justin?" I asked. Gwyneth shrugged and everyone looked at me.

"Uh how about they kiss and she pulls away and slaps him before she leaves?" Carrie suggested. A smirk curved to my lips.

"Perfect thanks Carrie." I said as I stood up. Carrie smiled and we looked up as Justin walked in. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this." Justin said.

"You're not." I muttered. Justin sighed and looked at Heath.

"She scares me." Justin said.

"Where did Aurora get to?" I asked.

"She got sidetracked by Wade but the camera guy should be right behind us." Heath said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Justin's wrist and brought him to where Wade had been standing a minute before him. I released his wrist and propelled Gwyneth to the spot Aurora had.

"Okay the goal here is very simple. You kiss Gwyneth and she'll slap you and then walk away." I said.

"You're abusive." Justin said.

"I know." I muttered. The camera guy walked back in and I smiled. I went to go stand by him again and then we got started. Justin leaned down and kissed Gwyneth and he pulled back with a smile on his lips until Gwyneth slapped him and walked away. I nodded my head and the video was cut. I didn't know what to do with Heath and Carrie. I actually paced before it hit me.

"I got it." I said.

"This can't be good." Gwyneth said.

"It's not." I said. I take Carrie's hand and lead her to my desk. I clean the surface a little.

"Hop up." I said.

"Why?" She asked. I give her a look and she sat on the desk.

"I'm going to have to move the camera aren't I?" The video guy asked.

"Yup." I said. I shoved Slater so he stood in front of her.

"Where is this going?" Slater asked.

"A place we don't normally go." I said.

"This can't be good." Justin said. I smiled at him once.

"Okay this is very simple Carrie he's going to move to kiss you but you push him away and hop off the desk and walk away really sexy and you Heath you're going to whistle." I said.

"How come he doesn't get slapped?" Justin asked.

"Because I already slapped you and Wade." I said. Justin sighed and I nodded once to the camera guy. I watched as the scene played out to perfection and I couldn't help but smile. By the time we were finished I had missed the Morrison Sheamus issue and I had missed part of the Diva match. I rushed out of my office and slid into my seat.

"Did you get lost?" Punk asked.

"No I just had part of a video package to shoot." I said. Punk shrugged and we got back into the swing of commentating. I was pissed off at Lay-Cool and I couldn't do anything. I tensed when Randy's music came on. I stood a little and waited to see if Randy had the kids with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out to the ring. I could see Phoenix standing and I realized why. She knew I had the kids and I actually had them with me. The boys were holding Marie's hand and they stayed on the outside and went to Phoenix who kissed them. She sat back down and crossed her legs. She shifted but then I realized she was unsteady. She stood up and leaned against the apron.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm your equalizer." She answered.

"You couldn't do anything to help." I growled.

"Try me." She hissed. I shook my head at her focused on the ramp.

"Just piss him off more, why don't we?" Phoenix asked after they had showed what happened two weeks ago. I realized she had her headset on.

"What the f*** is with the briefcase, we normally take those." She muttered. The bell rang and when I went to keep Miz off of me Alex tool an advantage and started in on my knee. I battled back and the ref had to pull me out of the corner. Alex, after going for my knee again, went for a pin but I kicked out and he continued with my knee. I fought out and suplexed Riley.

"Holy crap that was an Angle Slam." Phoenix said. I didn't focus on her as I continued to beat the crud out of Riley. I took dominate control. I pulled Alex up and hit him with the Hangman's DDT. I walked toward Miz with a glare. I went for the RKO but the Miz slid in and hit me with the Skull Crushing Finale. I was laid out on the mat. My wife turned out to be a great help. Then I couldn't expect that from her especially considering she was pregnant but she could have stopped him. I'd have a word with her later.

The Miz pulled me up in an attempt to put me through the table but I reversed it and tried to put him through it but he ran away. I followed him, glaring. I turned around and looked at Alex's body. I looked back at the Miz before I moved to get Alex. I dragged him to the table and put him through the table with a powerbomb. I then stepped on him to glare at the Miz. I left the ring and took the kids with me.

"You taking them for the night?" Phoenix asked.

"Maybe." I answered. She shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade was walking pretty fast. I wondered why but I didn't really care. I was just going to watch. I had a smile on my face as I listened to Wade complain, in a sense it was kind of funny. It was good to see John again but I couldn't believe Wade sometimes. A comment popped into my head but I held it back. I knew this would be a different RAW. I actually laughed when John called Wade stupid. I was kind of enjoying my day despite the stress. I smiled. I missed John traveling around with us. I loved the fact John just kept messing up their names and honestly I enjoyed him helping take some of the stress off my shoulders. John making Nexus' lives a living hell was nice. I listened quietly and when Wade asked who was stupid I had to say something.

"You're still stupid." I muttered. My jaw actually dropped as Nexus started to leave Wade.

"Holy crap." I muttered. I looked over at the broadcast team and we watched as John tried to kill Wade, it was kind of fun to watch. Punk was hung up on the fact John was fired. I kind of cringed as Wade's shoulder went into the steel step. I smiled when John handed Punk his soda but then Punk threw it down. I waited patiently as John climbed the steps to give Wade an AA but he sprinted out.

"He ran faster than I've ever seen him run." I said. I clapped my hands for John and watched the screen as it flipped away from John hanging out with the fans. Punk didn't like Cena that was for certain. I'd have to talk to John later but I was interested in Wade instead freaking out at Nexus. I couldn't believe how brave they were being by threatening to kick Wade out if he didn't rehire John. I was just a tiny bit proud of them actually.


	21. Devil's Flaunt and Mike Knox actions?

Author's Note: Some days I feel overwhelmed. Hm. Anyway one with this chapter. Phoenix does weird things and unveils her little band of ladies. Maybe threaten the Bellas it depends on her mood. All my love goes out to my betareader NellyLove!

Disclaimer: Yeah I only own Phoenix, the other OCs, and Phoenix's nicknames. The wrestlers go to themselves and "All American Nightmare" and "Waking Up the Devil" go to Hinder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday December 13th, 2010 New Orleans, LA (Phoenix's POV)~~

I hadn't even made it to gorilla yet because I was making sure the boys were seated ringside with their DVD player via radio with Jerry when my music played.

"Dressed head to toe  
In black on black  
Three bunnies in the  
back of my Cadillac  
With me it's gonna be

a good story to tell  
Cash, grass and a**

On the highway to hell  
be careful what you wish for when you dream

I make the good girls bad

and bad girls worse  
nice guys are last

Cause I'm always first  
I'm a freak show sucka

for how it feels  
turn the girl next door

into hell on heels  
I'm red, white, blue, tattooed and just don't care  
I'm your all American nightmare

If you wanna run away

I can give you a ride  
I'm your one way ticket

to your darker side  
come with me

baby let's lose some sleep  
don't mistake me for a dream

I make the good girls bad

and bad girls worse  
nice guys are last

Cause I'm always first  
I'm a freak show sucka

for how it feels  
turn the girl next door

into hell on heels  
I'm red, white, blue, tattooed and just don't care  
I'm your all American nightmare

They tried to lock me up and throw away the key  
but they never got a hold on a freak like me

I'm an outcast smoking grass liven for free

And I got everything you want and nothing you need"

I walked out calmly with Marie on my hip. Marie was in a dress and her black hair hung loose around her shoulders. Mine was loose as well and it was curled so it framed my face. I loved the dress I was wearing. It came to my upper thigh, it was black and white. Well the majority of it was black. The skirt had a ballerina look to it as it was ringed in white and below that was a clear black lace with a black ring around it. The top was a corset with an almost sweetheart neckline ringed in white and there were white stripes going down the bodice and at the center there was a big white bow. I had put on sheer black tights and a pair of black two inch heeled boots.

"Wait, I'm sorry to interrupt, I really am but I have an announcement." I said.

"I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important and it is actually." I said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen for months I've been stuck listening to Nexus whine and complain but I have a solution." I said.

"I would like to introduce you to my plan." I said. I listened as the beginning chorus of "Wakin' Up the Devil" by Hinder played.

"Almost midnight  
I'm just sittin' at the bar  
You slide ride up and whisper "I know who you are"

And you want a little company tonight  
You need a little love, I can give it to you right  
Be careful what you wish for  
If I'm gonna drive

girl it's gonna be one hell of a ride

you're Wakin' up the devil  
Rattling the cage inside of me  
I miss him a little  
Cause When he gets out, we're one hell of a team  
I know I ought a leave him locked up and  
throw away the key  
But his hands on the wheel and my foot's on the pedal  
you're Wakin' up the devil

Up walks some guy  
Starin' a hole through me  
He Grabs her too tight and he pulls her off my knee

I didn't come here lookin' for a fight  
But if you're gonna bark boy, you better have a bite  
I ain't been crazy in a really long time  
But you're about to meet a good friend of mine." I look up and see the entrance video and I love it. All our hard work has paid off.

Aurora, Gwyneth, Carrie, and Leanne walked out. Aurora had her hair curled and part of it was held with a butterfly clip, her makeup was done to a perfect tee, and she was in a thigh high black dress with a v-neck, a gold band at the bottom, just under her bust, and her left shoulder. She was in a pair of three inch stiletto open toed shoes. Gwyneth's red hair was pulled into a ponytail, her makeup was done lightly, and her dress brushed the floor, was strapless, and had a puffy look to it. It was red and there were little crystals on the bodice and through the top half of the skirt and her shoes were two inch heels in a red color. Carrie's brunette hair was swept up in a clip and her hair was straight. Her dress was light blue with a heart shaped neckline with white lace over it. It stopped at her knees and a bow adorned her left hip. Her heels three inch white open toed stilettos. Leanne was right up there with Aurora in looks. Her black hair was curled and left to frame her face like mine; her extent on makeup was a deep red lipstick and a light shimmery eye shadow. Her dress a soft pink color brushed the floor and had a slit all the way up the left side. Its bodice was intricate pink lace that was darker when it came to her upper chest and it was heart shaped. Her heels reached up her thigh a little and they were gold with a three inch heel.

"I'm sure you've gathered from their video package what their job is but let me introduce you to them." I said.

"First she is my leader from Perry, Oklahoma Aurora Swagger, next from Rome, Italy Fallen Angel, third from my mother's hometown of Nashville, Tennessee Carrie Lutz, and New Orleans own Leanne King." I called. The crowd went crazy.

"Wait wait, I haven't told you their name yet." I called. The crowd instantly stilled and a smile curved to my lips.

"I give you Devil's Flaunt and he's given them orders to take down Nexus one man at a time." I purred. Aurora reached for the mike in my hand and I gave it to her.

"Starting with Michael McGuillicutty, going on to Justin Gabriel, then Heath Slater, and finally last but certainly not least Wade Barrett." Aurora said. My eyes widened and I laughed. Aurora was spreading her wings and I was glad of that. I clapped and watched as the girls nodded their agreement. The crowd was going crazy and it was awesome…crap I used that word in my head. I nodded my head and they walked back out and I walked down the ramp. I had to somehow squeeze between the wooden table and the actual table. I sat down and put Marie next to her brothers to watch _Despicable Me_. I chuckled to myself at Michael's expression and winked at Punk.

"That's what you were doing." He said. I nodded my head and we got the show on the road. Shocker of the Year was kind of funny and I was kind of glad it was Nexus instead of Miz. I was actually shocked when Wade walked out on the match. That wasn't a smart thing to do.

"I sort of understand why Wade walked away but that wasn't the best move if he gets excommunicated." I said. I actually laughed when Punk won the Despicable Me Slammy.

"Oh the irony." I said.

"Why?" Jerry asked.

"My kids are watching _Despicable Me _and Punk just won that award." I said. Jerry chuckled with me and my smile died when Daniel's music came on and I saw the Bellas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just had to look at the bottom of the ramp and at the announce table to see Phoenix with her arms crossed and one of those looks that could kill on her face. This couldn't be good. I don't spare her a second glance as I get into the ring. I was looking forward to this tag match with Kofi. With both Bellas and Vendetta; Maryse and Vickie were outnumbered which was different. So the bell started and while Ziggler and DiBiase had most of the offense Kofi and I managed to pick up a win. It felt good. Not only did I get a hug from both Bellas but they decided to hug Kofi which turned out to be a bad thing. Especially with Vendetta around because she growled up a storm after they did that. I watched as Phoenix raised an eyebrow and shook her head. I had a bad feeling about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I kind of coasted through the next couple of matches and awards before it finally drove me insane. I mean I was glad Wade had reinstated John but I had bigger fish to fry so to speak. Well I couldn't have a couple of Divas moving in on my territory. That wouldn't do at all. I walked up the ramp and pushed past the curtain. My fingers lingered on the curtain. I rolled my eyes as I noticed the girls in a clump with Nexus.

"Ladies save it for the cameras we've got a couple of Bellas to talk with." I said as I sauntered past them. I heard the murmured goodbyes and they fell into step behind me.

"Phoenix's there's a camera following us." Aurora whispered.

"Good." I muttered. I plastered a fake smile on my face when we found the Bellas.

"Nikki Brie hey." I said.

"Hey Phoenix." They said in that weird perfect stereo they had. I stopped when I was two inches in front of them.

"I just came to let you know if you pull another stunt with Daniel it won't end nicely." I said.

"What are you saying?" Nikki asked.

"I'm saying that Daniel is mine so back off." I growled.

"Got it; right of course." Nikki said. I narrowed my eyes at her before I turned on my heel and sauntered away. I nodded my head to the girls before I headed toward the curtain but I saw Wade take Aurora's wrist and take her away. This couldn't be good. I was just sliding into my chair when Miz came out and took that girl's Slammy.

"What is he Mike Knox? I mean who takes Slammys?" I asked. Jerry shrugged. I sighed and had to clench my hands but almost managed to relax until Miz won the match. I was about to stand up and voice my objections but the General Manger beat me to it and put Randy in a handicap match. I sputtered and sat back down crossing my arms over my chest glaring first at the computer and then at Cole. I was really tempted to pull an Edge. I was glad to see Jay back at least for a couple of minutes and I had to laugh when Edge won the Slammy for destroying the computer.

"Mommy." Kyle said.

"Yeah baby?" I asked.

"The movie is over." He answered.

"Crud that's the only one we have isn't it?" I asked.

"You've got some on your laptop." Adrian said. I nodded my head and closed whatever was up on my laptop and opened Itunes and went to movies and put on _Toy Story 3._ I handed the computer to the boys and went back to announcing.

"You do that too easily." Punk said.

"I'm a mom what do you want from me?" I asked, he shrugged and we tried to call the Sheamus Morrison match but it didn't work. Instead it turned into a brawl and was impossible to call. Once the General Manager made the call for the number one contender spot at TLC it got worse. I shook my head and really really wanted Lay-Cool to shut up. I couldn't help but laugh when they were put in a Diva Tag Table Match at TLC. It felt good actually. I raised one eyebrow when during her brother's match against Edge Aurora appeared. Her blonde hair was messy and her dress looked crooked. I shook my head at her and her eyes widened. I rolled my eyes before I went back to calling the match.

"Oh look there it is again." I said as I saw the reversal. I had a feeling only those who knew Kurt and worked with him would reverse it…well Daniel was an exception. I gave a slight nod when Edge picked up the win before Aurora came over and stopped because of the wooden table in front of her. I pulled the headset off and rising from my seat; I walked over to her. I raised an eyebrow but she motioned me closer. She whispered something in my ear and my eyes widened.

"You're kidding me." I whispered. She shook her head and I shook my head.

"Oh you're in trouble now." I muttered. Her eyes widened and I laughed.

"I'm kidding. Don't fall too hard too fast." I whispered. She nodded her head before she ran to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shook my head as I watched. Phoenix had too much going on. I was impressed with how she was handling the Bryan and Bella thing but she had taken whatever Aurora had told her to easy. I had the unfortunate luck to have to go to catering and pass Nexus's locker room while Aurora was in there. I laughed and watched as Shawn accepted his Slammy. Weirder things had happened I mean it was our business. I stood up. It was time for my match and I needed to do something. I walked out to my music and saw Phoenix sitting there with her hands clenched and a worried look on her face. That poor girl needed to get her act together.

The match started if you could call it that. Sure they got a little bit of offense in but I ended up winning by pinning Riley. Sure Miz attacked me and tried to put me through a table but I got out of it and powerbomb Arquette through the table instead. I glared at Miz and headed to the back. I looked back once to see Phoenix sitting there a ghost of a smile on her face. I would never understand her. I was safe in my own locker room and was just getting the announcement on who won Superstar of the Year. A small part of me was glad for John but I wanted that award regardless I took great pleasure in watching him just decimate poor David. I was wondering what he'd do when it came to his chairs match at TLC. Wonders would never cease that was for certain.


	22. The Night from Hell Special

Author's Note: Blah. Weird day. Just Phoenix's POV again. I don't feel like going to Randy's. Anyway Phoenix spends her anniversary at NXT…worse day ever. Though Teddy makes it better well he tries to. Thanks to my betareader NellyLove for helping me.

Disclaimer: Yup only own Phoenix…and the usual deal. Songs go to their respected owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuesday December 14, 2010 sitting at NXT Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~

This was really how I wanted to spend my anniversary. Watching rookies make a complete idiots of themselves. I swear I was going to be physically sick when they started singing. The only one I liked was Byron. It wasn't because he was a former announcer. He did Shawn's theme justice. I was glad when the show was over. I hadn't said much because my heart wasn't in it tonight. I'm just about to leave the arena when Ted stopped me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Ted that's a dumb question." I answered.

"Sorry, you want to go drinking?" Ted asked.

"Once again Ted a dumb question." I answered.

"Okay I know what you need to do, come on." Ted said as he grabbed my wrist and physically dragged me to his car.

"Should I start screaming?" I asked.

"No." Ted said. I rolled my eyes and got into the backseat of his car.

"Ted I'm tired and I just want to go to the hotel to sleep." I said.

"I know but you need to relax a little first." Ted said.

"Ted I'm going to strangle you." I hissed.

"You've said that before." Ted said. I glared at the back of his head before he pulls up to a club.

"Ted what are we doing?" I asked.

"You're going to sing and show the rookies how it's done." Ted said as he held the door open for me. I sighed and walked into the club. I was pissed with him but singing helps me think. I saw Isabella, the rookies, and just about every superstar, diva, or knockout I know sitting there. I shook my head.

"I take it this is code for we're helping you celebrate your anniversary?" I asked.

"Yeah you can say that." Ted said. I rolled my eyes at him before I was pulled into the crowd by Mickie.

"Ow." I said.

"Sorry." Mickie said. I smiled at her when John walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So we got you something." Mickie said.

"No, you guys I don't want anything." I whined.

"It's not too extreme." John said.

"Yeah, but still I don't want anything." I muttered.

"We'll give it to you later then." Mickie said. I smiled and felt a hand on my waist. I turned and saw Isabella holding a cup of sprite out to me.

"Thank you." I said as I took it.

"You're welcome. Ted didn't think before he planned this." Isabella said.

"Does Ted ever plan anything?" I asked. Isabella laughed.

"You going to sing anytime soon?" John asked.

"I don't know honestly, I don't want to, but if Ted went through the trouble I suppose I could." I said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." John said.

"You know I feel like I need to." I said. John shrugged and I walked past them toward the stage. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Daniel and a song popped into my head. I was wondering if the band would know it. I got onto the stage. I whispered something to the band and they nodded their heads. I smiled and grabbed a hold of the mike.

"Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you.

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside (inside!)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?" I sang. I chuckled as everyone clapped. I could see John elbowing Daniel and whisper something. I shook my head and I continued to sing.

"Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling." I sang. I didn't know that Ted had also invited Randy. I didn't realize it until my eyes locked with his. A sad smile played at the corner of my lips.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side." I sang. I was curious to see if Randy had opened his anniversary present yet. It hadn't looked like it but eventually he would have to.


	23. You're Clinically Insane

Author's Note: TLC pay-per-view. What better way to kick off the holidays then a little Tables Ladders and Chairs? Anyway Phoenix finally loses her mind with Alex and does something about it. Also she spends some time wrapping gifts. Of course three people don't get any but you'll see who they are on Monday. Thanks to my betareader NellyLove for helping me as far as she did. I wish her luck and she was one of the best people I had a good conversation with!

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own the wrestlers. I only own Phoenix, the nicknames, and the other various OCs that wonder around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday December 19th, 2010 Houston, TX TLC Pay-Per-View (Daniel's POV)~~~~~~~~

I had a dark match first thing and I was kind of ready for it. Nikki and Brie were going to accompany me again which wasn't good considering Phoenix's threat. Well they'd deal with that bridge when they crossed it. I had just gotten into the ring when I saw from the corner of my eye Phoenix standing. She shook her head and left ringside. I was confused before I turned my attention to Ted. We worked a pretty solid match but I eventually picked up the win. Nikki and Brie helped me celebrate but something was off and I couldn't place it. Maybe it was an overactive imagination but Phoenix wouldn't just leave. Not even over something as simple as this. I got out of the ring with my title and the Bellas. Once I passed the curtain I came face to face with Aurora and Gwyneth.

"What's wrong with Phoenix?" I asked.

"She's not feeling well." Aurora stated as she glared at Brie.

"It's not just her pregnancy bothering her." Gwyneth muttered.

"Gwyn now isn't the time." Aurora said. Gwyneth rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Didn't Phoenix tell you two something on Monday or are you hard of hearing?" Gwyneth asked.

"She might have but it doesn't mean we listen to her." Nikki said.

"Remember who signs your paychecks." Gwyneth stated.

"Okay, I'm going to take her away before she does something stupid. Anyway good match Daniel." Aurora said as she pushed Gwyneth away from us. This couldn't be good.

"What is up with her?" Brie asked.

"I have no idea." I answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just put the finishing touches on Aurora's gift when she walked into my locker room with an obviously pissed off Gwyneth.

"Should I ask?" I asked. Aurora shook her head. I sighed before nodding to the mountain of gifts.

"Want to wrap those while I go do my job?" I asked.

"Why did you do this again?" Gwyneth asked as she picked up the envelope that held two round trip plane tickets to England for none other than Wade Barrett.

"I have no idea actually." I answered.

"We're not going to come across any of ours or the girls' are we?" Aurora asked.

"Nope, I just finished wrapping yours before you guys walked in." I answered as I stood up and stretched. My back popped once and I stifled a yawn. I hadn't slept well at least not with Marie and the boys crawling into bed at four in the morning.

"We'll do this you go watch." Gwyneth said.

"Thanks." I answered as I walked out of the room. I was in a black tank top that was getting to be a little too short. I'd have to switch to my maternity gear soon. My jeans were comfortable normally but around my stomach they had started getting tight. I sighed as I pulled my red hair into a ponytail. Something was off I could feel it. I walked down the ramp mere seconds after the triple threat ladder match for the Intercontinental title started.

"You get lost?" Michael asked.

"No, sorry was wrapping Christmas gifts." I said. Michael nodded his head and we focused on calling the match. My jaw dropped when Kingston and Swagger dropped the title. I couldn't believe them. Regardless it was time to watch the Diva Tag Table match and I was hoping that my cousin would win. I sat on edge for most of the match never actually fully focused on the match.

"Holy crap. The entire time I've known how to do a Sharpshooter I've never seen it done with two people. That is phenomenal no matter which way you dice it." I said.

"Only you would think like that." Michael sneered. I glared at him before I smiled. They had won. I clapped. I was glad but that stupid feeling was still around. I stood up and had to force myself to sit back down or I'd start pacing. I looked away when Nexus came out. I knew their little games but something wasn't right. I looked up at Wade and I saw it. My jaw dropped and as tempted as I was to take him back to my locker room; I needed to be here. Then I remembered that it was just Sheamus and John Morrison's match, so I could leave. I had time to kill so I stood up and jogged after Nexus. I got glared at by the rest of the boys before I reached Wade.

"We need to talk." I whispered.

"Are you insane?" Wade asked.

"Clinically but not the point." I answered. Wade shook his head with a small smile on his face. I nodded toward an empty locker room and we disappeared inside.

"Wade is there something going on between you and Rose?" I asked being blunt. Wade raised one eyebrow before he leaned against the wall.

"What if there is are you going to stop it?" He asked. I looked away from him a second before I looked back at him shaking my head.

"I never would. I'm a sucker for relationships even if mine is in the gutter." I whispered.

"You're just trying to protect her aren't you?" Wade asked.

"Yes, I don't want her hurt. At least not like me." I answered.

"Phoenix not everyone is like Randy." He stated.

"Yeah, I know but he stood by me even after Edge raped me and now on some made up charge he's divorcing me." I replied. Wade sighed.

"I swear; I'm not going to do that to her." He muttered.

"I know and I trust you but there is one other person who may not be as trusting." I said.

"Her brother." He mumbled.

"Yeah you may want to talk to him before things get any further." I replied with a smile.

"I'll get to that eventually I'm a very busy man." Wade said.

"Sure you are Barrette." I said as I walked past him. He grabbed my wrist once and gave me a hug. I returned it and headed toward the announce table. Even with that taken care of something was still wrong. I was very careful of where I stepped and settled back into my seat.

"Uh Phoenix there is something in your pocket." Michael said. I looked down and sticking out of my right front pocket is one of Nexus' armbands.

"Sneaky devil." I muttered as I pulled it out.

"You support them now?" He asked.

"Nope." I said as I turned my office chair around and threw the armband into the crowd. I sat quietly the rest of the match occasionally cringing but I was glad when Morrison won. My heart sank when I realized what was next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time for my match. Something had been off with Phoenix but it normally was. I walked out and got into the ring. The tables looked a little daunting but they weren't anything I wasn't used to. Miz came out with Alex and we got the match going. I had most of the momentum until Mike Chioda got knocked out of the ring. Alex stuck his nose in it so I powerbombed him through a table. Bad thing was that Miz hit me with the Skull-Crushing Finale and moved Alex's body to put mine in its place. Chioda was still recovering when he called for the match to end. The reply showed Chioda the truth so he restarted the match.

I was pissed. That was putting it lightly. I was almost to a win but while I stood on the apron after setting up a table Miz pushed Riley into me putting me through the table. So the Miz got the win that way. I was just getting up when I saw Phoenix standing in front of Alex yelling at him. He slapped her and I watched her turn away and look at the table that was set up. It was beautiful actually to see her grab Alex around the neck and give him an RKO through the table. Well she didn't call it an RKO but the Viper's Kiss. I clapped and slid between her and the Miz.

"Back off." I growled.

"Funny you're defending her now." He said as he turned and walked away. I turned my head and saw Phoenix looking at me. She had a pained look on her face before she reached her arm behind her back. She smiled once at me before she walked away from me and stepped over Alex's body. On her back I saw her blood which meant the table had hurt her.

"Might want to get that looked at." I said. She waved me off and sat back to watch the TLC match and then John's match. I shook my head and walked to the back. I was still pissed off and really wanted Miz's blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh yeah my back was going to hurt the rest of the night. I wasn't supposed to put Riley through a table but he pissed me off and it was a reflex.

"Sis you okay?" Chimera asked.

"Yeah just fine except the cut on my back." I answered. Chimera nodded her head and we sat back to watch the fatal four way TLC match. It was dangerous and entertaining at the same time. A little part of me was proud that Edge won. He had wanted it bad enough and now he's the champion. Edge looked at me and I winked. He needed to stop worrying so much. I could handle everything and I always would. I just needed to focus on the next match. John in a chairs match. It was going to be good.

I was on the edge of my seat and my eyes were glued to this action.

"I have to ask why an office chair?" I asked.

"Cause its comfortable." Chimera answered with a shrug. I laughed and it felt good. Every chair shot had me cringing and I'm pretty sure that John giving Wade an AA on six steel chairs would take the holy crap moment for next year. John winning the match was good. I was a little confused though when John took Wade to the entrance ramp put a wooden table over him until he pulled down a string of chairs.

"Great it's a Wade pancake." I said. Chimera chuckled and we gathered our stuff. I stopped by the medic's office so he could clean my cut.

"Phoenix should I be pissed that you put Riley through a table?" He asked.

"No, because he deserved it." I answered. He sighed and finished cleaning my cut. Turns out that my cut actually needed stitches. Not a good thing.

"Thank you." I said as I left and went to my office and picked up the two neat red velvet bags that housed all the gifts and then left hoping to get better sleep then last night.


	24. For the Fans

Author's Note: We're still in Texas….and Randy's still an idiot. Anyway Phoenix plays Santa Claus…..and feels lost? Without Nexus…oh dear the world has ended. She gets just a bit pissed off and is tempted to do something stupid but decides better. She gives a week off and she learns she's a Pro…life sucks. Also everyone just gets more conflicted. A thank you goes out to the best betareader in the world NellyLove. I couldn't do this story without her. She's taught me a lot.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, the rest of my OCs, my storylines, and the nicknames I use for the wrestlers. Otherwise they own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday December 20th, 2010 Austin, TX (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat next to Jerry this week. Chimera was sitting in the middle with Punk. I had just finished handing out the presents for the announcers and Jerry had asked about Michael's present but I didn't have one for him. I was going to strangle Nexus when I saw them actually. My kids were sitting at my feet because they had talked to Nexus about coming to RAW with me. I pushed my hair back from my shoulders. It was curled and there was a clip holding half of my hair up and the rest flowed around my shoulders. I was in a red dress that reached the ground with slit up the left side that reached the top of my thigh, and there was lace that tied over my head to hold it up. My feet were in four inch stiletto ankle boots.

I had to forcefully hold back my groan when the Miz came out and started running his mouth. I was just a bit pissed off actually because it was ruining my Christmas mood the way those people were acting. I had to move out of Jerry's way when he got up to go beat up Miz and Alex. Of course Sheamus stuck his nose in and I couldn't have made a better choice for a match then the General Manager did. I laughed when Randy took the Miz out with a clothesline. I hadn't noticed Adrian going through my red velvet bag until he got up and went up the ramp with Randy's presents. I sighed and picked up the clipboard I had sitting on the desk and started to write on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stopped when I saw Adrian walking toward me.

"What you got there?" I asked. Adrian held out two gift wrapped items. A box on the bottom and something small on top.

"I got the present from mommy on top and the present from Joey, Kyl, and me on the bottom." Adrian said.

"What about Marie?" I asked.

"Oops." Adrian said. I chuckled and ruffled his blonde hair.

"You can give it to me later." I said. Adrian nodded his head and hurried back to the announce table. I took the presents to the back to put them in my bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You forget about Marie?" I asked.

"Yes mommy." Adrian said. I chuckled and continued to write. Natalya came out and took a seat next to me.

"Hey." I said.

"What are those?" She asked as she nodded to the paper. I looked down for the first time and saw names.

"I guess I'm picking out names." I answered.

"You know the gender?" She asked.

"No. I didn't find out with Marie and I'm not going to find out with these two." I answered. Natalya laughed. I looked closely. Katra Elaine Brookelyn Jill Eldio-Hart and Keith Bret Greyson Robert Eldio-Hart was what I had written in the same cursive that adorned my right arm. Katra had come from a book series I had read and Randy loved the sound of it, Elaine was for his mom, Brookelyn for my cousin, and Jill for my aunt that had died of breast cancer in 2007. Keith was Randy, Chris Jericho, and Bob's middle names, Bret for my uncle Bret Hart who has become a father figure for me, Greyson for my grandpa Greyson, who is my mom's dad, and Robert for Randy's dad.

"Seesh Kit there is a lot of meaning to those." Natalya said.

"I know and it feels right Nattie. Regardless of a divorce or not." I said. Natalya nodded and looked down at Kyl when he gave Natalya her present.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Kyl said as he sat back down. Natalya winked at me and we turned our attention to the Divas match that was going on. I was okay with Melina winning until she slapped Natalya.

"That was a death wish." I said. I couldn't believe it. She had lost her mind but that wasn't very surprising.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Brie you're dreaming did you see how he looked at me after Twin Magic last week?" Nikki asked.

"Um Nikki our connection is strong, I'm totally going to win." Brie said.

"Um I totally have this in the bag." Nikki said.

"Hey Nikki Hi Brie how are you guys?" I asked. They then accompany me to my match against Regal. Regal and I have a great match. He taught me so we know each other's moves so it was kind of different but ultimately fun. I remember coming out to the ring and seeing Phoenix's look of shock and disbelief and I was thinking it was about the Bellas. I managed to lock in the LeBell lock and he tapped out. Regal applauds me before I'm attacked by the Bellas. Brie kissed me on the cheek and then Nikki kissed me on the lips and then Brie did the same thing. I'm a little disoriented actually.

"Daniel I need to see you in my locker room later." Phoenix hissed.

"Yeah sure whatever you say boss." I said as the Bellas helped me out of the ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~

I walked into Morrison's locker room.

"Sup?" He asked.

"Nice match last night. Looks like you're the new number one contender for the WWE title." I said.

"Thanks Randy. I saw your match last night against the Miz that was bogus bro." He said.

"Yeah about that. If you happen to win your championship match against the Miz. I just want to give you fair warning John. I'm coming after you." I said.

"Alright. Well if that happens I'll be ready. I trust you'll be ready too." John said.

"That's your first mistake. Do not trust me." I said. I glared at him once more before I walked out of his locker room to my own. Something was off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat ringside and watched the train wreck that is Ted DiBiase and Maryse. I for the life of me wanted the two of them apart but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Even if I wanted it to but I was going to stay positive. I was glad Tamina and Santino won no matter how unorthodox they were.

"I need to go give the rest of these out. Jerry you mind keeping an eye on those four?" I asked with a nod to my kids.

"Nope, you go do your thing." Jerry said. I smiled and grabbed my velvet bag and headed toward backstage. I stopped everyone and handed out presents. I even went into Randy's locker room and gave him Marie's gift. I stopped by Nexus's locker room and remembered they weren't there.

"Gosh darn them." I muttered and headed to my locker room. I opened the door and nodded to Aurora, Gwyneth, Leanne, and Carrie. I looked at Daniel.

"Two seconds Bryan and I'll be with you." I said.

"Okay I'm hoping the four of you will see Wade, Justin, Heath, and Michael." I said as I pulled out the respective gifts and gave them to the girls.

"Yeah of course we will." They said.

"Okay, well go home. You have the rest of the week off." I said.

"Phoenix, you need me here." Aurora said.

"Not really." I said.

"Whatever remember you have a meeting with your two new photographers on Wednesday." Aurora said.

"Yes mom." I said with a smile as I watched them leave.

"Bryan they're using you." I said.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"They're using you." I repeated.

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"The Bellas…you know the Divas who just kissed you." I said.

"Speaking off you missed some on your cheek." I said as I handed him a wipe.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know but they were talking about a competition involving you." I said. Daniel chuckled.

"Thanks for caring and thanks for the book." He said.

"You're welcome but be careful." I said. He nodded and left my locker room. I followed after him and was conveniently sneaking down the ramp as John was showing Wade being crushed. I sat down in my chair and tilted my head.

"He's still a pancake." I muttered.

"Twenty-three? You counted John?" I asked. I think I cringed when Vickie came out. She was freaking driving me up the wall. Actually I was kind of enjoying Jerry and John trading jokes about her. When she paint brushed John I rose.

"She just paint brushed my superstar she better watch it." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Punk asked.

"In four months I have her number." I muttered as I sank back into my chair and watched the match being made. John had a tough match but he got the win. I couldn't have been more shocked then when Punk hit John across the back with a steel chair.

"What the heck?" I asked. I shrugged it off and realized that Randy's match was next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know why but I walked past Phoenix's locker room and leaning against the wall was a guy. He was about 6 something because he was slouching as well. He had black hair that was sort of spiky in the front.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Phoenix's rookie." He answered. I shook my head and continued on to the ring. I wanted to get this match over with. It was kind of a back and forth and toward the end Jerry was in the ring and I was in the corner. I slid in because the ref was distracted and I hit a devastating RKO on the Miz and got out of the ring and let Jerry pick up the win for us. Just when I thought everything was over the General Manager said I would face Miz tomorrow night on Smackdown. I smiled and glared at him. I turned around and was tempted to tell Phoenix about the guy but I thought better of it. I just walked to the back to get my stuff together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I had the kids walking behind me and they were falling asleep. It sucked. I had just reached my locker room when I saw a guy leaning against the wall.

"Who are you and what can I do for you?" I asked. He stood up and my eyes widened he was easily 6'5''.

"I'm Beck Boudreaux and I'm your NXT rookie." He said.

"What? Ro- crap I sent her home." I muttered.

"Uh Phoenix Orton though that may change after April fifteenth." I said.

"Nice to meet you ma'am and who are these lovely things?" He asked.

"My children." I answered.

"Joey, Kyl, Adrian, and Marie." I said.

"Nice to meet you." He said. I nodded my head and opened the door.

"I can't be on NXT tomorrow because I have a Smackdown thing I need to be at so how about the week after Christmas?" I asked.

"That'll work nicely." He said. I nodded my head and went into my locker room. My head was hurting that was for certain. I took my phone from out of my purse and after opening it called Aurora.

"Hey Rose, you forget to tell me something?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks for telling me I'm going to be a Pro." I muttered.

"Yeah tell him right back at him. Need to know those things now please spend your time wisely." I said.

"Talk to you later." I said as I hung up.

"Let's go back to the hotel." I said to the kids and we headed off to the hotel. We got stopped when a little girl wanted an autograph and I had given it to her as well as a picture. This was why I did this. The fans.


	25. You Okay Kitten?

Author's Note: Final chapter before Christmas. Anyway weird chapter and all. Sometimes Phoenix just gets too pissed for her own good and wants to put another person through a table against better judgment. A thank you goes out to the best betareader in the world NellyLove. I couldn't do this story without her. She's taught me a lot. On a side note this chapter's number is the day of Christmas…good times. Special Chapter. Just Phoenix and Randy's POV…Daniel's over at NXT for the night.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, the rest of my OCs, my storylines, and the nicknames I use for the wrestlers. Otherwise they own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuesday December 21st, 2010 San Antonio, TX (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe I was here. I wanted to be home but I supposed I could wait for a little bit until I arrived back in St. Louis. I hadn't told Phoenix but that wasn't something I'd tell her openly. She'd probably be running around the country like she always was. I needed to focus on my match against the Miz. I didn't have time to focus on the petty things. So we worked the match and Alex got involved again. I hit the Miz with an RKO and when I went for a punt Alex got in the way and I RKOed him too.

"That stupid idiot. He gets involved in another match with Randy I will put that man through another table. That isn't a threat that's a promise." Phoenix hissed. I shook my head and revealed in the feel of winning the match even if I had won by DQ. I left the ring and headed to the back. I hadn't expected the night to be like this but nothing could be helped. I had seen the kids and they looked like they were having fun. It wasn't often I saw that. I listened absently to Kofi and Swagger talk about the presents that the kids had given them. That was different but I didn't care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I listened to Big Show and I looked at the faces of the boys. They were smiling and it touched my heart. I watched as they got up and gave both Show and Rosa their presents. I was letting the boys take care of Smackdown's presents. I couldn't believe that Cody had the nerve to do something like that. What am I saying I'd been hoping he'd do something like that for months. My jaw almost dropped when Beth gave Vladimir a kiss and watched Santino pick up a win over Chavo.

"Michael I really want you to be quite." I mused.

"Make me." He said.

"I will." I muttered.

"When in four months?" He asked.

"Before." I answered.

"Okay then before you two come to blows I'd like to thank you Phoenix not only for the present but the Christmas bonus." Matt said. I nodded my head at him and looked back to the ring. Edge was out here and it was good to see him with gold around his waist again. I couldn't help but think of the Rated RKO days. Those had been weird days that made quite a lot of fun but gave me a few headaches. Especially when I started to manage DX. Most days I didn't understand Kane but I guess that is the name of the mind games.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't know why I was still at Smackdown but I was enjoying watching the show. Edge got what was coming to him when it came to Kane. I didn't understand Drew some days. He was one of the strangest people I'd ever seen though I had to admit he was a great wrestler. I'd still beat the crap out of him but that's a different story.

When it was time for Kofi's match I was secretly hoping that he'd lose. Just because he's dating my sister doesn't mean I have to like him. I mean Serenity is dating Sheamus but I don't like him. Point proven. Anyway when he and Rey pick up the win I sighed. I so didn't want to hear about that for the rest of the weekend. Maybe if they pity me they won't talk about it. Though I had a favor for Sheamus. He was coming in later so he had a little package to pick up.

John's match was completely ridiculous. I mean really Phoenix could have worked that match better. Vickie shouldn't have been allowed to compete. I shook my head and my jaw dropped when John kissed Vickie.

"Dear lord man. You're insane." I muttered. I cocked my head to the side when Punk hit John with a chair.

"Really stop being repetitive." I said as I stood up and started to get my stuff together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think I actually froze to my seat when John kissed Vickie. I didn't move for a solid minute. Actually I don't think I moved until Striker poked me with his pen.

"You okay Kitten?" Matt asked.

"Y-yeah I think so. I just couldn't believe the kiss is all." I answered as I stood up.

"Wanted to make sure." Matt said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for caring." I whispered as I made sure I had everything and once I knew that I headed to the back. I barely caught John.

"John a word a please." I said.

"Uh oh." John said.

"Why do you assume it's something bad?" I asked.

"You have that air about you." John answered. I narrowed my eyes at him and sighed.

"WHY?" I whined.

"I don't know actually." John answered. I walked over to him and shook my head.

"Please tell me you at least talked to Mickie?" I asked.

"No, it was last minute add in." John said.

"WHAT? Are you out of your freaking mind?" I yelled.

"Ow Phoenix volume. No, I'm not. You know Mickie as well as I do." John said calmly. I took a breath and rested my right hand on my stomach.

"Right. You're right; I need to stay calm because I'm too stressed as it stands." I said.

"I'm always right." John said. I lightly smacked him on the arm.

"Don't start with me Cena." I said.

"I won't; I'm just saying." John said. I chuckled.

"Help you to your car ma'am?" John asked.

"I should hope so. I mean it's your car remember? I'm hitching a ride from you this week." I said.

"Right of course I forgot." John said with a wink and a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go kiddies need to go to bed early." I said.

"No fair." Kyl said.

"You've been in my bed at four o'clock in the morning like clockwork. You need the sleep like I do." I said. John shook his head and we headed off to his car. I catch rides from the Superstars but I room on my own. At least until the third because after that I'll room with someone…maybe John if he'll have me. My kids would be heading back to school and I never liked to room alone because it makes me feel different from the rest of the guys.


	26. I Swear I Will Kill You

Author's Note: Almost to the New Year. Phoenix is starting the countdown until she's able to compete and a free woman so to speak with kids. Anyway regardless of that Phoenix has great news and nothing seems to bring her down. Well mostly. It's complete chaos. By the way to understand a nickname I use you might want to brush up on some biblical references. A thank you goes out to the best betareader in the world NellyLove. I couldn't do this story without her.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, the other OCs, and the nicknames I use for the wrestlers. Otherwise they own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday December 27th,2010 Albany NY (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat next to Jerry again because I couldn't stand Michael. I had my new netbook N150 Plus sitting on the announce table. It had been my gift from Chris and Michelle. I had spent Christmas in Florida, Canada, and Tennessee. The day after the kids went to St. Louis. Though Christmas held a little more intrigue when Mikaela went into labor. On the bright side I was an aunt to two healthy baby girls. Mercy Rosemarie Jones and Natalie Evelyn Jones. I had another tattoo idea that I talked to Shannon about already. It would start on my left ankle and go up just a little. It was stars in multiple colors. One for each kid in the family. I watched Cena and Punk talk absently. I was starting to want a soda now. I would have to talk to catering later but I was more interested in the Santino Teddy match. I had talked to Ted on Christmas but that was all the small details because I had been on the way to Tennessee when he called. I was really tempted to bang my head into the desk at some of Ted's antics lately. I was looking down at my new laptop when I heard Jerry say something about a guy coming down the ramp. I raised my head and saw Beck.

"Get me a chair over here." I said.

"You know him?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah he's my NXT rookie." I answered.

"When did you join NXT?" Jerry asked.

"Last week apparently. I wasn't on the show because I was busy on Smackdown." I answered. Jerry nodded and Beck had taken a seat by us now.

"Hey." Beck said.

"Jerry this is Beck. Beck this is Jerry "the King" Lawler, one of my favorite people in the world." I said as I introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet an acquaintance of Phoenix." Beck said. I smiled and my head jerked up when I heard the Miz's voice. I shook my head and was glad that Morrison had taken that match.

"Beck just a warning if you turn into anything like Nexus or Riley I will hurt you." I said.

"It's noted and I won't think it would happen." Beck said. I nodded my head and I had a bad feeling so I switched to the action going on in the back. Aurora came on the mike.

"Kitten we have a problem." Aurora said.

"What now?" I asked.

"I just came across Suzanne and she's up in arms." Aurora said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Apparently Mike and Alex insulated her when they saw the pictures she took." Aurora said.

"Okay from now on Suzanne doesn't do their pictures and tell her that I will take care of it." I said.

"Will do boss." Aurora said. I switched back to my live fed and watched the upcoming match. John versus Alex. I had a feeling that Mike would get involved and I was glad that the ref threw Mike out. John picked up the win and I had to stand up a little so Morrison could talk to Jerry. I clapped when he wanted a falls count anywhere match next week for the title. I'd talk to my two troublemakers later but I actually held back my groan when Daniel came on with the Bellas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how was your Christmas?" I asked.

"It was good we hung out with family but I didn't get everything I wanted." Nikki said.

"No, like we didn't get our Daniel Bryan t-shirt and I was all alone underneath the mistletoe." Brie said.

"Um me too." Nikki said

"Uh didn't you guys get enough of that last week?" I asked

"Uh no." They said.

"Ladies, you know Bryan I was thinking are you a millionaire or something?" Tyson asked.

"No." I said.

"Then I have no idea what the Bella twins see in you. But what I do know is that 2011 I will be the next United States champion." Tyson said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah really thanks in part to the most impressive bodyguard in the history of the WWE Jackson Andrews. Intimidating isn't it? Bryan I suggest you watch my match and watch what I do to the World's Strongest Man and think about what I could do to you." Tyson said before he left. I was confused that was for certain. The one thing on my mind though wasn't an upcoming match against Zack Ryder but that new photographer I'd seen talking to Wade. I was curious to see who she was but that would be a story for a different time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me Randy." Josh said. I turned toward him.

"Randy 2010 has been a very impressive year for you. At Night of Champions you became the WWE champion by pining you opponent here tonight King Sheamus. At Hell in a Cell you once again defeat King Sheamus and retained your WWE championship. But then you lost the WWE championship when the Miz cashed in his money in the bank contract. "Josh said and I glared at him.

"I have nothing against John Morrison but next week I'd like to see the Miz win so when I become WWE champion again I do it by beating the Miz. Now in the meantime tonight I face Sheamus." I said.

"Randy with all due respect it's King Sheamus." Josh said.

"Well then Josh tonight King Sheamus's reign comes to an abrupt and painful end." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I listened to Randy talk. Regardless of anything I still loved him and I always would. I absently stroked my left forearm and knew I wouldn't get it removed ever. I watched the match and commented ever once in a while but something was off. It wasn't right. I'd seen Nexus earlier today but Wade wasn't around. It was sort of driving Aurora up the wall but she could handle it. I was interested in seeing Tyson not only get leveled with the World's Strongest Slam but his bodyguard as well made me feel better. I wished Jerry good luck and I stood up. I needed that soda now. I headed to catering and didn't think anything of it. I reached catering and saw the TV was on so as I got my soda so I watched.

"Mrs. Orton can I have a word with you?" Someone asked. I looked up from sipping my Sprite to see Suzanne.

"Hey, sure and remember its Phoenix." I said.

"I heard from Ms. Hager that you're taking me off the pictures for Mike and Alex right?" She asked.

"Yeah I don't deal well with them harassing my staff." I answered.

"Thanks for taking care of it for me." Suzanne said.

"Can I ask what they were doing?" I asked.

"They threw my pictures at me and said I was horrible. Mike actually slapped me." Suzanne said. I froze.

"He did what?" I asked.

"He slapped me." She repeated.

"I can't believe that SOB." I muttered. I looked up to the TV when the bell went.

"Way to go Jerry." I mused as I realized he had won.

"I have to go but I'll be seeing you later." I said as I walked away. I hadn't even left catering before my Sprite was on my t-shirt. I was a little pissed. It was a white shirt too. I looked up with a glare at him.

"Gosh darn it Archangel. You owe me a sprite." I muttered and headed toward my locker room to change. I walked in and Aurora was sitting behind my desk.

"You okay?" Aurora asked and then she saw my shirt. The spill had happened to be in the middle of my shirt too which showed off the black lace of my bra.

"No. Justin ran into me and now I'm wearing my sprite." I muttered as I unzipped my bag and tried to find a shirt. I growled.

"I don't have an extra." I whined.

"I've got one but you may not like it." Aurora said.

"It has a giant yellow box on it doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah and it's Wade's so it's a bit big on me." Aurora answered. I sighed and held out my hand. Aurora handed me the Nexus We Are One shirt. I glared once at the shirt before I pulled my own over my head. I took a deep breath before I pulled it on. I turned to Aurora.

"It's your color on the bright side." Aurora said. I glared at her and then headed out to the ring. I sat next to Jerry who did a double take.

"Should I ask?" Jerry asked.

"Justin spilt my soda on me and this is the only shirt that Aurora had." I answered.

"Where are yours?" Jerry asked.

"In my hotel room." I muttered. Jerry nodded. I said hi to my cousin and then continued to call the match. I couldn't believe Melina went for another slap but you can't fool Nattie twice. I was glad she got a small taste of revenge.

"You know Phoenix if you wanted to join Nexus you could have asked." Michael said.

"I swear I will kill you." I growled. He shut up instantly and I groaned when I realized that Daniel's match was next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out to the ring with the Bellas and I had to stop.

"Is that Phoeinx?" Nikki asked.

"I think it is." Brie said. I didn't say anything because I needed to focus on the match against Ryder. We worked the bout and I got the win with the LeBell Lock. I looked back up at Phoenix and noticed the stormy look on her face. That couldn't be good. I was wondering if it was about the Bellas or the shirt she was wearing. I was past the curtain when Mike came out and attacked Jerry. Beck had barely pulled Phoenix away in time. I looked at her once and noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. I watched all of this from the monitor. I looked up and something hit me.

"Things are wrong." I muttered and headed toward Phoenix's locker room. The kids should be there with Aurora watching them. I walked in and saw Aurora sitting there with Marie on her lap.

"Rose you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine the kids not so much." She answered.

"I get the feeling Phoenix will be up all night." I said.

"You and me both." She replied.

"Is Uncle Jerry goin' to be okay?" Kyl asked.

"Yes of course he is." Aurora answered as she kissed him on the forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to get this match over with. As much as I didn't want to fight Sheamus I needed to. This match was going to be hard as most of our previous battles had proven. The bout starts and it's hard as I knew it would be. He is relentless and takes me apart but I managed to pick the victory up with an RKO. I looked once at Phoenix and realized something was wrong. It wasn't about the shirt or Jerry being attacked it was about what we had. I wasn't going to voice it but I missed her. I knew deep down that she didn't sleep with Daniel. It wasn't possible for her to do it. She was the undying loyal one and nothing would ever change. I'm going to have a word with her later that was for certain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Randy and I realized he knew. He was hiding something from me but I wouldn't ever say it. I looked once at Beck and was glad he had me for a Pro. I would take him with me and make him someone to be reckoned with. I watched as John talked and when Nexus came out I tensed. Something wasn't right. My jaw dropped when David said Nexus was under new management not once but twice. They attacked John and there isn't a chance of him fighting back. I look away when Justin goes up for the 450 splash. My eyes widened when Punk's music hit and he came down the ramp and hit John with the GTS. Then he wore the Nexus armband.

"No. Wade won't stand for this. Nexus is his group and it always will be." I muttered. I wasn't looking forward to what Wade and John could do. I stood up and got into the ring. I touched John once on the shoulder and I looked up at the retreating forms of Nexus. I couldn't be much help for John considering I was pregnant. I closed my eyes and sat in the ring waiting for the refs to help John out of the ring. I got out of the ring and gathered my stuff and headed up the ramp. I passed the curtain and who was standing there then none other than Randy.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"You're sleeping with him aren't you?" Randy asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"John." Randy stated.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Cena." Randy growled.

"For the love of. Randy no I'm not sleeping with him. I haven't slept with anyone but you." I said.

"I find that hard to believe." Randy said.

"You would. Now can you please leave me alone because I need to wait for John to wake up so I can go back to the hotel and get out of this Nexus shirt." I said.

"See you're driving with him." Randy cried.

"Yes, because I want the assurance that I have someone who can drive me if I go into labor. I'm rooming alone with the kids." I growled.

"I'd like to see that." Randy said. I looked away and stalked past him to wait in my office until John showed up.


	27. I Think We've Come Full Circle Tonight

Author's Note: Yup we're in 2011 now. It sounds weird. Anyway Phoenix realizes she should read her paperwork before she signs it. Two POV's. I didn't see Daniel on RAW so it's just Phoenix's and Randy's this week. Seemingly uneventful RAW. Special chapter for Wednesday. Phoenix is going on Lopez tonight with Wade Barrett. Cookies to my betareader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, the other OCS, and the nicknames Phoenix uses for the wrestlers. Otherwise they own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday January 3rd, 2011 Phoenix, AZ (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~

I sat in my office signing contracts for both TNA and WWE. Aurora was in my office helping me keep the two companies straight. My crimson hair was pulled into a ponytail; I was in a black button up that was bigger than my usual ones, and a pair of maternity slacks. I wasn't actually reading the contracts just signing them.

"Uh Phoenix you should look at this." Aurora said as she held out the contract I had just signed to me. I sighed and put down my pen. I took the contract and immediately saw the word "Diva" at top. Under that read on maternity leave. I skimmed down until I got to the name and I froze.

"Mother." I trailed off as I looked at the neat handwriting of my Aunt Michelle. I sighed but then stood up.

"No, taking it back now." I mused. Aurora shrugged and I brushed past her and stopped.

"You excited Wade's back?" I asked.

"Yeah." Aurora answered. I nodded my head and made my way toward the announce table. I sat next to Josh and watched The Miz's match quietly. I was mentally counting how much it would take to fix the sign John knocked our symbol off of. I smiled when the Miz won.

"Looks like our Viper gets his wish. I'm going to look forward to seeing that match." I said. Regardless a smile danced on my face. I watched in silence the Divas match. It was weird I hadn't seen Daniel around today. Hm I would have to call him later. This week I had been catching rides with Natalya to keep Randy pacified after he flipped out on me regarding Cena. He should know me better than that. For the simple reason the John is married to my best friend Mickie. Some wonders never cease to amaze me though. I was glad when Natalya's team picked up the victory. I absently clapped before I realized that I hadn't seen Beck yet today. It actually confused me. I looked down at my netbook and pulled up the draft for my story and started writing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Phoenix write and that had me smiling. I mean it was like she was in her natural element. I watched as Beck came down the ramp and sat down next to Phoenix. It was different to see her with a rookie. She had sworn to never have a rookie after Nexus but turned out she lied. I could care less about the Usos versus Santino and Vladimir. I mean really it was just a little bit ridiculous. I shook my head when the Usos won. I was intrigued when Wade came out. He didn't come out on his own though. He had all of Devil's Flaunt following him. Aurora was following suspiciously close to him. The camera panned to Phoenix's face where she was shaking her head and rolling her eyes. It clicked for me then. Aurora and Wade were dating. It was kind of cute. I smiled when I heard the fact that I was in the triple threat for the number one contender ship. Phoenix knew me so well and I don't think anything would ever change my mind. I loved her but I wasn't going to put up with Vince messing with what I had. I sat back and shook my head when Wade made that deal with Wade. It was stupid and was going to come back and bite him when he least expected it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to strangle Devil's Flaunt right now. They were being idiots. I didn't tell them that they should walk out with Wade. People were going to start questioning things now. I shook my head and about told Wade how stupid he was when he accepted Punk's terms. He still had a lot to learn it seemed. I knew Randy would love being in the steel cage match and if I knew my Viper and I did he'd win. My I-Phone gave a slight buzz and I looked down. A text from Michelle asking if I was mad at her. I shook my head and sent a quick reply on how I wasn't. I put my phone back down and listened to something Beck was saying. I nodded my head and I cringed when Del Rio's music hit. I'd threatened him months ago for the simple reason that he tried to break Evan's wrist. I was getting a headache actually. I was glad when R-Truth came out and the two had a match. I sat quietly and watched. I was mentally counting the days and trying to think of what the people on Lopez tonight would ask. I shrugged it off and was glad when Truth tapped out. I didn't need anyone else on the injured list.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just switched off the TV when I saw Scott out of the corner of my eye.

"Randy Orton in 2010 you defeated both Sheamus and Wade Barrett but this is a new year and tonight-" Scott started but I cut him off.

"Last year last year meant nothing to me. The only thing I took from last year was the Miz cashing in his money in the bank contract and taking the WWE title from me. The problem with last year for me was that I was to. I was too nice every now and then I let my guard down and I actually showed human compassion. Last year I actually hesitated before kicking Chris Jericho in the skull. Now it's a new year and I am resolved to the fact that nice guys finish last." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After his interview I couldn't help myself.

"He was nice? He still kicked my uncle in the head." I muttered.

"Anyway it's Orton so I guess that's where he gets it." I continued. Beck looked at me and smiled. I winked at him. Tomorrow I would be at NXT to cheer him on and Wednesday I would be on Lopez tonight with Wade. I was looking forward to that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Phoenix at the end of the ramp as I walked out. I didn't need to focus on her. I needed to keep my head in the game for this. The match got started and it was grueling. Sometimes I'd pull the guys off the cage or send them into it. I was still recovering from the last attack I heard Phoenix.

"No Wade don't…you idiot." She said. I looked at her and then at Wade who was on the mat without his armband and Punk retreating up the ramp. That explained it. I looked once more at Phoenix before I saw Sheamus level Barrett with a Brogue Kick and then I got Sheamus with an RKO. Some things never change. I then walked out of the cage sort of leisurely. I had a smile on my face because I would get to face Miz again. I looked at Phoenix.

"I think we've come full circle tonight." Phoenix said.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Miz retained like Randy wanted and Randy is now going to face Miz." She answered.

"Oh." Josh said. Phoenix nodded her head. I shook my head and continued to the back.


	28. Game of Life Reflex Special

Author's Note: Short chapter. Phoenix's POV only again. Just for the fact she's on Lopez Tonight with Wade. Some random questions get asked and Phoenix kind of relaxes. I will forever be indebted to my betareader NellyLove for helping me.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the questions. I also own the nicknames that will be mentioned. Otherwise Wade Barrett owns himself and George Lopez owns his show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday January 5th, 2011 Lopez Tonight~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Wade and shook my head. Wade was in a black button up and slacks while I was in a maternity button up in crimson and a pair of maternity slacks. My hair was put in a bun.

"You go out first and I follow…sad thing is I don't know what they're going to use for your entrance music." I mused.

"Be nice." Wade said. I smiled and watched as he walked out. I followed after him. My three inch wedge heels were already starting to hurt. I closed my eyes and was glad for the comfy chairs. I got the okay and I listened to the refrain of "All American Nightmare." I walked out to the deafening cheers and I smiled and waved. I shook George's hand and settled into my chair next to Wade.

"So how are you two tonight?" George asked.

"I'm okay but you know with all the back pain and foot pain I could be better." I said. Wade shrugged it off.

"Not so good." Wade said. I chuckled.

"So one of the questions we have is what is one of the best or worse practical jokes that have been pulled on you?" George asked.

"I think I've got Wade's worst covered." I mused.

"Yeah, this lady right here had me thinking my girlfriend broke up with me. I'm still trying to figure out how to get back at her though." Wade said. I chuckled.

"I think the worst would have been back when I was sixteen. Victoria and Lita took a necklace that meant a lot to me but the best was from the other day on RAW when Justin went into my locker room and took all of my shirts and replaced them with Nexus shirts….though no one spilt anything on me this time." I said. Wade chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"So we all know Phoenix has kids and this is a question can be answered by both of you what is the weirdest thing they've done on or off the show?" George asked.

"I got a call from my aunt yesterday. Apparently my boys begged their uncle to build them a fence type object and they did the Steel Cage match from Monday. Joey was Randy, Kyl was Wade, and Adrian was Sheamus. It's not the first time they've done it either. Well you know what Marie does from Randy. I still don't get her sometimes." I said.

"The boys are always so calm and polite but this one time at catering David bumped into them and got mad at them but they yelled back. I mean it was weird because they never yell. Marie it's too young to tell yet." Wade answered.

"What do you do in the car to pass the time?" George asked.

"Well when I traveled with Nexus we'd try to guess Superstars and Divas based on their finishers. Phoenix never made that game fun because she knew them all." Wade said.

"I did and you wonder why. I play the Game of Life every once in a while. It's where you put an I-pod on shuffle and turn the volume off and shuffle until someone says stop and then you turn the volume back up and that's your song for the day." I replied.

"What are you plans for the future?" George asked.

"To become champion and show I don't need Nexus." Wade said.

"Uh beat whoever is WWE champion and take the title back. Maybe go on to go for Tag Titles or something else big." I said.

"Anything you'd want to tell those who want to become wrestlers?" George asked.

"Don't piss off the boss." Wade said. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Uh work for it and don't give up." I said.

"You two have tattoos right do they have any meaning?" George asked.

"Some of mine do but mostly they're just for show." I said.

"Mine don't really have a meaning." Wade said.

"Phoenix we know you use nicknames for the wrestlers but can you explain why?" George asked. I laughed.

"Calling Wade Barrette is just a reflex and it gets under his skin, Heath is Gingy or Ginger for obvious reasons, Justin as Archangel is because of Gabriel, and Riley as Jock for the simple fact he ran around in a Letterman's jacket on NXT." I said.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule and I hope your pregnancy goes well." George said.

"Thanks for having us and I'm sure it will only five months and so many more days and I'm back to wrestling." I said as I stood up and waved to the fans and walked out Wade on my heels.


	29. Astounding Drama

Author's Note: Hm Phoenix tries to figure out what to do with Devil's Flaunt and tries to not worry about what could happen on Thursday. Plus side she's in her mother's hometown which should be too bad. Anyway Bryan is back this week so we're back to three POVs. All the fun stuff as usual...especially on RAW. A dozen roses to the best betareader in the world NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, the OCs, and the Nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday January 10th, 2011 Nashville, TN (Daniel's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in the back with the live fed on when I watched the "new" Nexus being told they have to go through initiations.

"Sometimes I'm glad I'm not a part of that group anymore." I mused out loud. I didn't really care that I was talking to myself but I could read something was wrong with Phoenix. She seemed on edge and I had heard her in a hushed conversation with Aurora. Phoenix seemed to be really distressed and it probably had something to do with Wade being on Smackdown. It seemed part of her little group was starting to go to pieces. I felt just a tiny bit of pity for McGuillicutty but that quickly evaporated because he had accepted it. I watched the Del Rio versus R-Truth match quietly. Phoenix kept muttering about speaking Spanish and getting him off of her show. She loved Smackdown don't get me wrong she just couldn't stand some of them sometimes. Even watching Husky's initiation had me cringing in pain because getting hit with a strap hurt. I couldn't believe what these guys were willing to do to be a part of Punk's Nexus.

I got out of my chair and headed toward the ring and before I got far both Bellas were by my side. I smiled at Mark. I was interested to see how this match would go. I had barely cleared the curtain when Phoenix stood up and glared first at the Bellas and then Cole.

"I'm going to look forward to watching Randy decimate the Miz." She purred. She walked past me and purposely put her hand out so it trailed along my chest. I got into the ring confused until I realized she was just playing it up for the storyline. I shook my head at Mark and we started the match. The match had a bit of back and forth action considering it was Ted and Tyson. Though Mark got us the victory with the World's Strongest Slam on Tyson. We celebrated and the Bellas did their usual hug me to death thing. We made our way to the back when I saw Phoenix standing there with a smile on her face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Of course." She answered as she walked past me but she stopped and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before she continued on the way to ringside. My jaw dropped and I almost forgot this was just a storyline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I chuckled to myself as I sat down by Jerry again. I nodded to Beck and picked up the left headphone and put it in pushing play on my I-pod. Soon The High Crusade played. I had bought their CD because Brooke and Madison had told me too. My cousins could certainly pick men and they had awesome voices. My smile faltered a little when I realized that Karen would be on Impact. It was going to suck. I shook it off and watched in shock how stupid David could be. Then again Punk had brought it on so I wasn't surprised. I looked at Jerry and shrugged.

"What are you listening to now?" Jerry asked.

"A band called the High Crusade. They're pretty good and some of the members are wrestlers." I answered. Jerry nodded his head and we watched the Sheamus versus John Morrison match. I cringed every time Sheamus hit a move. He was just killing Morrison and I'm sure my jaw dropped when Morrison won.

"Now that's what I call a victory." I mused. My eyes widened farther when both Slater and Justin walked out on their initiation.

"Oh s****. What am I supposed to do with Devil's Flaunt now?" I asked.

"It'll be okay." Beck said. I nodded my head and I smiled when Shawn was named the first inductee of this year's Hall of Fame. I looked down at my right ring finger and the Hall of Fame ring that sat there. I'd probably continue to amaze and keep working up my ranks because I still had years left in me. I was only thirty. When Shawn's music came on I was clapping but then Del Rio came out and started acting stupid I rolled my eyes.

"That ladies and gentlemen is one of the few times we will ever see Sweet Chin Music again. Can we watch it again?" I asked. I loved watching Shawn in action. I knew I wanted to talk to him later and when he looked at me I told him so. Shawn left and all of a sudden my phone went off playing "My World" I took off my headset and answered my phone. I looked up at the TitanTron and rolled my eyes.

"Busy busy busy is me. I'll be there Thursday and I'll try to see the girls when I can." I said.

"I'm already stressed no need to say that." I chuckled.

"Yeah, well I'm the one left to defuse your situations." I replied.

"Yeah yeah love you too bye." I said as I hung up. I looked up and noticed that John was challenging Punk to a match. I nodded my head and clapped a little when Punk accepted until I realized that Randy had a match next. Luckily I didn't have to run interference on this one. I settled back to watch this match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out to the match. I was teaming with Jerry again so it couldn't be too bad. So for most of the match it was a lot of back and forth action until I hit Riley with an RKO. I beckoned Miz into the ring but he didn't want to. I tagged out to Jerry but stood in the ring glaring at Miz. We got the win but Miz left Alex as we celebrated. I mean who leaves the guy who has been the saving grace to you hanging? I didn't pity him and I never would. I looked down at Riley and I smirked. I nodded once to Jerry before I got out of the ring. I looked back and saw Phoenix with a small smile on her face. She confused me some days. Apparently she had done some weird talk segment over on TNA with Mikaela, Brooke, Madison, and Iris and talked about all the things she missed about me. It hurt a little to know she cared that much but some things never really changed.

I walked toward the back and thought to myself about what she had said about the boys last Wednesday. I didn't know they did that and it got me thinking. Could they be getting ready to go into this business or just testing things out? I wanted to talk to them but I was needed more on this circuit right now. Phoenix had too much on her plate as it was. Apparently Karen was going to be on Impact. I was looking forward to it. How much drama this family creates is astounding. I chuckled to myself and paused. What was she going to do with Devil's Flaunt? Wade had switched shows. I decided to stop by Phoenix's office to ask how Aurora was doing.

I opened the door and saw Gwyneth sitting in Phoenix's chair with Leanne and Carrie sitting around.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"In Huntsville, Alabama." Leanne answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's there for Wade." Carrie answered. I stood there and shook my head.

"Does Phoenix know?" I asked.

"No, she went without permission. Think Orton of course Phoenix knows." Gwyneth said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. I shook my head and left. I hadn't expected Phoenix to do something like that. Then again Phoenix did what was best for relationships and she always would it seemed. Especially after the Draft last year. She had traded Blair and Megan without a second thought and got nothing in return. Heck she did the same for Adrianna after Swagger won the World Heavyweight Championship and went to Smackdown. I had the feeling she'd be doing it again with Aurora, Gwyneth, and Carrie. That thought brought a smile to my face.


	30. Strange Duck

Author's Note: Ah the drama. What is life without it? Phoenix worries about Randy which isn't unusual but she shouldn't. Also the fate of Flaunt is decided. Whatever are we going to do with New Nexus? That is an excellent question because I don't even know. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove

Disclaimer: Yeah just own Phoenix, the OCs, and the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday January 17, 2011 Little Rock AR (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting next to Jerry thinking. I had just done it. I had traded Carrie and Gwyneth to Smackdown. There was only need for one member of Devil's Flaunt on RAW. Aurora was going to work both shows so she could be there for me. I was glad that she cared enough but she got to see Wade whenever she needed to. Their relationship was great to watch. Hell it was fun to see any relationship. I was glad to see John again.

"What why did no one tell me before hand?" I asked after I found out that the Royal Rumble was going to have forty superstars. That didn't happen very often. I sighed and was glad when Santino and Vladimir came out to help John. For once I actually agreed with the General Manager about banning New Nexus from ringside. I sat and watched the tag title match with little interest. Beck had come out again. It was weird because he was always there. Strange thing he is. I looked at him and he shrugged. Beck and I were doing well on NXT. Sometimes people figured we were cheating but we weren't. He just traveled with me so I talked to him about things a lot. I actually shoved him in front of Josh today to work on his promo skills. He rocked in ring but he sucked on the mike. I looked up as the bell went mean that they Vladimir and Santino had won. I chuckled and froze realizing Bryan was next. He could really start to walk out with Batemen once in a while. I chuckled to myself.

"What are you laughing about?" Jerry asked.

"I was just thinking about Daniel's rookie and how his hair kind of reminds me of the boogie robots from _Despicable Me._" I said.

"You're a strange duck." Jerry said. I smiled.

"I try." I mused with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had heard Phoenix's comment and couldn't suppress the smile. Phoenix was always saying weird things. I was excited for the match. Morrison and I had gone up against each other at Hell in a Cell and I was sort of comfortable with him. The match started and we traded moves. It seemed we had reversals for every move the other had. It was a difficult match. Morrison ended up picking up the victory over me. I sat there and John and I looked at each other. I didn't mind losing but it was different that was for certain. I looked over to Phoenix who was shaking her head. Something was on her mind.

"It's a very twisted version of an old feud I remember." She mused.

"That's nice to know." Michael said.

"Shut up." Phoenix growled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out for my match. I looked at Phoenix and I couldn't help but smile. She looked like she was in her element. She actually looked beautiful but some things never changed. Phoenix always looked like that. I worked my match with Dolph. I had to admit that the kid knew how to wrestle. He was vicious and he could go far. I managed to pick up the victory with an RKO though the victory was short lived because Miz and Alex came out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched in horror as Alex and the Miz attacked Randy. I stood up to do something but Beck held me around the waist keeping me from going anywhere.

"Beck let me go." I cried.

"No." He said as held me as I watched them attack Jerry as well. My heart was breaking as I saw this. When they put Randy through the barricade I felt the tears course down my cheeks. The minute they were gone Beck let me go. I rushed to Randy's side. I touched him on the chest.

"Randy are you okay?" I asked. My heart was breaking and I just wanted to take away his pain. I didn't like to see my loved ones hurt. I stepped back when the medics told me too and I closed my eyes.

"I want to make things better." I whispered as I sat back down in my chair. I wasn't focused on the divas match. Hell I barely heard the bell ring to signal the end until Maryse started freaking out at Ted. I watched as Ted issues an over the top rope battle royal challenge and couldn't help but wonder how much of an idiot that Ted could be.

"That is dumb." I muttered. Sadly my point was proven when Mark Henry won after beating every superstar that had answered. I shook my head and figured I'd have to have a word with Ted later. Much later after I took care of soothing the boys and fixing my new TNA problem. Karen was coming back. I didn't need the stress. I watched the CM Punk John Cena bout with interest. John was doing really well until some giant distracted John and then leveled Punk with a boot.

"I'm confused." I whispered. I watched as New Nexus hit the ring and tried to protect Punk but Punk pushed them away and gave this guy an armband. I was looking at him and a vague sense of recognition passed through me. FCW. They were just grabbing everyone from there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt bad for Phoenix. She had so much on her plate. I was hoping that some things would get easier but it didn't seem that way. Derrick had called me. Apparently he didn't get the humor to Phoenix's comment earlier. I had to explain it to him. He needed to watch the movie to completely understand so that maybe a thing Phoenix's boys would be good at. It was just something they would enjoy doing. I was going to ask her about it but I'd do it on NXT when she wasn't so busy. She could also be more relaxed. She seemed at ease on NXT which was weird.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every part of me hurt. I was in my locker room with my phone pressed to my ear. The boys had hijacked Michelle's phone and had called me. It was sweet and a part of me knew I had to reach out to talk to them. This was something I planned to do before Wrestlemania because things always got busy around then.

"I'm fine really." I said into the phone.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of him." I replied a smirk curving onto my face.

"Get some sleep you boys have school tomorrow." I told them.

"Goodnight I love you." I whispered as the line went dead.


	31. Territorial Phoenix

Author's Note: Monday before the Rumble and Phoenix is excited. Well mostly. Some things with Phoenix just never change. Anyway Phoenix probably loses her mind. A dozen roses with chocolate to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~January 24, 2011 Detroit, MI (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Edge talked. I understood why he wanted Mike so soon but it wasn't a good thing. I couldn't believe that the Anonymous GM had put Edge in that over the top rope match but I was glad he won. I really wanted Edge to destroy the computer again but Michael ruined all the fun. I sighed and looked at Jerry. Jerry was sitting next to me and I remembered that the other GM hadn't banned me from hitting Michael so I may do that. Screw being pregnant I needed to take my frustrations out on someone.

When both the New Nexus and the Corre were in the ring I realized how much testosterone was in the ring. I was still trying to figure out which of the four had decided to spell Corre like that. It bugged me a little. The Wade vs Punk match had just been arranged with Cena as a guest ref. When someone's music hit.

"I've given you a mission now take it to the limit." A voice said very huskily. It was of course Ryan Reynolds' voice. I had gotten to know him when he worked with Hunter on Blade Trinity and I had worked with him a little when I did a movie with him.

"Yes sir." Aurora's voice purred and then "Waking Up the Devil" played. I raised an eyebrow when they stepped through the curtain. Leanne was in a pair of skinny jeans, a halter top, and two inch heeled ankle boots. Carrie was in a mini skirt with a tube top that showed her entire stomach with a pair of knee length four inch stiletto heeled boots. Gwyneth was in a dress that stopped at her mid thigh and was tight and had a slight heart curve to the top without sleeves she had coupled that with a pair of open toed three inch heel.

"Ah that's where my scrap of fabric went." I said as I noticed Aurora in a black micro mini skirt with a white button up that she had tied into a bow under her bust leaving her stomach exposed and six inch wedge heels.

"Isn't that your rookie?" Jerry asked. I did a double take and saw Beck on the very end of the line.

"Yeah, yeah it is." I answered as I looked anywhere but the ring.

"Jerry how many jaws are dropped?" I asked.

"All of them." Jerry answered.

"Crap that's not good." I muttered.

"When did they add the words?" Michael asked.

"Aurora wanted something different so I asked a friend of mine to do it for me and tad ah my Devil's Flaunt." I said with a smile as I looked up. Beck had the best job. He was holding the ropes open for the girls to get in the ring. Once in the ring I noticed that they had gravitated toward their targets. Carrie and Heath, Leanne and McGillicutty, Gwyneth and Justin, and my favorite Aurora and Wade. I figured Beck was just in there in case someone got a little handsy with the girls. I watched as each girl gave the boys a light kiss and smiled devilishly. I loved to watch those girls work. They left the ring and Beck kept making sure they weren't going to get jumped. I liked how protective Beck was being. I was only half paying attention to the tag match. Though some things were interesting in that match. I couldn't believe Alberto locked in his submission on Mark Henry. I literally was sitting on the edge of my seat when Natalya's match came on. I was really hoping my cousin would win. I couldn't do half of the things I did without her. I was proud when she won.

"I was afraid that something would break." I said after Natalya had let go of the Sharpshooter. I hadn't seen it pushed that far back since I had tried what my mom used to do. Touching the back of my head to theirs and wrapping the free leg around the body. I was kind of pissed that Lay-Cool came out. I couldn't stand them and wanted them to go away. Yet that wasn't going to happen and when they called in their rematch I was a little upset but I'd get over it.

I watched the champion match and I smiled at what Ziggler said.

"Yeah maybe Michael will get his head out of Miz's a** long enough to see the light of day." I muttered.

"Yeah and maybe you'll stop screwing everything that's male." Michael fired back at me. That's all it took actually. I got up from my seat and walked around until I was within distance of Cole and I decked him hard. It actually knocked him out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched the match. I couldn't help but smile when Phoenix slugged Michael. It was good to see her stand up for herself. After Ziggler got involved I came down the ring and started to attack Miz. I had to take care of Riley and Ziggler too because they got involved. The stupid idiots for getting involved in my business. I RKOed both Riley and Ziggler just for being in my way. I didn't see Miz coming after RKOing Ziggler so he hit me in the knee with his briefcase. I turned around and stalked toward the ropes but he had already fled. I glared at him. I couldn't wait until I got a hold of him on Sunday. He was going to wish he didn't know me. I looked back briefly to see Phoenix standing and glaring at Miz. That's the one thing I loved about her was how territorial she could be. I got out of the ring and headed for the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out for the match with each Bella talking to each other. I don't know why I had done it but I had shifted something just a little bit. Phoenix didn't know about yet but she'd learn about it. I started the match against Ted and we had something going before Maryse tagged herself in and I tagged Nikki. I was standing on the apron but Brie kept turning my face towards hers and distracting her sister enough that we lost the match. I took my belt and left trying to avoid those two.

I walked into my locker room and Cynthia was sitting on the couch with an envelope in her hands. Her black hair was curled so it was around her face and she was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white button up.

"Hey." I whispered. She and her friend Suzanne were the only photographers who hand delivered their pictures which had lead to us having dinner and unbeknownst to both Phoenix and Wade our dating.

"These are the new pictures I took." Cynthia said as she held them out.

"Stay." I said as I walked towards her.

"Bryan I don't think it's a good idea especially with Gail coming." Cynthia said as she stood up.

"Gail isn't coming. I arranged it so it would be you." I said.

"Bryan I'm not a wrestler I can't take them on." Cynthia cried. Fear springing to life in her blue eyes.

"It'll be okay. Your brother taught you to defend yourself." I replied as I hugged her once and brought her over to the couch. I sat on the couch and pulled her down next to me so that he legs were across my lap. I removed her flats and leaned in to kiss her. I didn't know why but it got hotter and then I heard the Bellas. Cynthia's head snapped around and her eyes widened.

"Who is she?" Nikki asked.

"Cynthia Ben-Barrett." I answered.

"The photographer? Really?" Brie asked.

"Wait you're making out with Wade's wife?" Nikki asked.

"His sister." I answered.

"Daniel is only tolerating you because there aren't any guest hosts." Cynthia said. Nikki and Brie glared at her before they started to go after her. Cynthia for all she was worth fought back against them. I managed to pull her off when the refs held back the Bellas. I was going to get it later from Phoenix but it was worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Remind me to kill Bryan later." I muttered. Chimera nodded her head. I wasn't going to hear the end of it from Wade. I didn't even know this was going to happen. Last I had heard it had been Gail that he was doing it with. Though I had to admit that Cynthia could hold her own in a fight. Well she did learn to fight from her brother. I watched quietly as Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty took on Santino and Vladimir. I couldn't believe Michael was actually taunting. Some things were better left unasked though. I was excited to see the Punk Barrett match.

"I could totally get Cena certified as a ref." I said.

"That would be funny." Chimera said. I smiled and watched as Cena threw out both teams. Then Cena started the match. Cena was just enjoying it. He went to sign autographs and when he went to count the pin it was only a two. I watched as John got out of the ring and talked to Justin. When the DQ was called I was kind of enjoying it. Though of course the anonymous GM ruined my fun by making John apologize. He did of course but then New Nexus came out and Corre came out because John had attacked both men. John got out and then Big Show's music hit and about everyone hit the ring and it became a frenzy. I got out of there and had barely passed the curtain before I caught sight of Daniel. I was tempted to yell at him but I'd wait until I could talk to Wade. Wade came around the curtain and I barely held him back from killing him.

"Now now don't be rash." I said.

"He and my sister." Wade said.

"Stop we can talk about this like adults in my office." I said as I lead everyone to my office.


	32. Democratic and All

Author's Note: Ha I love trying to make sense of everything. How about Phoenix wanting to strangle everyone….wait maybe she can replace Cole with a mop. Anyway Phoenix makes a bargain with the Corre….this can't be good. . A dozen roses with chocolate to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday January 28th, 2011 Cincinnati, OH (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~

Life wasn't too bad. I had dropped a bombshell on the NXT. I couldn't very well wrestle or teach Beck so I had gotten permission for not one but two stand ins. Though when it came to evaluations we would make the same decisions. I had gotten Teddy and Wade. I was starting to regret Wade a little bit…especially when Daniel flaunted his relationship with Cynthia in plain sight. I wasn't even listening to Vickie. I gave Beck a smile. Beck had been so understanding about everything. I kept telling him three more months and I was back to being myself but it wouldn't matter then. I looked up when Randy's music hit. I couldn't help the smile on my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked down the ramp. I was glad to see Phoenix back to her usual. Well she was almost back to her usual. She had that healthy glow that I had seen when she was pregnant with Marie. I didn't know if I'd know my kids but I still needed time to think. I had that smirk on my face because I enjoyed interrupting people. I enjoyed making peoples' lives hell. I had the mike in my hand while I tried to keep Vickie calm.

"Excuse me. Randy, I don't understand what you're doing out here you don't have a match until later on tonight." Vickie said. I walked carefully and couldn't help but watch Phoenix cringe every time Vickie opened her mouth. I had taken care of Vickie back in May of last year when Vickie tried to move into Phoenix's territory.

"Vickie Vickie listen to me just relax." I said. I paced and listened to the crowd call for an RKO.

"Vickie I'm only here to show my appreciation for being invited here to Smackdown." I said. It felt good to be home. I had started off on Smackdown all those years ago.

"Now, I don't know you all that well Vickie never really had the privilege to get to know ya. So you'll have to excuse me." I said as I walked around her.

"Vickie you're going to have to excuse me to what I'm going to do to your boyfriend tonight. Just like the Miz is going to have to excuse me this Sunday when I take the WWE championship away from him. Now Vickie, as for you." I said as I put my arm around her.

"I swear if he says excuse me one more time I will get in that ring and strangle him myself." Phoenix muttered.

"By the way nice hair." I said.

"Can you do that?" I asked. I enjoyed making Vickie uncomfortable.

"Now as for you Vickie there is no excuse." I growled.

"Thank you." Phoenix called. Dolph's music hit and I watched as he strode down the ramp and into the ring.

"Who do you think you are? Nobody talks to the acting General Manager that way alright? Do you have any idea who she is? Do you have any idea who I am?" Dolph asked.

"Dolph I'm pretty sure the same guy I beat two weeks ago on RAW." I answered.

"Actually Randy I'm the guy who's going to be the world champion this Sunday so you will show me respect. Just like you'll show Vickie Guerrero respect. Never again never again will you disrespect me, my girlfriend, and everyone who stands behind us. You remember that next time you come on my show and run your mouth. After Sunday after tonight you'll have no choice but to show me respect." Dolph said. He just pissed me off.

"Well I'm sorry Dolph because around here you have to earn your respect." I growled before I RKOed him. I enjoyed that. I wasn't going to let some upstart think he was better than me.

"Cole Randy's always fired up. Trust me." Phoenix purred with a smile on her face. I looked at Phoenix and noticed that familiar gleam in her eyes. I couldn't believe her sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't really care about the Diva match so I left. I went to the back and went to look for my favorite group. I found them standing by the catering table. I whistled and as a group the four of them turned around. Of course it was the Corre but it was awesome to see.

"It's my favorite group. I need a favor." I said.

"That can't be good." Heath said.

"Quite Gingy." I said with a smile.

"What's up Kitten?" Justin asked.

"I need a favor since you're all Democratic and all." I answered.

"Can you just say it?" Wade asked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen at the Rumble and I'm going to say some things." I answered.

"I don't see where we come in." Jackson said.

"I was curious to see if you four would be my bodyguards of sorts." I replied.

"Against who exactly?" Justin asked.

"New Nexus." I answered.

"Don't you have Beck?" Heath asked.

"Sure but there is five of them and one of Beck." I answered.

"What makes you think this is a good idea?" Jackson asked.

"Um the fact that my feelings are normally right and Gingy, Archangel, and Barrette still owe me." I answered with a smile. The Corre huddled to together to talk it over and I watched the live fed. The Kelly Kelly and Kaitlyn match was just ending and Kelly was sitting in my spot. I figured she would but she didn't have to sit in my chair.

"Hey Orton." Wade said. I glared at him for all of two seconds.

"What?" I asked.

"We have agreed to help you on two terms." Justin said.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like them." I asked.

"You can go against New Nexus on your own if you want to." Heath suggested.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We want you to give us a shot at the tag champs and a clear from the suspicions of Long's attack." Wade answered. I sighed and thought for a few seconds.

"Fine. Thanks boys I'm going to owe you. Wait Wade no killing Bryan when you see him." I said as I walked away and headed back toward the arena. Daniel was a glutton for punishment the more he kept flaunting his relationship with Cynthia. I was just making my way down the ramp when Drew's music played. I had to step aside so he could get past me. I had a splitting headache and my feet were starting to hurt.

I made it to my seat and sat down. I watched in silence as Alberto came out and started his exhibition. Cole was getting on my last nerve again. I was about to say something but I was distracted when Vickie came out and made the tag match. I was secretly pulling for Kofi just because he was dating V but other than that I didn't really care about Kane and Alberto. The match was interesting to watch.

"Cole if you don't shut up I will replace you with a mop." I muttered.

"Is that a threat?" He asked.

"No, it's a promise." I answered with a smile. Striker laughed and we watched the match end with one of the weirdest combinations I've ever seen. It was actually kind of cool but I wasn't going to say that much out loud.

I looked to the side where Beck was writing things down.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"Taking notes." Beck answered. I smiled to myself as Big Show came out and started to show the Corre attacking him. I watched as they came out and he challenged them all. Sadly the first casualty happened to be Gingy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix didn't actually know I was here. It was about the time that the Corre was gaining some momentum against the Big Show that we all hit the ring. I could see Phoenix standing up and Beck trying to keep Phoenix from moving. It probably wasn't a good idea for me to even get in the ring with Wade considering he already wanted to kill me. I helped clear the ring and noticed the glare from Phoenix. I wasn't used to her glaring at me. I supposed I had it coming to me considering I was bringing Cynthia into the fold and making things worse. I was curious to see how anything would turn out as I walked to the back. I had ducked Wade once this week I wasn't too sure how many times I could do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was ready for my match. I wanted to get my hands on Miz if it killed me. I had to work the beginning of the match with Dolph in the beginning. I had heard that Phoenix was hoping for the return of Rated RKO. I didn't see it happening honestly. I was so focused on Miz that I wasn't completely focused on the match and making silly mistakes.

"Really Randal what are you a rookie?" She asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"I mean Randy." Phoenix answered as I went back to the match. I couldn't help but smile at her tone. She was acting like she was my mother again. Edge picked up the victory for us with a Spear and then Vickie was dumb enough to ban it which just made it worse for Dolph. I knew that I couldn't wait for the Rumble because I wanted my title back. It was something I craved actually.

I looked once a Phoenix who stood and was gathering her stuff to leave. She had something planned I could read it in the set of her shoulders. I figured it had something to do with TNA and her Aunt Karen. She didn't like personal lives being aired on live TV yet ours almost was.


	33. Poke a Snake Before It Bites Back

Author's Note: We get closer and closer to finally being done. Sad I need another couple. Anyway Phoenix probably loses her mind. I have a special POV in this one. Just a one-time thing though. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday January 30th, 2011 Boston, MA Royal Rumble (Phoenix's POV)~~~~

I sat just watching. I was really hoping that I wouldn't need the Corre come Monday but something was telling me I was going to need them. I watched Edge's match silently. I couldn't help but miss Jay when he hit the Killswitch. I realized that Randy's match was next and I didn't realize I was tense until Beck tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't be so tense." Beck said. I glared at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aurora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking around backstage. I was in a pair of slacks and a black button-up. I was also in a pair of four inch wedge heels. My hair was hanging around my shoulders and perfectly curled. I was just making sure everything was okay before I disappeared into Corre's locker room to spend time with Wade. I was walking toward the hall where Miz's locker room was when I heard moans. I stopped and went down the hall. I didn't know who it was and that wasn't good. I stopped. It couldn't be. I was seeing things. That was defiantly Alex Riley but it looked like Suzanne. I abruptly turned and vacated as fast as I could. I actually rushed past Wade who probably had to do a double take in my rush to get to Phoenix. I gave Edge a quick wave after I dived through the curtain and went down the ramp. Phoenix stood and taking off her headset met me halfway around the ring.

"Aurora what's wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"You're not going to believe this." I answered.

"What Rose?" Phoenix asked.

"I just caught Alex making out." I answered.

"Really you came down here to tell me that?" Phoenix asked with a raised eyebrow as she propped her hands on her hips.

"You'll never guess with who though." I gasped.

"Who Mike?" Phoenix asked with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Phoenix this is serious. It was Suzanne. Suzanne Ambrosia. You know your new photographer who came with Wade's sister." I answered. Phoenix's eyes widened.

"No freaking way!" Phoenix said. I nodded my head.

"You better get back to the Corre before all hell breaks loose." Phoenix whispered as she went back to the announce table. I took that as a warning and took it into account. I then hurried toward their locker room. I still couldn't believe it had happened. Phoenix didn't need this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was passing Aurora and she looked harried. I shrugged it off and walked out for my match. I looked at Phoenix who was muttering something. I had a feeling that Phoenix had a backup plan because she always did. I wanted my title back. I could taste it. I gave Phoenix a look when she sent Beck to stand ringside.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to keep Alex busy." Beck answered. I rolled my eyes and geared up for my match quietly. I was focused on Miz as he came down the ramp with Alex following behind him. I noticed the slight tension between the two. I shrugged it off and soon the bout was starting. I had most of the match covered and Beck was holding his own. I had just hit Miz with the RKO when New Nexus came down the ramp and distracted not only myself but the ref and Punk hit me with the GTS. I heard the bell ring after Miz's body had been put onto mine.

"The New Nexus is screwed. There are so many times you can poke a snake before it bites back." Phoenix said.

"You sure you want to say that? Considering your current condition?" Michael asked.

"I have an insurance policy no one thought of." Phoenix answered. I had gotten up and was glaring daggers at New Nexus. This was the second Royal Rumble title match I'd gotten screwed in. Last year had lead to the dissolving of Legacy; this year would be my time for retribution.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had spent most of the pay-per-view with Cynthia. It was weird because normally she spent most of her time running around taking pictures. There was no hiding our relationship anymore. Wade was very vocal on his dislike for me. I watched Edge retain his title, Randy get screwed out of another title, and Eve become the new Divas champion.

"You've got to get ready." Cynthia said.

"I know. You think you'll be okay?" I asked.

"I can go stay with Aurora if all else fails." Cynthia answered. I nodded my head absently and kissed her once before I left the locker room. I settled onto a crate as Punk went out to talk and I looked at New Nexus as they walked by. It was unreal to see them brawl it out with the Corre showed up. Eventually the match got started and I got to go out. I had a bad number. Two wasn't that great but I'd make the most of it. I managed to eliminate both Justin and Zack. I stuck around for twenty minutes and fifty-five seconds until I got booted out by Punk. I walked to the back and headed toward my locker room. Considering I had come in second and been eliminated eighth it wasn't too bad of a night. Something interesting was going to happen. Anyone could see that.

I had no idea that I would have to break up a fight. The Bellas seemed to like to fight with Cynthia. I had barely walked into my locker room when I had to pull Cynthia off of Nikki.

"Whoa there." I said as I held her closely.

"She started it." Cynthia growled with a pointed figure at Nikki. I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to believe them." I said. Cynthia smiled once before she kissed me as if to prove her point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was pretty much ignoring the Rumble until I caught sight of not only Diesel but Booker T. I hadn't expected to see them. I had been listening to the backstage chatter. Aurora had gotten a hold of Suzanne and trying to figure out what was going on. I didn't need the added complication of Riley and Miz fighting. I didn't want to deal with the added fighting. I watched in silence and raised an eyebrow when Randy and Edge were in the Rumble. I actually couldn't believe Miz when he eliminated Cena. Some things never surprised me. I clenched my fists when Del Rio won the Rumble. I gathered my stuff and headed away from the announce table. Beck was on my heels and I took a small detour into Corre's locker room. I didn't knock first. I opened the door and froze. Wade had Aurora on his lap and they were making out. That wasn't the end of it no of course not. Someone up there really hates me. Heath and Carrie and Justin and Gwyneth were doing the same thing. I was curious as to why Jackson wasn't around but I wasn't going to ask. Actually I was about to leave before Beck whistled. I smacked him on the chest.

"Should have knocked. Never mind we can cover it tomorrow. You guys continue." I said as I dragged Beck out of the locker room. Honestly just seeing the couples together made me miss Randy. I walked to my locker room and opened the door praying for not little surprises. It was nice in quiet in my locker room. I settled into the chair and pressed my hands to the flat of the desk. Beck looked at me.

"Anything I can get you?" He asked. I looked up at him a small smile playing on my lips.

"Right now. I need to go back to my hotel room and spend some quality time with a good book and maybe later my vibrator." I said. Beck sputtered and I smiled. I stood up and gathering my stuff that I had dropped when I sat down. I brushed past Beck and headed for the car. Well I was hoping Natalya was still here. If she wasn't I'd hitch a ride from somebody.


	34. Not a Good Idea to Mix Companies

Author's Note: We get closer and closer to finally being done. Sad I need another couple. Anyway Phoenix probably loses her mind. Phoenix does weird things like sitting on someone. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday January 31st, 2011 Providence RI (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat there just thinking. I had the Corre behind me. Actually Wade was directly behind me with the rest of them spread out. Cole had nothing to say which made things nice and quiet for me. I really didn't want to listen to Del Rio talking but he was. I watched as Miz came out and did his little thing. I couldn't help but look at Alex and wonder what was going on in his head. Kissing Suzanne wasn't a good idea. Especially if Miz found out. I couldn't contain the smile when Edge came out. I was glad that Edge had retained his title. I was also glad that Del Rio had chosen to face Edge. That meant I wouldn't have to deal with him. When Del Rio hit Edge over the head with a guitar I couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to be like Jeff Jarrett. I kept the thought to myself though. Not a good idea to mix companies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was pissed. Well that was actually an understatement. I wanted someone's blood. I picked my spot perfectly. After the Tag match I went to the ring. I leveled both Harris and McGillicutty with an RKO to each man. I actually backed into the corner for the Punt when Punk came out and tried to persuade me to not do it. I smiled and did it anyway.

"Way to go Orton." Phoenix muttered. I then had to hightail it out of the ring. I jumped the barricade and went up the steps and stood far away from Punk. I now saw why Nexus had liked running up here. It has a great view. I could see Phoenix having to physically move. I rolled my eyes when I noticed that she was sitting on Wade's lap. I thought for a second why she was doing that and then I remembered Daniel had a match. Guess Wade didn't like people touching his sister. I walked to the back and wondered if I had just given Phoenix a heart attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things couldn't be more awkward at work. Apparently Phoenix had to flip two contracts completely around. Cynthia's had been one of them. I smiled at her. She had been a bit on edge since everything had change. I walked out with Cynthia on my arm. If you looked at the announce table you could see Phoenix sitting on Wade's lap gripping the armrests. I was so going to get it later. The Bellas were also there which couldn't be a good thing. I worked my match with Tyson and I picked up the victory. Cynthia had joined me in the ring and celebrated with me. The Bellas got into the ring and proceeded to attack Cynthia.

"Wade, we've got this." Phoenix piped as she tried to keep Wade seated. This wasn't a good thing. We managed to separate the girls and get them to the back. I looked at Wade who was glaring holes through me. I was actually a little afraid of him right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had moved back to my seat. I would think of ways to kill Bryan later when I wasn't trying to pick Cynthia's entrance music. She'd have her first match next week but Wade didn't need to know that yet. I watched the Edge Miz match and pulled for Edge to win. I really hated Miz. It looked like he would win and I almost cried until Cena pulled the distraction. I smiled and couldn't help but be glad that Edge picked up the victory. It was sweet to see Cole freak out. I looked at Jerry and smiled.

I watched the Divas match with no interest whatsoever. I was getting really tired of seeing McCool and Layla on RAW. I didn't really care that they won. I felt bad for Natalya but I knew everything would turn out okay it had to.

Some days I don't get the Anonymous General Manager. Why a dance-off? It made interesting entertainment though. I mean I needed to be focused on the upcoming Raw Rumble Match. I was hoping that Randy would win. Some things never worked out for me though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to get out there. I was the last one in so it would be a little bit before I got in. When my music finally hit I went down the ramp. See Punk thought he could hide under the ring. He couldn't. I dragged him out from under the ring and beat him up a little before I put him back into the ring. I followed after him and eliminated him. While my back was turned R-Truth eliminated me. I turned around and glared at him before I realized Punk was getting away. I went after him. I didn't really car because I would be in the Elimination Chamber to go to WrestleMania.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was tempted to strangle Orton. That man was frustrating. I watched quietly as the rest of them went at it. I was glad that Jerry had won. He deserved it. Jerry was a friend of mine and seeing him win made me happy. Honestly I was curious as to whether or not Miz would play fair when it comes to his title match at Elimination Chamber. I wouldn't say it out loud but it was good to see Sheamus get one upped by John. If only we could get everyone back. That would be my dream.


	35. Nice Hiding It

Author's Note: Anyway Phoenix does something stupid…again. Thank heaven for the Corre. Phoenix drops a title bombshell to while she's at it. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday February 7th , 2011 Milwaukee WI (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had listened to Vince talking about the guest host for WrestleMania. After he was finished I walked past him. I stopped to look at him and he gave me a nod. I walked down to the ring and called out Punk. He came down and sat cross-legged at the top of the ramp. He used my real name and showed a clip from Unforgiven 2008. This couldn't be good. I watched as Legacy jumped him from behind and then I kicked him in the head. Oh crap. That explains a lot.

"Way to go Orton." Phoenix muttered. I looked back at her and shook my head. He then said that was why he jumped me at the Royal Rumble. On one thing he was wrong. I did care about someone. My kids and my wife but I wasn't going to voice that. I had kicked Phoenix in the head on numerous occasions. I really wish he'd jumped me sooner when I kicked him in the head because I was now confused.

I didn't believe he could stop me from becoming champion again. When he said he was going to eliminate me right now I welcomed him. Then the New Nexus came out but I still wanted them to come.

"You're out of your mind." Phoenix cried.

I got a small upper hand when New Nexus hit the ring but Mason threw me off and they attempted to keep me under control but I lunged at Punk and punched him repeatedly. They grabbed me again and they tied me up in the ropes. Not a good day. I'd had better at least I broke his nose. I kicked Punk away and then they continued to attack me. I lay on the floor hurting. That's what I'd always hated about these stupid groups. Then I got the GTS much to my dismay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I would worry about the guest host for WrestleMania later. My main concern was Randy. I got into the ring and Mason Ryan turned toward me.

"You hit me and you'll have them on you quicker than you can say sorry ma'am can you forgive me." I growled. I had heard the Corre and Beck leave their seats and come up behind me. Mason got out of the ring with the rest of the New Nexus and I got down on my knees so I could get closer to Randy. I laid one hand on his cheek. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I kissed him without a care that we were live. I needed that connection and I needed it badly. I stood up and Wade held the ropes for me to leave. I had a small smile on my face. It was only there because Randy had managed to make Punk bleed. I'd do so much worse to him.

I sat down in my chair and caught Wade giving me a death glare.

"What?" I asked.

"My sister." He muttered. I sighed. I had just broken the news to him about Cynthia. He was slightly pissed at me but he'd get over it. I didn't pay attention to Mason's match because I figured something bad was going to happen. I couldn't help but smile when the referee reversed the decision. I looked at Wade.

"Do I need to sit on you?" I asked.

"No." He mumbled. I smiled. It was time for the Divas match. So I wanted to make sure that Wade could keep him calm. Thing was that I didn't even know what her ring gear looked like. I thought about it and shrugged it off. Eve's music hit and the girls walked out. I noticed that Cynthia had on a black coat which confused me. She got into the ring and unbuttoned her coat. I couldn't help the whistle. She was in a dress that stopped at her upper thigh. It had black spaghetti straps and was a purple color. The bottom had a wrinkled design and down the middle was a dark purple strip. The top was purple with white designs over the bust and black lace at the top with a bow in the middle. She completed that look with black wrestling boots.

I looked at Wade once trying to see his reaction. He was in utter shock. I smiled and after The Bellas and Melina were in the ring and the match started I noticed Aurora coming down the ramp. I watched as Cynthia worked the match against Brie. Aurora gave a brief nod to Wade before she looked at me.

"Phoenix you have a call on line two in your office." Aurora said.

"Rose take a message." I said.

"It's your Aunt Michelle. She wants to go over her entrance music and video plus finishers." Aurora said.

"Tell her I'll call her back. I've got to pay attention to this match and keep an eye on the Corre, Randy, and Nexus." I said. Wade cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Sorry New Nexus." I said. Aurora nodded her head.

"Right I'll tell her you'll call her back." Aurora muttered as she walked toward the back. I watched as Cynthia tagged out to Eve while Brie tagged out to Melina. Eve won the match and when Cynthia went to the middle of the ring I noticed the tattoo on her upper back. I'd have to have a discussion about that later but right now I needed something to drink. Something strong preferably.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was proud of Cynthia. She looked hot too but that wasn't actually important. Phoenix looked like she'd been through hell. Wait she had. She'd been in that place for five months. When Randy had dumped her for no reason. I still felt bad for her but I knew that something would change. Actually I was more concerned with saving my tail. Wade still wanted my head.

I looked up when my door opened and in walked Cynthia still dressed in her ring gear.

"Hey beautiful what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing just worried about my brother is all." Cynthia answered as she moved to sit down next to me. I smiled and kissed her.

"He'll be fine. I've got to go do something real quick but I'll be back." I said as I stood up and headed toward the ring. The John Morrison match was just ending. I needed to go save Jerry and work a match with him. I got down to the ramp and saw Phoenix standing. Well she wasn't really standing as much as being held by Beck to keep her from doing something stupid. Phoenix was good at fighting and she was putting up quite a fight. She was actually kicking him in the knees. She was in sneakers, jeans, and a t-shirt. She was going for comfy now a days instead of her usual business or tight fitting.

"Beck if you don't let me go I'll fire you." She growled. I helped Jerry out just as the "other" GM, as I'd learned to view the computer, buzzed in. Phoenix had all the control in the world she just decided not to use it. Beck had released her and she was now dealing with Wade. I resisted the urge to chuckle and instead went to focus on my match with Jerry. It was a difficult match but Jerry and I managed to pick up a win when Jerry pinned Ted. I looked over at Phoenix who shook her head and glared at Wade almost daring him to do something. I knew I caused my chaos but Phoenix knew I did this for love. That was the one thing Phoenix could never argue with. I got out of the ring and went to the back. I wanted to spend some quality time with Cynthia before she went to take pictures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed and was tempted to turn my phone back on and call Michelle to see what she needed. I would talk to her later. Something wasn't right in the family world and I knew it. I looked over at Chimera and stood up.

"I have to go call Michelle. Something is wrong and I'd reckon that something is wrong with the Jarretts too." I said.

"Go take care of it. Please take care and take one of the boys with you so you don't die." Chimera said with a smile.

"I resent that." I muttered.

"I'll go with her." Justin said. I looked at him and walked away from ringside with Justin following behind me. I turned my I-Phone back on as I passed the curtain I glared at David as he walked by but I had bigger things to worry about. I don't know where I was walking but I walked into a vacant room and sat down. I dialed Michelle's number.

"Hey Michelle. What's up?" I asked.

"Entrance music for you? I'm feeling a bit of Trace Adkins and something completely out there. Ala-Freakin-Bama and This Ain't No Love Song. What about Magic by Emii?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll go over your video when you're not pregnant. You're seven months well eight next week so you're almost ready. I want out of this honestly. I can't stand it some days. It's not just Randy; it's everything on both sides of the coin. Do whatever finishers you want I'm not picky. Michelle I've got to go. I get the feeling Joslyn needs someone to talk to." I said.

"Love you Michelle be careful." I said as I hung up.

"Uh Phoenix." Justin piped up.

"What Archangel?" I asked.

"Sheamus just got attacked by Henry and Del Rio beat Santino." Justin said.

"Thanks I've got one more call and we can go back to ringside." I said. Justin nodded his head. I started to call the house phone but nixed that idea and called Joslyn's cell.

"Hey Joslyn, this is Phoenix. I get the feeling something is up at your house. If you'll call me back and fill me in that be great. Joslyn, you should know I'll do whatever you want me to." I said as I hung up. Justin and I left the locker room and headed toward the ring. We had to sneak out during the match.

"Michelle is taken care of but I couldn't get Joslyn." I told Chimera.

"Did you call the house?" Chimera asked.

"No, I don't want to talk to Karen." I answered. Chimera smiled and we went back to calling the match. I blinked a couple of times when the ref said he'd disqualify Cena and then Cena low blowed Punk in front of the ref.

"Um that's a way to end a match." I said. Chimera nodded her head and we watched as New Nexus hit the ring and Jerry gave John a chair to run them off. I couldn't help but wonder how this was going to end. Turns out John has many things up his sleeves. I didn't let the show end there of course I didn't I had an announcement.

"Next week not only will our guest host be revealed I will be revealing a new title." I said.

"It impacts our Diva's division." I continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat down with an icepack to my head when my phone went. I recognized the number. It was Michelle's house phone. I answered it. It was the boys. They weren't in exactly in a good mood.

"Hey it'll be okay. I'll get Punk back if it kills me." I said.

"Your mom did what?" I asked. I stood up and nodded my head.

"Sleep well boys." I said as I hung up. The show had ended and I walked toward where Phoenix should be. Before I could ask her though I noticed she was surrounded by the Corre.

"Move over." I growled. Phoenix looked at me and she literally shrunk back into Wade.

"What did you think you were doing?" I asked.

"Caring about you sorry about that." She said with a glare.

"You should know by now I don't love you." I said. She looked away and laughed.

"Nice hiding it Orton." She muttered and walked away.


	36. He Needs a Blanket

Author's Note: Phoenix deals with the fallout from Randy's comment from last week. She also relives a bit of her past and tries to keep Wade from killing anyone else. She also reveals her new titles and can't believe some of the antics. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday February 14th, 2011 Anaheim, CA (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched John's match absently. I was more focused on the briefcase at Wade's feet. That held my surprise. I loved having the Corre around because not only did they watch my back but they carried my stuff sometimes. I was going to kill McGuillicutty. Later when I wasn't thinking of ways to kill Punk. I felt bad for Cena and once he left the ring; I nodded to Wade, who picked up the briefcase and I headed toward the ring. Justin and Heath got into the ring in front of me and held the ropes for me as I walked in. I was seven months pregnant. I wrapped an arm absently around my stomach and couldn't help the smile when I felt a kick. Wade stood to my left with Justin on my right. Heath stood behind me and Jackson got into the ring with a mike though I didn't need it because I was wearing my headset. He took up a position next to Heath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I told you as we were going off the air last week that I have an announcement that will change the face of the Diva division." I said.

"I had a new tag belt made. Wade if you please." I said as he opened the briefcase and displayed the single belt that sat in there. The leather was dark red and the middle design was the Diva butterfly. Only the lavender of the belt was light blue and the soft pink was black. Divas was still white. I had added two more side plates with Diva tag scenes.

"This is the Divas' Tag Titles." I said.

"I have a tournament set up that goes as follows: Aurora Swagger and Fallen Angel, Leanne King and Carrie Lutz, Lay-Cool, Maryse and Alicia Fox, Cynthia Barrett and Suzanne, The Bella Twins, Kaitlyn and a partner of her choosing, and Beth Phoenix and Natalya." I said. I looked at Wade who closed the briefcase and we filed out of the ring. Wade had just set the briefcase down and I hardly had a time to get through the ropes when Zeke picked me up around the waist and lifted me over the ropes into Wade's arm; he then put me down.

"Let me cover this now. I HATE being picked up." I said.

"Okay, don't yell." Wade said. I glared at him before I went to sit down again. I closed my eyes when Alberto came out again. I was glad that Edge came out and threw punches at him. I was really tired of seeing Vickie too. I couldn't believe that Edge attacked Teddy Long it wasn't in him.

I sat on the edge of my seat hoping that Natalya would win. I wasn't surprised that during the bout that the girls on the outside got into it. Cynthia nailed Nikki and it worsened from there. Eve walked away with the belt but I couldn't really complain. I sighed leaned my head against the back of the chair. I closed my eyes but they snapped open when I heard Eve's voice. She got into a scuffle with the Bellas and Cynthia and Natalya got involved. Nattie only got involved because of Melina.

Mark Henry was coming out for his match with Sheamus when Sheamus jumped him from behind and attacked him. I closed my eyes not wanting to witness the carnage. I liked it that way.

My eyes snapped from the ringside action when "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by On the Rocks which was a cover but it popped on.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Justin said.

"First from Kavala, Macedonia, Greece Suzanne Ambrosia." Justin said. I noticed that Suzanne's hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was in a deep red bikini top and a pair of jeans coupled with deep red wrestling boots. I looked at Wade and shrugged. Suzanne got into the ring and stood waiting for her opponent.

"Her opponent from Los Angeles, California Melina." Justin said. Melina got into the ring and the girls started to wrestle. Suzanne had the upper hand until Miz's music came one. Suzanne lost focus and looked up at the entrance ramp to see Alex Riley standing there. Melina got the pin off of her using a schoolgirl. I sighed and shrugged. So far my other team was failing. Well if I could get rid of Riley everything would be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just left Cynthia sitting in the locker room. Cynthia wasn't a happy camper which wasn't surprising. I didn't get Alex's actions when he walked out during Suzanne's match. I'm pretty sure Suzanne will be pissed and if she gets her hands on Riley she'd probably kill him. I walked to my match but my heart wasn't really in it. I was just a bit concerned about Cynthia. I walked to the ring and Wade didn't even flinch. Wade was sitting right next to Phoenix this week. I shrugged it off and got ready to wrestle with the Miz.

"I feel like the first season of NXT all over again." Phoenix said.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"It's Daniel versus Miz all over again." Phoenix said. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I got into the ring and noticed that when Miz showed up he was arguing with Alex. I wanted to ask but though better of it. Miz got into the ring and we started the match. It was an intense fight and it was a bit of back and forth. He hit me with the Skull Crushing Finale and picked up the victory. I didn't expect to win but it would have been nice. I went to the back and headed toward my locker room. I opened the door and heard Cynthia and Suzanne in deep conversation. I walked toward the couch and sat down. Suzanne looked at me and I gave her a small wave.

"Who does he think he is?" Suzanne asked.

"I think he just wants your affection is all." Cynthia said.

"It's not that. Do you know what Mike did the other day?" Suzanne asked.

"No will you tell me?" Cynthia asked.

"He cornered me and got really frisky." Suzanne answered. Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"Define frisky." Cynthia said.

"He attempted to stick his hand down my pants." Suzanne said.

"Oh. You should go to Phoenix and tell her." Cynthia said.

"I don't want to bother her." Suzanne said.

"You wouldn't be bothering her." Cynthia said.

"She'd want to know about this." I said. Suzanne shrugged.

"I mean she heard about Alex and I from Aurora. Maybe it would be a good idea to tell her." Suzanne said. Cynthia smiled and the girls continued to chat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat quietly. I couldn't help but wonder why Wade wanted to sit next to me this week instead of behind. After Morrison and R-Truth were out I waited for Otunga and McGilicutty to come out. After they descended the ramp I just wanted the match to be over. Aurora hurried down the ramp and crouched down next to me.

"What's up Rose?" I asked.

"Nothing just wanted to watch from ringside." She answered. I chuckled lightly and Morrison and Truth dominated the match. They picked up the win and headed toward the back. I had a headache coming and I wanted the night to be over honestly. I watched as Ariel Winter came out and helped Khali host the Kiss-Cam. I watched as Maryse kissed Yoshi instead of Ted. I blinked and shrugged. Aurora was looking down at her PDA and she didn't notice that her picture was up on the Cam with Wade.

"Psst Aurora." I hissed. Aurora looked up and her eyes widened. She smirked and stood up and straddled Wade's waist then she kissed him. Wade looked stunned before he put his hands on her waist and squeezed her hips. I looked at them.

"Kai you have a blanket?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chimera said.

"Good because Wade is going to need it." I whispered as Aurora moved. I smiled to myself and continued to watch as Hornswoggle offered Ariel a box of chocolate. It was great to see someone in love even if mine was falling apart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't want to fight Sheamus. I was getting tired of it. Sheamus and I had our usual match which was hard fought but I picked up the victory with a well placed RKO. After the match was a completely different story.

It was complete and total chaos. Everyone from the chamber was in the ring and I had to fight my way back out. Finally there were just two of us in the ring. Cena and I stood tall. It was different because we had the on screen thing where we hated each other but off screen he was my best friend. John and I got out of the ring and I looked back to see Phoenix getting into the ring. Wade was holding the ropes for her. That was something I should be doing but I wasn't going to say anything. I watched as she went to the corner and noticed what she was wearing.

She was in a pair of maternity slacks, three inch wedge heels that had to be killing her feet, and a deep red blouse. Her crimson hair was curled and part of it was held up by a butterfly clip. She leaned against the corner turnbuckle and I saw she was tense. I was curious but I'd never ask. I was dealing with the glares from anyone who had heard what I said to Phoenix last week. John didn't believe me. He knew I loved her but I was too stubborn to admit it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Randy went back behind the curtain. I had the Corre standing by in case I still needed them. When the arena went dark I was calm but I wished that someone had informed me what was going on. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face when Rock's music hit. It had been so long since I'd seen him. I clapped absently. When he walked into the ring I gave him a hug.

"Good to see you again." I whispered.

"You to Kitten. You haven't changed much." He whispered. I laughed as he pulled away and went about his little speech. When he talked down to Cole I smiled. Cole looked like he was pouting. It felt good to have Rock back. I had missed him but I think his stepping away had been for the best. When he was done I headed out of the ring and toward the back. The belt would go back with me to the hotel and I'd put it up.

I looked up when I heard someone say my name. I turned around and waited for the Rock to come close.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"That is a loaded question." I answered.

"That bad?" He asked.

"Worse. I have so much crap to deal with its stopped being funny in October." I answered. Rock wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"If it's any consolation I think you'll be a great single mom." He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. I guess I needed that." I said.

"So what else is going on with you?" He asked.

"Let's see my cousin is coming this weekend. Oh I have a better one. You hear that Michelle is going to have a little boy this time?" I asked.

"Michelle is pregnant again?" He asked.

"Yeah she's eight months. I'm hoping she doesn't have him WrestleMania weekend." I answered.

"I'll have to get a hold of Chris then and tell him congratulations." Rock said.

"I think he'd like that. I'd hate to cut this short but I'm tired. I need to get back to the hotel before my ride leaves me." I said.

"We'll talk later." He said. I waved to him and ducked into my locker room to grab my bag. Once that was grabbed I headed toward the parking lot where the Corre was waiting patiently by their car.

"Sorry talking to Rock." I said as I ducked into the vehicle. Wade shook his head and we headed toward the hotel.


	37. Why Does No One Tell Me This?

Author's Note: Everything collapses. Phoenix goes to John to find a medium and some guidance. She also wants to set everything right with the world. Well at least her relationship with Cena because he's been kind of distant. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday February 18th, 2011 San Diego CA (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~

I was just heading to the announce table before the match started. I knew I was late. I slid into my chair and Booker looked at me.

"You're late." He said.

"Yeah I know. I had to go pick up my cousin Joslyn." I replied as I made sure I had everything in order.

"You're a strange woman." Booker said.

"I know." I said.

"You know your husband's on first right?" Booker asked.

"Yeah, I know I just tried to forget that fact." I answered. We started the show and I looked up to see Randy's music playing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't understand why I was here. I suppose it was a good set up for Elimination Chamber. I was confused as to why Phoenix showed up late. She was never late. I was tempted to ask but thought better of it. I needed to focus on my match. I stood on the apron. I got in a couple of time and we pulled out a victory. It was weird teaming with Cena and Edge. Phoenix didn't seem to have any smart comments except for Punk wearing pink. I was walking to the back with John.

"You know why Phoenix was late?" I asked.

"She went to pick up her cousin…Joslyn I think it was." John answered.

"Jarrett's girl?" I asked.

"That sounds right. Something about her needing some space." John said.

"I understand that. I mean I'd want space to if I had her family." I muttered.

"I get the feeling Phoenix will be late on Sunday too." John said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's going to Monster Trucks with the kids." John answered.

"Why does no one tell me this?" I asked.

"You're getting a divorce." John suggested. I glared at him and shook my head. I didn't say anything and walked toward the locker room. Phoenix could have told me. Though I guess John had a point. I was getting a divorce from her. I sighed and was tempted to call Michelle and see if I can talk to the boys. There birthday was coming up and I needed to get them presents still.

Phoenix loved WrestleMania month. Well hypothetically. In reality she hated it because she was always so busy. She had so much going on that month and it never seemed to get better. I shrugged it off and called Michelle.

"Hey Shell. Are the kids asleep?" I asked.

"What they're there?" I asked.

"Thanks. Do you know what goes through her mind?" I asked quietly. A small smile touched my lips.

"Bye Michelle." I said as I hung up. Of course she had them at the other house. I never understood why it was necessary to have two houses in Tampa but Phoenix had made me give in. I dialed the second number and waited. A new voice greeted me.

"Joslyn?" I asked.

"Are the boys still up?" I asked.

"Oh. Thanks don't wake them up." I whispered.

"Bye." I said as I hung up. I looked up to see Beck holding Phoenix around the waist on the TV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to kill Michelle. She had a lot of nerve interfering in the match. I also wanted Vickie's head but that would have to wait. I needed to sort everything out. My head hurt not to mention my back. Sometimes I felt it wasn't worth being pregnant. Though I wouldn't change it for the world. Beck looked at me and offered me a piece of jerky from out of my bag. I raised an eyebrow before accepting it.

"You're really attached to your rookie Orton. Are you sleeping with him?" Cole asked.

"Cole I swear if Booker and Josh weren't between us I'd kill you." I growled.

"We'll move if you want us too." Booker said. I smiled. Cole shut up and we focused on Miz's match. I didn't get Del Rio. It was a scarf and he was hitting Kofi with it. I figured it would be better not to ask. I looked over at Beck. He had been asking about trivia and I kept throwing him in front Josh or any interviewer I could get a hold of. He was improving but a gut feeling had me thinking he wasn't going to win NXT. Well I should stay positive. Miz had picked up a win and I could care less. When the Corre's music hit I watched. I wanted them to win but Santino and Vladimir were difficult opponents.

I watched as Wade and Jackson got involved. Then Big Show hit the ring and Heath got out first. It took Justin being hit for the other two to get out of the ring. I was hoping that they could talk Jackson down. I didn't want to see him on the injured list. I nodded my head and got up. I needed something to drink. Sadly no one would give me alcohol so I had to settle with soda. I walked into catering and grabbed a drink as well as something to eat. I was tempted to go lay down in someone's locker room but thought better of it.

I walked back down the ramp just as Vickie was talking and giving Dolph a title he didn't deserve. I curled up in my chair and closed my eyes. I actually dozed off a little until Long's music hit. My eyes opened and I watched as he not only rehired Edge but gave Edge a title match against Dolph. I nodded my head at his decision.

I watched as Edge won the match. Edge had to work for it but he never gave up. I was shocked when Long fired Dolph. I couldn't help but smile when Edge started to sing. I was tempted to join in but I knew better then to do that. I needed to be as unbiased as I could considering that Cole had it covered. I left the announce table and went to go find John. I found him and smiled.

"Hey John can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah." John said.

"I get the feeling you're upset at me." I said.

"No, I'm just trying to stay out of it." John said. I nodded my head.

"John, if my cousin wants to move in with me should I fight for her?" I asked.

"Joslyn? Yeah I feel that's the best you can do for her. You're still recovering from her mom's death." John answered.

"Thanks. John I don't know what I'm going to do." I cried. I could feel the tears almost ready to spill.

"You'll do what you always do. You'll support Randy until he snaps at you." John answered as he pulled me into a hug.

"John. Randy'll stop it the only way he knows." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him.

"How is that Kitten?" He asked.

"By either RKOing me or punting me." I answered.

"Randy won't do that to you." He replied.

"He's already punted me once." I whispered.

"It'll be okay." John said.

"Thanks." I said with a weak smile.

"I have to go. I need some sleep before I go spend Saturday with my family." I whispered.

"You go sleep. It'll be just fine Kitten." John said. I smiled at him. I wiped my tears away as I went to get my back. I hoped John was right.


	38. White Rabbit

Author's Note: Phoenix likes being late. She's late again. This time because she was in Washington. Anyway she watched the PPV with little interest. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove for putting up with me. I can't be the best.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday February 20th, 2011 Oakland, CA (Daniel's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking toward my match. I was facing Ted again. I was heading toward Gorilla when I noticed Phoenix scurry toward Gorilla.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm late again." Phoenix said as she disappeared down the ramp. No one had told her that Ted was going down the ramp at that time. I watched as she brushed past Ted to skid into her seat. I chuckled and couldn't help but laugh at Ted's expression. It wasn't often Phoenix was late. I was curious as to what when Beck hurried past me. Turns out she took Beck and the Corre because they had rushed past me too. Hm I'd have to ask about that later. I went out for my match. Phoenix was already glaring at Cole. That had to be a record because she didn't get pissed off by him until the end.

Ted and I had a good match. I ended up picking up the victory. I was walking to the back when I noticed that Phoenix was on her phone. She seemed frazzled and out of sorts. She was probably putting the finishing touches on the boys' birthday party. Phoenix had stopped her little countdown though I knew she was glad to have two months left.

I walked into my locker room and smiled at Cynthia who was on the phone. I wondered who she was on the phone with and then I realized she had her camera resting on the table. Cynthia hung up and I looked at her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just fine." She answered.

"I get the feeling we should start calling Phoenix the White Rabbit." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"She's late for a really important date it seems." I said with a smile. Cynthia laughed with me. She left to go take pictures. I settled in to watch the rest of the pay-per-view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just wanted this day to be over. I didn't really care. I was so freaking beat. I had stayed up late with the kids and the babies were keeping me up with their constant kicking. I leaned back in my chair and actually dozed a little. That is until Cole slapped the announce table. I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Cole you do that again and I will kill you." I muttered and closed my eyes again. I knew Kingston's match was on but I probably should have gone back to Tampa with the kids. I was just to beat for this. I sputtered when something wet hit me. I stood up and stalked toward Cole who was trying to hide the offending cup. My shirt had been white. Now it's see-through and the fans behind Cole were getting a good view of my black lace bra.

"What is stopping me from murdering you?" I growled.

"You'd end up in jail." He said with a smirk.

"I swear. I'm so tempted to fire you right now." I muttered as I stalked away. I rounded the curtain and was headed toward my locker room. I was almost there when I literally ran into Wade.

"Great you got me wet." He muttered.

"Wade don't start. I have no patience with anyone today." I hissed.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you don't have any clothes." Wade said. I sighed and realized he was right.

"We have an extra Corre shirt that might fit you." Justin said.

"Are you saying something about my weight?" I asked.

"No ma'am." Justin said. I smiled and shook my head.

"I was kidding Justin. Can I have the shirt please?"I asked.

"If you want to come back to the lion's den." Heath said. I shook my head at him and followed them back into Corre's locker room. I caught the shirt when Justin threw it at me. I didn't bother to move to the bathroom I just pulled my shirt over my head and switched shirts.

I caught Wade's look and shook my head at him. I was about to say something and noticed that the Chamber was lowering. Justin had a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You just…never mind." Justin said. I chuckled and followed Wade out of the locker room.

"I think you shocked him." Wade said. I shrugged and walked through the curtain first and headed toward the announce table. I couldn't really complain because now I was dry. It was more then what I could say before. As I sat back down in my chair I noticed that Beck had put himself between us. I couldn't help but smile. Beck was taking care of me again. I closed my eyes. I probably shouldn't have but you can't exactly fire me. I have way to much pull as it is. I opened my eyes when Big Show's music played. This wasn't going to end well. I almost felt sorry for Wade.

I watched the match and some part of me was concerned. I wanted Wade to be alright because Aurora needed him too. I sighed and just settled in for the match. I actually dozed off and the next thing I heard was the bell ringing for the match to end. I looked up to see Edge had picked up the victory.

"Phoenix I think you should go lay down." Beck said.

"I can't." I whispered.

"Phoenix go. I'm sure someone will let you sleep in their locker room." Beck said. I smiled at him and left the announce table. I just past the curtain when Wade caught up with me; I looked at him and gave him a slight nod.

"Good luck out there." I said when I saw the rest of the Corre. They nodded their heads.

"You need somewhere to sleep you can have our locker room." Wade suggested.

"Thanks I need it." I whispered. I followed Wade into the locker room and he made sure that I was comfortable before he went to take a shower. I absently watch the tag match before I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe the nerve of her. Who does she think she is taking the kids to Monster Trucks? She infuriated me some days. She even had the nerve to leave the PPV. I couldn't believe her. I watched as Gabriel and Slater picked up the victory. Even her favorites could win. I was worried about her. She was running herself too ragged. Wait a second I don't care.

It was time for Jerry's match and I was watching with a little interest. I sighed and a part of me wished it was me facing Miz for his title. I couldn't help the laugh when Riley got ejected. I suppose if Phoenix was watching she'd say something about the Miz doing it on his own but Phoenix was probably holed up in someone's locker room catching up on sleep. I remember how hard of a time Phoenix had with Marie but this had to be worse.

I was ready for my match. I went out there. I knew how dangerous this chamber was. It scared me a little but I'd get over that. I stood in my pod. I was ready to get out of here and get into the match. I just never thought of all the consequences. I was glaring at Punk. He pissed me off. Then again a lot pissed me off these days. Finally I was out and I went through with the match. I couldn't believe my luck when Punk's chamber malfunctioned. I took the opportunity to beat him up a little. I just never expected the GM to put him back in. I had seen Truth already be eliminated by Sheamus's Brogue Kick. I got eliminated by Punk. Gosh I was pissed off. I stalked to the back and hoped that anyone but Punk would win.

I walked into my locker room and sat down to watch the finish of the match. I was glad Cena had pulled off a victory. He deserved it though I wouldn't admit it out loud. I wondered how Phoenix would feel for a moment before I shrugged it off. I needed to go back to the hotel. We had a show tomorrow and I had a little surprise for everyone.


	39. Can I Have My Book Back?

Author's Note: Phoenix really needs a drink. Yet no one will give it to her anymore. As WrestleMania draws closer she seems tenser. Phoenix has to deal with her chaotic home life too. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday February 21st, 2011 Fresno, CA (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~

I had a headache. I couldn't believe what Cena was about to do. I settled into my chair and watched as he started to rap.

"Oh lord I need a drink." I said. I couldn't believe John thought that was a good idea. I closed my eyes and jumped out of my seat when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I fished it out and saw my house phone number. I pulled off my headset and answered.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Elizabeth speak slowly for me dear." I muttered.

"Give Joey the phone please." I said.

"Joey why did you hit the boy?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was drawing glares from Punk. He was in the middle of wrestling a match and he liked to glare at me it seems.

"I'll talk to your teacher. Joey keep your cool okay sweetheart? You're going to be traveling with me very soon." I said into the phone.

"I love you too baby." I said as I hung up. I sat back down in my chair and looked at Beck.

"What's wrong boss?" He asked.

"Joey punched a kid." I answered.

"Why did he do that?" Heath asked.

"The kid was apparently talking smack about Randy, me, and Joslyn." I answered.

"I get the feeling Joey has your temperament love." Wade said. I couldn't resist the nod.

"He does and I'm worried about him." I said.

"I'll be okay." Justin said. I smiled and pulled on my headset and continued calling the match. When Punk won I tensed because he went to get a mike. When he started calling out Randy and telling him that he shouldn't show up next week I froze. I was worried and I knew that Randy never backed down from a challenge. When Randy hopped the barricade behind us and attacked Punk I was shocked. The smile unwilling came to my face. I watched as Randy left. I wanted to make the kids happy but that wasn't possible without Randy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I chuckled to myself. I was curious as to why Phoenix had taken that phone call. She normally didn't answer her phone when she was working. I shrugged it off and went back to my locker room. Punk didn't scare me. What scared me would be Phoenix if I didn't get the boys a present. She'd probably hang me up on the wall. Sadly that was not something I wanted done to me. Phoenix had a temper and I very well knew it.

I watched as Kingston attacked Del Rio before the match. If Rodriquez hadn't gotten involved Kofi could have had him. Sadly Del Rio took control and punished Kofi's arm. I felt sorry for him. I mean I don't like the guy because he's dating my sister but that doesn't mean I don' feel when the guy gets hurt. I watched as Aurora came down the ramp. Whenever Aurora did that it meant something bad. Heck maybe there would be some change to the roster. Despite ignoring Phoenix I felt for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gah this day was going horribly already. Aurora was already down here. She winked at Wade and I gave a small cough.

"Sorry ma'am. Um I need to talk to you." Aurora said. I pulled off my headset and she smiled.

"Um. Vince thought it was a good idea to hire two new divas." Aurora said. I sighed.

"Who and why?" I asked.

"A Kristina Kiley and Lily Mizanin. I don't know why." Aurora answered.

"Wait are they related to Mike and Kevin?" I asked.

"Yeah they're the baby sisters of them." Aurora said. I sighed.

"When do they debut?" I asked.

"Next week in that Diva battle royal." Aurora answered. I nodded my head.

"Thank you." I whispered. I had seen Cynthia come out. Cynthia was dressed in a white bikini top with a black band along the bottom and a heart buckle in the middle of the band. She was also in white short shorts with a black belt and the same heart buckle. Black wrestling boots graced her feet and her black hair hung around her shoulders curled. I cast Wade a backward glance and he had picked up my book and was skimming it.

"You do realize that's Chris's book right?" I asked.

"Of course." Wade said. I rolled my eyes and went about calling the action. Eve and Cynthia looked like they almost had it until the Bellas used their Twin Magic. I sighed and watched as Aurora left to go take care of whatever it was she did.

"Can I have my book back?" I asked. Wade handed it to me and I set it on my lap. I was curious who the countdown had belonged too. I mean I had a hunch but no one thinks to tell me who it is. I mean no one tells me anything interesting. It's like they don't trust me. My eyes widened. The Undertaker was back finally. He looked like he was about to say something when Hunter's music hit. I let out a breath of relief until they stood face to face with each other. Then the warning bells went off in my head.

"This can't be good." I muttered.

"Why?" Wade asked.

"For the simple fact the Taker retired Shawn and Shawn is Hunter's friend." I answered.

"Oh." Wade said. I chuckled and watched the Mark Henry Sheamsu match in silence. I really didn't have much to say. I watched as Henry pinned Sheamus. Our King of the Ring was having troubles it seemed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cynthia was standing next to me. She was still in her ring gear.

"You know what seriously you did really good in your match tonight even though you did lose to the twins." I said. Cynthia laughed and I held her close. I didn't notice Sheamus walking by though.

"You find something funny do yeh?" Sheamus asked. Cynthia jumped and walked behind me.

"Easy there we weren't laughing at you." I said.

"You know what I'd find funny if I ripped off your head in front of your girlfriend. That'd be hilarious wouldn't it?" Sheamus said.

"What's your problem huh?" I asked. Sheamus and I had a mini stare down until he left.

"Well that was awkward." I said. Cynthia looked at me.

"I got to go get changed. I have photos to take." Cynthia said.

"You going to stop by my hotel room later?" I asked.

"I planned on it." Cynthia answered as she kissed me quickly before she left. I shook my head and tried to figure out what Wade would say. Wade probably enjoyed that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Not a word Barrett." I said.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Wade said. I glared at him. I didn't want to watch Cole interview Jerry because I had a feeling he was going to be biased as hell. I was glad when Jerry challenged him to a match. They were by the announce table and I sputtered when Cole threw his drink in Jerry's face. Cole immediately sprinted away. I was pissed off at him. Jerry decided that he would sit next to me and commentate.

"Jerry I'm so sorry." I said.

"Not your fault Kitten." He said. I nodded and when the Corre left to get ready I felt their absence immediately.

"I feel so exposed." I said.

"I've been meaning to ask but why are you walking around with the Corre?" Jerry asked.

"Punk has the New Nexus…who are going after Randy. Not a short jump from hurting Randy by hurting me." I answered.

"You'd think they'd do that?" Jerry asked.

"Well they may cause a miscarriage. I mean Nexus wouldn't touch me because they didn't want that blood on their hands but New Nexus is a different thing altogether." I replied. Jerry nodded his head and we settled back to watch the tag match. It was a hard fought match but Miz hit the Skull-Crushing Finale on Justin and they won the title. I blinked and my jaw dropped. Wade, Ezekiel, Justin, and Heath had a mini pow wow to decide something. Wade picked up a mike and said they were cashing in their rematch clause.

Heath and Justin were putting up a good fight but it looked like they were going to lose again. I was shocked when Miz hit Cena with the Skull-Crushing Finale on John when he had Slater up on his shoulders for the AA. Slater and Gabriel picked up the victory and their titles back. It was a confusing night. I shrugged at Jerry and got my stuff. Which wouldn't be here if Wade hadn't called my brother to bring it in to me. I needed to go to Tampa so I could get Joslyn registered for school. It was weird the fact she was living with me.

"Hey Wade." I said as I walked past the ring.

"What?" He asked.

"Sheamus snapping at Daniel how did you feel about that?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie it was nice to see." Wade replied. I laughed and walked to the back. I was going to catch a plane and head home.


	40. Rare Form

Author's Note: Phoenix prays that everything will turn out okay and she gets the best surprise. She also gets to see her two newest Diva's in action. This has to be my longest story ever. It only gets longer though it ends soon. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~February 28th, 2011 Buffalo NY (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting next to Jerry with Beck next to me. The Corre surrounding me. I listened as Hunter talked about his match with Undertaker. He was right. Those two were the last of the final bred. It made me hurt just a little but I knew that for better or worse that they would end it the right way. I couldn't believe how stupid Sheamus was by coming out here. Hunter let him get in the ring but before Sheamus could do anything Hunter kicked him and then basically kicked his butt around ringside. He took the time to dismantle the announce table and I ducked out of the way with Beck shielding me. I couldn't believe Hunter put Sheamus through the announce table with a Pedigree. Man I missed watching Hunter work in the ring. I smiled and winked once at Hunter. During the break they put in a new announce table and we watched as they started to let Sheamus leave but the GM buzzed in and said he had a match against a returning superstar. I was confused. I wasn't sure who was injured anymore. When Evan's music hit I smiled. Dragon was standing next to him and I watched as they put Sheamus into the ring. I stood up and met my sister by the steel steps closest to the announce table.

"Dragon it's been freaking forever." I said as I hugged her.

"I know. It's so good to be back." She said.

"It's good to see you both." I whispered.

"Hey sis what's with the harem of boys?" Dragon asked.

"Well the Corre as Wade, Justin, Heath, and Ezekiel are known are bodyguards and Beck is my rookie." I answered.

"I thought you said you'd never do NXT." Dragon muttered.

"I hadn't planned on it but Dusty picked him out." I replied. Dragon nodded and we watched as Evan picked up the win with Airbourne.

"I missed that move." I said.

"Dragon did you hear?" I asked.

"What?" Dragon asked.

"Michelle is going to wrestle." I said.

"No way. You're kidding me." Dragon said.

"I'm not." I muttered. Dragon shook her head and kissed Evan once on the cheek before she went to sit with me at the announce table in her own chair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen not only is Evan Bourne returning but Dragon Bourne is rejoining us on the announce table." I said.

"It's good to be home. I missed you guys." Dragon said.

"Beck this is my lovely sister." I said as I introduced the two.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Beck said.

"You've landed yourself a southern gentleman I see." Dragon said. I chuckled.

"You've met the boys in the Corre before." I said.

"Nice to see you guys caring for the right side this time." Dragon said.

"Fun Bourne real funny." Heath said.

"I try." Dragon said with a smile.

"I missed this." I said.

"I can join you in that thought sis." Chimera said.

I watched as Cole and Jerry stood in the ring. I was glad that Jerry accepted the terms for their match but when Swagger came out as Cole's trainer I shook my head.

"Really. Jack you don't have a lot to work with." I said.

"Ouch Kitten. You are in rare form." Dragon said. I shrugged and watched as Swagger locked in the Ankle Lock.

"You know the moment he learns to add the grapevine then we'll be afraid." I said.

"Right because that'll tear ligaments." Dragon said. I nodded my head. When Cole went to sit close to me in Jerry's seat I literally scooted my chair far away from him. I could reach out and touch the barricade if I wanted to.

"What are you doing?" Wade asked.

"I don't want whatever crap he has." I muttered and pointed to Cole. I looked up and caught sight of Stone Cold hosting RAW next week. I smiled. I was glad to see him back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked to the ring. I was focused. I was actually in an okay mood. Phoenix seemed to be back in her zone with Dragon and Evan back. I got into the ring and asked for a mike.

"You know Punk. Last week you were right about something. Two and a half years ago when I punted you in the skull. I made the biggest mistake of my career. The mistake that I made was that I should have kicked you harder." I said.

"Punk you talk about faith like it can protect you. Well trust me it won't. It won't protect you when I kick you so hard in the head that I make your neck snap. That I crush your spine and make your permanent residence a rehabilitation facility where your one and only goal in life is to someday walk again. You will sip each and every one of your meals from a straw. Life as you know it will be a permanent haze that you cannot control. Punk the only thing you will have left is the faith that failed you." I said. I noticed Phoenix giving a brief nod and then Punk came out.

"You tell him." Phoenix whispered. I gave her a glare before I turned my attention to Punk.

"You arrogant but predictable hypocrite. You think I told you not to show up because I didn't want you to show up? And now your ego has landed you here. And while you are going to attempt to put me in a rehab facility I'm going to put you in the ground." Punk said. I dared him to come get me. I never paid mind to Cole so it didn't matter that he had given Josh the job. I listened as the GM gave me a match with Punk at WrestleMania and I wasn't completely enthused about the New Nexus matches but I'd live. I looked back at Phoenix standing.

"The GM actually got a call right be amazed." Phoenix said.

"Ouch Kitten be nice." Dragon said. I noticed that Phoenix rolled her eyes.

I was looking forward to my match with Punk. Honestly I wanted to rip him apart. I started the match with Michael. I was a bit suspicious because Devil's Flaunt had been to quite for my liking. I had nothing to worry about because no one stuck their nose in it. I hit him the RKO after completely decimating him. I backed into the corner and Punk didn't learn. He told me to not Punt him. I did it and got out of the ring and went into the crowd. I smiled and noticed Phoenix was on her feet. I noticed that she had her phone in her hand. That didn't bug me. It was the fact she was hurriedly talking into it. Something wasn't right. I was concerned for a few seconds before I revealed in the feel of being able to say I was going to get Punk. He was going to regret screwing me out of the title. I continued through the crowd and up to the back. It was a different way to go that was for certain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today wasn't going well. I was glad that Riley had a match with Cena but I wasn't sure how anything was going to end up. I was concerned with many things. I had a decision to make about the boys' schooling and tomorrow was the ending for NXT. I was hoping Beck would win but even if he didn't I'd make sure he had a place on the main roster. I listened quietly as Natalya, Gail, Tamina, Maryse, Alicia, Melina, Suzanne, and the Bellas came out. Eve was sitting ringside with us. I listened as "Bad Actress" played and Cynthia walked out. She was in a red short shorts with hearts decorating it. A white belt with a silver heart buckle. Her top was a red bikini top with the outside, straps, and bottom in white. The main top had hearts on it and in the middle of the top was a heart buckle. She was in red wrestling boots. I could vaguely hear Wade muttering behind me.

"You know what sis. Ms. Barrett doesn't look to bad. Who is she dating?" Dragon asked.

"She's dating my United States Champion Daniel Bryan." I answered. Dragon nodded and I blinked when "Get Stoned" by Hinder played. I blinked when they walked out. There was a Diva with curly brown hair on the left in a mini dress in red that looked shiny. The neckline was scooped and she was wearing black wrestling boots. Her partner was blonde and in a short purple dress that looked sparkly. There were thin white spaghetti straps and parts of her dress were white in the same material. She was in deep purple wrestling boots. I was curious to see how the Divas would react. I crossed my arms over my chest and noticed that Beck was looking at the two new additions as well as Cynthia.

"Watch yourself." I whispered. Beck nodded his head. I watched as all the Divas slowly got eliminated and noticed that as Maryse got eliminated she distracted the ref and Twin Magic happened. I growled and was glad that Eve stood up.

"Ladies and Gentleman there were two new Divas here today and I'd like to introduce you to them." I said as I stood up.

"The lovely brunette is Chelsea Riley and her blonde buddy is Roxanne but as a tag team they are Flawless. They will be in our Diva Tag Match." I said.

"You may be shocked at Chelsea's last name but she is Alex's little sister and Roxanne is The Miz's little sister." I explained. I let them walk away and I settled into my chair.

"Nice presentation sis." Dragon said.

"I try." I said. I listened as Shawn talked about the upcoming Undertaker Triple H match. I knew it would be a difficult match to fight which made me smile just a little. I cautiously wrapped my arms around my stomach. Dragon reached over and rested her hand on my stomach. I watched my sister as she felt one of the babies kick.

"They said hi." I whispered.

"I can't wait until you come meet us in the world." Dragon said. I smiled and kissed my sister on the cheek. I listened to the Rock as he talked. I mean he continued to talk. I was getting a little tired. The end instantly woke me up.

"That wasn't nice." I muttered.

"It'll be okay." Dragon said. Her hand was still rested on my stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was ready for my match with Regal. I was proud of Cynthia. I was impressed with Riley and Miz's sisters. They had stuck it out for a little while. I was walking down the ramp and then I was attacked from behind by the Miz. He beat me up and I was out cold. I didn't actually know where I was. I eventually made it to the back. Cynthia was there to meet me.

"Daniel are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay." I answered. Cynthia shook her head.

"I can't believe him." She said.

"It'll be okay." Someone said. I looked up to see someone's sister.

"Who are you?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm Lily, Mike's sister." Lily said.

"You're the one billed as Roxanne right?" Cynthia asked. Lily nodded.

"You did great out there." Cynthia said.

"Thank you." Lily said. I smiled and wrapped an arm around Cynthia's shoulders.

"I'm gonna go back to the locker room." I said.

"Okay see you in a few." Cynthia said. I nodded and walked toward my locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hated sitting next to Miz. I was pissed. I was watching the match silently. Some of his antics were making me physically sick. I couldn't believe he took that picture of John. I was hoping that John would win. Alex needed a little alone time. I couldn't believe Riley actually used Miz's phone to hit John. I tisked and watched as John mounted a comeback. When John hit Riley with the phone Miz freaked out. Miz was actually getting pretty annoying with his attempts to block John's escape. He was holding the door for the second right but John powered it open. Bad thing is that when it opened John's momentum flung him to the floor and Miz hit him with the Skull Crushing Finale. I gathered my stuff and headed toward my office.

I hadn't even opened the door when Aurora looked up with this look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not going to like this." Aurora answered.

"Before I grow old." I said. Aurora took a deep breath.

"On the Fourteenth Snooki is going to guest host RAW." Aurora gushed. I blinked for a few seconds before I picked up a random steel chair and hurled it so hard out of the room it rebounded off the wall with a loud clang.

"Jeesh Phoenix no need to abuse the chairs." Hunter said as he walked in.

"Hunter I need your opinion on something." I said pointedly ignoring his comment about the chair.

"What?" He asked.

"Joey punched that kid last Monday only because he said some stuff about Joey's actual mom. Joey told the teacher but the kid didn't stop. Do you think I should home school them?" I asked.

"Honestly I think that's a good idea." Hunter said. I nodded my head.

"If I may. I have something to say." Wade said.

"You may since you get to watch them next week." I replied. Wade hung his head.

"Those boys are social creatures. I think you should home school them for a year tops before sending them back to public school." Wade said.

"Wade it won't change because that boy will still be around." I said.

"Do something about it your way then." Wade said. I stuck my tongue out at him and nodded my head. I pulled out my phone and called Jeff, Michelle and Chris, Bret, Nicki, Sampson, Star, and David. I got their answering machines which did me no good so I left them a message to call me back. I then headed to the hotel with the Corre.


	41. You Are My Ride

Author's Note: Phoenix is now accompanied by all the kids. She starts her tournament and wonders how everything will turn out. Flawless and Eve/Gail Kim are added to the tournament. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday March 7th, 2011 Dallas, TX (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in the back. I was getting ready for my match. I had seen the boys. I knew Phoenix would travel with them but I hadn't expected it to be so soon. The boys were sitting in the chairs much like Phoenix's office chair. A little reassurance was that Phoenix had the Corre to protect them. Marie was actually standing on Wade's lap so she could see. I was worried about her.

I watched as Undertaker proposed that his match with Hunter be a No Holds Barred match. I couldn't help the small smile as Phoenix told Heath, Justin, and Ezekiel to move the boys and have them sit on their laps. The words I read from her lips were to not let them move. We never told them what was going to happen on RAW because we didn't want them to worry.

I was walking toward my match when the New Nexus jumped me. They put me through the freaking ringer that was for certain. They took me to the ring and Chioda managed to get them out. Though he didn't want to start the match. I could hear the boys attempting to get out of their seats but they couldn't get out. I made Chioda start the match. It seemed that David was going to pick up the win but see they forget I'm the Viper for a reason.

I hit David with the RKO and Mason hit the ring. I leveled him with the RKO and Punk was there. I dared him to get into the ring but as my lovely wife would put it I was hearing voices in my head and they weren't telling me to do good things. Punk told me to not to punt Otunga but I did it anyway. It felt good for my foot to connect and I looked at Punk. He was down to one more man. I looked toward the announce table and Heath, Justin, and Ezekiel putting the boys back into their seats. I was worried about them. Phoenix would do what was best though. I had heard about the problems at school Joey was going through. I felt responsible. I turned back and watched Phoenix stand up. I could read her facial expression. It had to be a particularly bad contraction. I remembered holding her when she was pregnant with Marie. I had helped sooth those.

I shook my head and went to the back. I couldn't think about that now. I needed to focus on WrestleMania. I had walked into my locker room when I saw Phoenix in the ring. Wade stood behind her. I noticed that he was supporting her as she leaned into him. The pain still evident on her face. I saw that Beck wasn't ringside like he normally was.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I have an announcement. Last week Tuesday NXT ended. Sorry for the breaks in my speech I'm just hurting is all. Beck did not win NXT but management and I feel that he is ready to come onto the main roster. So without further ado the newest member of the RAW roster Beck Boudreaux." Phoenix said. I shook my head and watched as Beck came out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in pain. It hurt. Wade was helping just a little. Beck got into the ring and "Ignition" cut off.

"I have one more thing to say. After the Diva title match you will see Flawless against Lay-Cool." I said. Beck held the ropes for me and I got out. I walked to my chair and sank into it. I watched as Christian came out. It was good to see him again. Blair looked good considering that she just delivered her son earlier last month. I couldn't believe Del Rio had done the same thing I did only he did it with Brodus. I couldn't help the cringe every time that Brodus hit Christian. Yet Christian picked up the victory. Blair was just getting into the ring when Alberto slid in and started attacking him. I could read the concern on Blair's face. I was worried. I couldn't believe he locked in the cross armbreaker. The refs got him off and Blair was immediately in the ring. I shook my head but I had to look up at the Titantron when Wade tapped my shoulder. There was a promo on. You'd figure I'd know which Diva that was but considering it was just a quick shot of just her body I couldn't tell you. Then I was confused when it said April 3.

"Phoenix that's WrestleMania." Dragon said.

"I know." I whispered. We then went to introducing the next inductee into the Hall of Fame. I was glad that Sunny went into it because she was one of the few Divas who had inspired me to try my best.

It was time for the Diva championship match and I wanted it to get over. Eve came out and before the Bellas came out Cynthia's music hit and she walked out. I couldn't help the smile. Of course trying to be Eve's backup against the Bellas. I was watching the match when Cole freaking went off the deep end. I looked at him as he stood up on the announce table saying to end the match.

"Cole sit the f*** down. There is another match after this before you're little thing." I said as I stood up.

"Besides Wade's the only one who gets to stand on the announce table with a mike and talk." I said.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked.

"Uh I don't know your boss maybe." I replied with a smile.

"Sis, Twin Magic just got foiled." Chimera and Dragon said. I turned around and I couldn't help but nod. Eve had just won her match. Cole was still standing on the announce table much to my dismay. I really hoped he broke his neck. I sat down and Lay-Cool came out. Once those two were in the ring "Get Stoned" played. Kristina walked out in a black micro mini skirt with pink outlining the bottom, the top and bottom of the belt on it. Her top was white and had a single button in the front with black outlining it. It stopped just below her bust and had a v-neck. You could see the sheer tights that led to her black wrestling boots. Lily on the other hand was in a black corseted dress. The corset had a slight heart shape at the top a row of button down the front and white sparkles on both side. Her skirt was black tulle and had a fairy effect to it. Lily was in black wrestling boots as well. When the girls got into the ring Justin raised the mike.

"The following contest is the first match in the tournament to crown the new Diva Tag Team Champions." Justin said.

"First from Smackdown the team of Layla and Michelle McCool Lay-Cool." Justin said.

"Their opponents from RAW the team of Chelsea Riley and Roxanne Flawless." Justin said as he got out of the ring. Michelle stepped up to Kristina and said a few words before Michelle slapped her. Lilly got out of the ring and Layla did the same. Kristina stood there her face to the side and her brown hair covering her face. Michelle had her back to Kristina but that was a bad move. Kristina gave Michelle a bulldog and that set the pace. Flawless was in the driver's seat. Lily took out Layla long enough for them to hit Flawless.

Kristina got the pin.

"The winner of the match Flawless." Justin said. The girls looked at each other and winked. I chuckled.

"Hey Phoenix." Wade said.

"Yeah Barrette?" I answered.

"You think I can take Aurora to Vegas this week?" Wade asked.

"Sure if you go Wednesday." I answered.

"Thanks." Wade said. I didn't think to ask why. I watched as the world learned that Snooki would guest host RAW. I still hated that fact but I didn't know; I'd hate something else so much more.

Cole finally got off the table and went into the ring. I listened to him drone and finally he got to the point. He announced JBL as his guest referee which worried me. JBL never got the chance to sign the contract though. Austin came out and gave JBL the stunner. Cole had retreated to the announce table and was freaking out. Austin asked for his beers as usual. He poured one on JBL and continued. He looked down and saw the contract. He also picked up the mike. He asked if those who wanted him to sign the contract give him a Hell Yeah. I did it repeatedly. I don't care. He signed it and Cole continued to freak out. Austin had three beers in his hand when he came down to the announce table to wish Cole good luck in his match. Austin then proceeded to pour the beers over Cole. I chuckled and watched as Austin went back into the ring.

He celebrated some more with more beers. He actually poured another one on Cole as Cole walked by. I smiled. JBL was starting to get up and Austin gave him a beer and pretended to share a drink with him but he gave JBL another Stunner. I chuckled and Steve got out of the ring and continued to ask for beers. The Tron switched to some backstage thing with Cole and Swagger. I had a good bit of knowledge that Adrianna wasn't talking to Jake which wasn't a good thing considering she was pregnant and almost ready to give birth. I sighed. Swagger talked a big game but he wouldn't do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Cynthia as she took pictures. She was taking Natalya's pictures.

"Thia?" I asked.

"Yeah Daniel?" She asked without missing a beat.

"My match is coming up." I said.

"Can you give me a minute Natalya?" Cynthia asked.

"Take your time." Natalya said. Cynthia smiled and walked over to me. She gave me a quick kiss.

"Good luck and try not to die my brother would enjoy that too much." Cynthia said.

"I'll try but its Sheamus." I said. Cynthia nodded her head and I left. I looked back once and saw Cynthia working with her camera. I needed to focus on my match. I walked out. I was hoping that I wasn't about to get jumped again like last week. I got into the ring and hopped for the best. I looked back once at Phoenix. Phoenix wasn't paying any attention to the match but her computer. Sheamus came out and we started the match. I was losing a little bit but I dropkicked him out of the ring.

"He landed on that apron awkwardly." Dragon said. I watched as he got counted out. This couldn't be good. Sheamus picked up a mike and demanded a match from me next week with my title on the line and if he lost he'd quit. I accepted but I figured it would go okay. I walked to the back and saw Cynthia taking pictures of Blair and Christian. I hopped onto a crate and watched her work. It was amazing how easily she could do it. She went from being a photographer to a Diva and more important my lover. Blair smiled at Jay and gave him a quick kiss.

"Well look at this." Brie said as she walked over.

"I know it's the happy couple." Nikki said as she put one arm around Cynthia's shoulders. Cynthia stiffened.

"Brie and Nikki would you leave Cynthia alone?" Blair asked as she stepped forward.

"Are you going to make us?" Brie asked.

"I will if I have too." Blair said as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Mommy Nick is crying." Marie-Alyson said as she approached Blair. Christian intercepted Marie-Alyson and picked her up. I saw Blair look at Marie-Alyson.

"Aw isn't that cute." Brie cooed.

"You touch her and it'll be the last thing you do." Blair growled. Nikki smiled before she went and touched Marie-Alyson's hair. Blair smiled before she hit Brie with a wicked Snap DDT. Cynthia growled at Nikki daring her to do something. Nikki grabbed her sister and got out of dodge metaphorically speaking. Blair walked over to Marie-Alyson.

"You okay?" Blair asked.

"Yeah. That was cool mommy." Marie-Alyson said with a smile. Blair smiled.

"Cynthia thanks for the pictures but we've got to go take care of Nick." Christian said.

"Anytime." Cynthia said. Blair waved and the family headed off toward the locker room.

"I get the feeling that Blair is like White Rabbit." I said. Cynthia spun around.

"Make some noise Daniel." Cynthia said. I smiled and shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I loved how quiet it was without Miz. Punk and Mason had dismantled poor Truth and I was stuck with Dolph on my roster. What I hated was Vickie. I mean don't get me wrong I cared about Eddie but his wife is driving me insane. Dolph and Morrison were working a great match. Dolph picked up the victory and Vickie got into the ring. She was sort of celebrating with him but the GM cut it short. Jerry read it and said that Vickie hadn't been hired but she could earn her place. That made me groan. If she could beat Trish Stratus in a match. I nodded my head. It would be good to see Trish back in action.

Vickie got escorted out by some security guards. I looked back and noticed that Wade was holding Marie with her head on his shoulder. She must be out like a light. I was going to offer to take her but he shot me a look so I stayed quiet. It was then that Cena came out and decided to sing Hip Hop. I hung my head and craved a really strong shot of Jack Daniels. It wasn't just that but the way he was acting. He was just finishing when I noticed a body pop up from under the ring.

"What the-" I started to say until I realized it was Miz. He got into the ring and clocked John not only once but twice with the belt. I sighed. I then watched as he did the Skull Crushing Finale and then he talked some. He stopped and did the People's Elbow. That had not been a smart move. He then finished his sentence and left. I got up from my chair and made sure everything was gathered and the boys could make it to the back before I went to it.

"So Kitten where you heading?" Wade asked quietly.

"The hotel for some sleep." I answered.

"We'll give you a ride." Heath said.

"Duh you guys were my ride to begin with." I said. Justin shrugged and we headed toward the hotel.


	42. Bring It On

Author's Note: Phoenix questions everything left and right. She watches quietly and hopes that everything will go on without a hitch. She still doesn't like Snooki. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove. Special Chapter on Wednesday for the boys' birthday.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~March 14, 2011 St. Louis, MO (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had switched sides again. Cole was sitting in a glass box. I didn't see why but he had taken my spot so I was sitting by the computer. Everything had to be adjusted. I had so much on my mind right now. The boys' birthday was on Wednesday but that wasn't the icing on the cake. Wade and Aurora had been very shifty. Wade hadn't fully talked to the Corre which was scaring them. Aurora hadn't spoke with Jack which had him on edge. I was going to get to the bottom of it if it killed me. Aurora had even been giving me the silent treatment which didn't bode well for me.

I looked at the screen and blinked.

"Great Rock alienate yourself from my six-year-olds." I muttered. My netbook was sitting open on the announce table. Wade was sitting behind me. I was just simply watching as he continued to talk and once he was finished Miz came out. Good lord I needed an aspirin or a nice shot of Jack Daniels. Sadly neither of which anyone was going to give me. It sucked. I chuckled as King beat Cole to the computer and read the e-mail. You know I kind of agreed with the matches except maybe Del Rio because I hated seeing him. I couldn't help my laugh when Miz had to face Khali. That was pure gold. I watched and shook my head when Riley got involved. Some things just never changed. I stood up but knew it wouldn't do me any good. I couldn't stop Miz from using that chair repeatedly and that was starting to piss me off. I hated feeling helpless. I sank back into my chair and looked over at the boys. They were browsing through a book. I looked at it closely and noticed they were actually pointing out the pictures to Marie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Cynthia who was taking pictures of the last two members of the New Nexus. Cynthia had been distant only because Wade hadn't spoken to her since Wednesday.

"Thia my match is next." I said.

"Hold on almost finished." Cynthia said. I watched as she clicked the final picture and turned toward me.

"We've still got time don't we?" She asked.

"Yeah Sheamus is supposed to go first." I answered. She nodded and strode off to go hand her camera in. I went to wait until she went to join me. Cynthia smiled at me before she rested her hand on my lower back and gave me a quick kiss.

"Let's do this." She said. I nodded and we went out. I could see her eyes landing on her brother. I was curious as to what was happening but no one knew. The match started and it seemed I had the match won. There was counter after counter at the end. Then he got me with the Brogue Kick while I was in the air. It hurt. I got pinned and lost the title. Not a good day. I went to the back with Cynthia was too distracted. I wanted to hurt Wade some days. Cynthia gave me a small smile.

"You'll get it back." She said.

"I know." I replied.

"Whatever is bugging your brother will come out." I said. Cynthia nodded her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It normally worked that way. You put the pressure on yourself to win the match or you leave and you win. I'd seen it happen plenty of times before. I really wasn't in the mood for listening to Cole talk but when his guest came out I tensed. Wade actually started to move the chairs away from the announce table. I was now seated in front of the barricade in front Justin. Wade also plopped my netbook on my lap. I wasn't going to admit it but that was a smart move because Brian went and got into Jerry's face. I gave Wade a small nod. I hadn't noticed anything off yet and I wouldn't for a while it seems. Luckily Brian left and JR came out. I couldn't agree more with JR about Cole crossing the line. My breathing stopped when Jack came out and attacked.

I didn't even have to say anything. Wade, Justin, and Heath grabbed a hold of the boys while Jackson cradled Marie. I knew they'd defend him and I didn't need them hurt. I heard my sisters stand but knew they wouldn't dare try something. We needed to be on our best but Jerry solved that for us by getting in the ring himself. He got the Ankle Lock and Cole had the audacity to put the Ankle Lock on JR. I clenched my fists and Beck had to reset a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not worth it right now." He said. I turned to him. My eyes narrowed into daggers. I laughed.

"In April Cole and Swagger better watch their backs because I'm back and I'm not afraid to put the Ankle Lock on them." I growled as I turned around. Swagger smiled.

"Bring it on." He said.

"I plan to." I hissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew Phoenix had fire but she was taken it too far. I worried about her. I also worried about Wade once Phoenix learned his little secret. Phoenix would flip a lid which would be funny. Phoenix had been in a bad mood all day because of Snooki. I couldn't help how easy it was to love her when she was in her moods.

I needed to stop worrying about Phoenix and focus on my match involving Mason. I walked out to the ring and noticed that Phoenix was seated behind the announce table this time. She couldn't help but glare at Cole. Cole looked like a fish trapped in a fishbowl. I got into the ring and focused on my match. It was time for me to take out the last of Punk's defenses. Mason got into the ring with me and the match started. He had some great moves and just when it looked like he was going to put an end to the match I reversed it into the RKO.

"Never count the Viper out because he can strike just like that." Phoenix said. A smile curved to my lips and I got out of the ring and started toward the top of the ramp. I wasn't that far away from the ring when I turned around. I got back into the ring and Punk continued to tell me to not do it.

"You figured Punk would learn to not tell him no." Phoenix muttered. I chuckled and punted Mason in the head. I felt very accomplished. It was just me and Punk now. WrestleMania was in April. Six days after my birthday. It was going to be a lot of fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head freaking hurt. I noticed that since the Rock came back everyone seemed to be swearing a blue streak. It was weird. Snooki had her moments with Vickie backstage but that didn't mean I had to sit by her. Luckily she went to sit next to Josh. I was kind of absorbed in getting ready to call Trish's match I didn't notice Wade typing something on my netbook. I really didn't want Vickie to be on my roster.

I was watching some of the match when Wade tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I asked. He pointed at my netbook and froze. I reread that simple sentence ten times. I then looked back at him.

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked. I glared at him but my focus was snatched back by Lay-Cool coming out and getting involved. Vickie ended up picking up the victory which added to my headache. Then Snooki got into it with Layla and all hell broke loose. I hardly had time to call everything to end and call it quits before Vickie made the match for WrestleMania. I groaned and turned to Wade.

"This is what you two have been so secretive about?" I asked. I had pulled off my headset to give us some relative privacy. Wade nodded his head.

"You're clinically insane." I muttered.

"I know I'm just like you." Wade said with a smile. I hung my head and watched as Wade pulled his wedding band out of his pocket.

"You're going to be the death of me." I muttered. Wade smiled and I sat back to watch Cena and Del Rio's match. Needless to say John won by DQ but he won. Just when I was about to break it up The Rock's music hit.

"This can't be good." I muttered. I pegged it perfectly. It wasn't the Rock it was Mike in a bald cap. I watched as John fought back but then of course Miz would get the upper hand. They then attacked the big WWE sign. I hated having to fix that sign. I said nothing and just wanted to get out of Dodge and go back to Tampa. I needed to get everything in order still. I loved Aurora and Wade but I needed the space from them right now. I was catching a flight out with Cena mostly because he wanted to make sure I got home safe and sound.


	43. True But You Loved Her Special

Author's Note: Special chapter. It's Joey, Kyl, and Adrian's seventh birthday. Phoenix tries to do the best and makes her decision about their school. Randy shows up but will it be for the better? A box of chocolates to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday March 16th, 2011 Chuck E. Cheese Tampa, Florida (Phoenix's POV) ~~~~~~~

I was standing in the very loud restaurant. It was filled with excited six to seven year olds and about a hundred and twelve wrestlers and women. Not to mention all of the families. I was standing so I could see Kyl. Kyl had found a game Marie could play and they were doing that. I was in a pair of maternity jeans and a red blouse. The entire party was mingling this time. They couldn't pull two distinctive groups like they had at Marie's party. The entire party also knew that Wade and Aurora had gotten married. So to sum everything up. Jack wasn't talking to Aurora, Adrianna wasn't talking to Jack, and Jack hated Wade. Life was freaking rosy. My head was starting to hurt. I jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Don't panic Kitten it's just me." Chris said. I smiled at my uncle.

"I'm doing the right thing by home schooling them aren't I?" I asked.

"Yes." Chris said. I didn't want to voice my hope so. I'm afraid of what could happen. Wade was being his usual pain self and raised his cup of soda.

"Can we give Phoenix a toast?" He asked.

"Wade don't start with me." I muttered. Wade offered me a smile before everyone raised their glasses.

"To the hardest working woman we know." Wade said. I smiled. Chris who was still behind me had something else to say.

"To the woman who keeps the world spinning and cares about us." Chris said.

"Okay guys stop. It's not my day. It's the boys' birthday." I said. Chris nodded and we all turned when we heard Joey whine.

"What happened?" I asked. I then noticed the blush on his cheeks. Michelle was chuckling while holding her camera up in the air.

"I got a quick snap shot of Joey here getting his first kiss." Michelle said. I raised an eyebrow and then notice Marie-Alyson who was standing behind Christian.

"I told you Jay. Blair told you too." I said with a smile.

"Don't go there." Jay said with a smile. I laughed and then looked up when I saw the familiar 6'4'' form of my husband. I noticed that no one else had seen him or all hell would have broken loose already. I unglued myself from my uncle's hold and made my way through the crowd to Randy.

"Hey baby." I said. Randy nodded to the presents in his hand.

"I brought these for the boys." He said.

"You should come and stay. It'll make their day." I said. He nodded his head and we started walking toward the party. My hand absently slipped into his free hand. I noticed that Joey had gotten Wade to help Marie play a game with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I initially had to bribe the guy twenty bucks to get in. I didn't know why I had come except Phoenix would crucify me if I didn't get the boys their presents. I had been watching for a while. I had actually seen Marie-Alyson give Joey that quick kiss and I couldn't help the smile. Phoenix had always pegged it right. She knew when a couple was going to be together. I couldn't help but love the feel of Phoenix's hand in mine. She actually looked pretty good.

"Phoenix do you think it was a good idea to home school them?" I asked.

"I hope so. That kid was making their life miserable. He called me a slut, said that their mom was crazy and killed herself." Phoenix whispered. Joey, Kyl, and Adrian's mother had died in a car wreck. I sighed and looked at over at Phoenix. She seemed so distracted lately.

"So how is life in the Barrett camp?" I asked. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Horrible. Jack's not talking Aurora because she got married and Adrianna's not talking to Jack because of mentoring Cole. Wade and Aurora are going to do it properly because I'm going to set up the wedding. Wade and Aurora's parents are fine with it as long as they do it right." Phoenix answered. A stray strand of crimson hair had fallen from the strict ponytail she had and I bushed it behind her ear. She smiled at me.

"I miss you." She whispered. I didn't want to voice the same thing. We had reached the table and I noticed Wade walking back with Marie in his arms. I then noticed that the mouse was there. I couldn't remember the name of the mouse for the life of me. The boys were busy talking to him. Phoenix settled me in a spot and I watched as she whispered something to Chris. She paused to say something to Michelle before she sat in her own seat. Jerry offered me a piece of pizza I accepted. Phoenix had a thing about presents and then cake. She followed that. I watched as the boys opened all those presents. Dave was sitting across from me.

"It's Evolution all over again." He said with a smile. I smiled and shook my head.

"I was never married to Phoenix back then." I said.

"True but you loved her." Dave said. I sighed. I had seen her stop and talk with Jeff Hardy and figured he had pulled one of the usual flirting with her moments.

"Hold on guys it's not time for cake yet." Phoenix said.

"But we opened them all mommy." Adrian said.

"No, you have the presents from your father." Phoenix said. I stood up and walked down the table and handed my presents to them. I had missed five years of their lives and I didn't want to miss anymore. They had come to us before their sixth birthday and Phoenix had instantly cared. I kissed the boys on the head and actually took Marie from Wade's lap and held her close. She was the one thing I knew that had been constant. She hadn't judged me. I kissed her on the cheek and gave her back to Wade. I turned and left. I'd make up for this later but I needed my space. This was difficult for me. I needed a few days to figure out what I wanted because I wasn't sure what that was yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked after Randy and a sad smile touched my lips. Jeff Hardy rested his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him and looked at the boys. I knew immediately that they wanted to wear it. I got up and picked up Joey's bracelet. It had a smaller viper with a bigger viper surrounding it with the initials JDO. Adrian had a dog tag with the same design with AJO. Kyl had a watch and on the face it had the same design and KJO. I smiled at them.

"Happy birthday." I whispered.

"Thank you mommy." They said. We then had cake and went home. I needed a good nap before I jetted off to TNA tomorrow. Luckily Michelle was going to give me a copy of that picture with Joey and Marie-Alyson.


	44. This Isn't Wade's Nexus

Author's Note: Phoenix tries to cope with everything but gets herself caught without her bodyguards. What lengths will she go to when it comes to defending her kids? A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday March 21st, 2011 Pittsburgh, PA (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was watching as Hunter called out Undertaker next week. I literally hung my head at Ted. That man was going to get himself killed. I pushed further into my chair. Something wasn't going to go right. I could feel it. I watched as Hunter killed Ted well not literally but he may as well have. Luckily I had nothing on the announce table today. Hunter ruffled Joey's hair before he left. When Sheamus's music came on I held my groan. I looked at my sister when Evan's music came on. He was smiling. He wouldn't be when the match ends. I cringed and looked at my sister. That is the bad thing about falling in love with a wrestler. You start to care about them too much and you feel their pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh yeah Cynthia had a banner week. Her brother had married Aurora. That was just great on so many levels. I walked out. I got into the ring with Sheamus. I wanted my rematch and I wanted it at WrestleMania. I told him so. I looked once at Phoenix and notice how off she seemed. Sheamus then leveled me with the Brogue Kick. That kick hurt. I made it to the back and saw Cynthia sitting there. She had her camera in hand.

"That can't be good." I said.

"It's not. I've got to take pics of Miz." Cynthia said.

"I'll go with you." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small part of me was glad that Randy had arrived in the tour bus. Something was still wrong. I watched the Divas match and true to form Cole lost his mind. I was really starting to hate him. Wade touched my shoulder and I gave him a nod. He and the Corre left to get ready and I made sure I had all the kids around me. I couldn't help my nod when Eve went after Cole.

"Atta girl." I said as I clapped my hands. She was getting stopped by the security guy but she finally slapped him.

"That should make you watch your mouth." I said. I didn't expect it too but it was worth a shot. Eve left and I released a pent up sigh. If Cole had something for King it wouldn't go well. I turned my head when I heard the Corre's entrance music. It was time to see them work. Marella and Vladimir were going to try to beat them. I wasn't sure who was actually better. I watched. Slater and Gabriel picked up the victory but Wade and Jackson got into the beating which brought out Kane and Big Show. Needless to say all hell broke loose. I shook my head and put my hands into my pockets. I looked over at my kids. Something was bugging me.

John came onto the Tron and said that his focus wasn't on the Rock anymore but on the Miz like it should be. I had a feeling he wasn't at home. I wasn't entirely sure though. I watched as Jack came out. He was in plenty of hot water himself.

Adrianna wasn't happy with him and his sister was pissed at him. When Cole went after Jerry's father I was fuming. Then Jack attacked Jerry and I don't know how I kept my kids from going to Jerry's rescue. Then Cole had the audacity to put on the Ankle Lock. I looked at them and gather them up. I took my headset off and threw it at Swagger before I ushered my kids backstage and toward Randy's locker room. I needed the keys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was getting ready for my match when I hear a tentative knock on the door. I opened it to see Phoenix.

"Randy I need a favor." She said.

"You want the keys?" I asked.

"Yes just to lay them down for a nap." She answered. I went and got the keys. I handed them to her.

"You leave your key at home?" I asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix answered. I watched as she left with the kids. Something was still wrong. The kids were stronger than that. I knew they were. I shrugged it off and went back to watching the show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got Marie settled into her crib and the boys laying on the couch. It was toward the end of the newly set up Intergender tag match when there was a knock. I was just going to let it go but Kyl wouldn't. He got off the couch and went to get it. I got up and went after him. I pulled him away from the door.

"Go lay down." I growled. I opened the door to see who it was. I was starting to close it when a hand grabbed my right bicep and pulled me out. He was bruising it actually. He grabbed me around my left bicep and I let out a small cry. He pushed me into the side of bus.

"Don't cry Kitten or I'll end your pregnancy now." He growled as he pushed the pipe wrench into my stomach harshly.

"What are you doing Punk?" I asked. I'd been saying it for weeks. This wasn't Wade's Nexus.

"You're going to be my leverage for this because you and I both know that Randal still loves you." Punk said. I glared at him. I heard the door start to open but I slammed it closed. Punk smiled at me. He stroked my cheek. I jerked my face away from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I realized that Phoenix hadn't walked by with the Corre which worried me but I needed to focus on my match with Rey. I walked out there and saw how nervous Dragon and Chimera looked. That couldn't be good. I was wrestling with Rey. I had just hit him with the Hangman's DDT when Punk came onto the Tron. I took my eye off the ball and saw Phoenix standing there. He leaned close to her ear and whispered something.

"Bite me." She growled. I smiled before I realized that I should probably go save her. Not because I cared but because of the kids. I left the ring at a sprint and lost the match by count out but that didn't matter.

I get to the parking lot but I couldn't see them. How do you hide Phoenix? I was then jumped by Punk with a wrench in the knee. I could hear Phoenix's whimper but she was being good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I held back from trying to do something stupid. I immediately hit the pavement by Randy when Punk left. It didn't take long for the medic to get there. I went inside and grabbed my cell phone. The boys didn't look at me. I saw RAW on and I turned it off and put on cartoons. I walked outside and after unlocking my phone called my Uncle Jeff.

"Jeff this is important." I said.

"I need your permission to bring Joslyn to RAW with me next week. She'll be locked into my office with the boys but I need it." I said.

"The Corre is my protection not the kids." I said.

"Thank you Jeff." I said as I hung up. I walked back into the arena and watched the rest of the show with the Corre. I disliked Mike for changing my belt but watching Riley get the STF quite a few times was good. I walked into the Corre's locker room and tossed Aurora the keys to the bus.

"I need you to watch my kids real quick. I've got something to do." I said.

"Yes ma'am." Aurora said. I nodded my head and walked toward the medic's office. I walked in and Randy was sitting on the table but the medic was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"To get me two ice packs." Randy answered. I looked down not exactly sure why I had come here.

"Come here." Randy said. I instantly listened until I stood between his legs. He put his hands on my waist and he apparently put too much pressure because the babies revolted.

"A little lighter." I whispered. He hands eased up and it stopped.

"They don't like pressure. They kicked like hell when Punk grabbed me and pressed that darn wrench to my stomach." I said.

"Why did he do it?" Randy asked.

"To hurt you. This isn't Wade's Nexus. He'll go for me pregnant or not." I whispered. Randy sighed but then he did something that shocked me. He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my fingers trace his neck tattoo. I loved that tattoo. Every picture I could get had it most of the time. I heard a very British cough. I didn't stop because one of the babies nudged Randy and I felt him smile. I turned around and saw Wade.

"What?" I asked.

"Um I was going to say something but it escapes me." Wade said.

"You should follow that thought outside." I said. Wade took that as a hint as he left.

"That was awkward." I said as I turned back to Randy.

"It could have been worse." Randy said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well it could have been a camera guy who just wanted a video of us making out." Randy answered with his smirk. I smiled lightly before I kissed him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more help." I whispered. Randy shook his head.

"You would have gotten hurt instead." Randy said.

"I would have done it for you." I said. The medic walked back in and I touched Randy's shoulder before I went to go get the kids to get some sleep at the hotel. I needed to destress because I needed to be on my toes to explain everything to Joslyn. I also needed to check in on Allen. Mikaela hasn't been the same and that worries me.


	45. I'll Break Your Nose

Author's Note: Phoenix has a full proof plan. She just has to worry about keeping everyone in order and alive until WrestleMania. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday March 28th, 2011 Chicago, IL (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled to myself. Phoenix had gone to dire straits to keep the kids safe. She had brought in Joslyn Jarrett to watch them from the safety of Phoenix's office. The only people who knew the knock to get in were Phoenix, The Corre, Aurora, Dragon, Chimera, Jerry, and I. Phoenix had actually stopped by to tell me how to get in. I had also gotten around to calling Michelle to tell her congratulations for having her son. Ash Ted Irvine. Michelle had told me that Greg had once again been disappointed that the baby wasn't a sea creature. I loved my little cousin though I don't think I can say that for much longer. I was vaguely listening to Punk before I finally went out there to put an end to this nonsense. I was getting really tired of it. I beat him up and when I went to punt him my knee gave out. This allowed him to hit me with the GTS. I heard Phoenix standing and she had her concerned voice as she told Punk to get away. I was hurting. I was glad that I actually had my birthday off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't freaking need this right now. I mean the day had started out well enough. I had to make an emergency flight to California to visit my new baby cousin though like for Greg, Annabelle, and Aubrielle I would be Aunt Phoenix. I couldn't help the smile on my face when I had arrived. Chris was still in his workout gear from his dancing practice. Michelle had the best timing it seemed most of the time. I was now in Chicago watching the tag match. Randy had been taken to the back and I was tense as hell. The Corre had shifted their guardian positions this week. Slater and Gabriel sat in front of me while Barrett and Jackson sat close behind me. It was their way of making up for last week it seems.

I had Aurora's phone in my lap because Joslyn had my phone in case she needed to call me. I loved my cousin for taking this job for me. I was glad when Edge and Christian won but Del Rio locking in the Cross Armbreaker on Christian sent me on edge and then he attacked Edge from behind. I figured Blair would be off kilter because of this. I didn't have time to worry about that because Aurora's phone started buzzing on my leg. I flipped it open. It was a text message from Randy. Seems he was up.

"_Send me a picture of your favorite body part."_ I sputtered at the message not even noticing that Sin Cara would debut next week.

"_I'd rather not you crazy nut job this is Aurora's phone."_ I sent back and noticed that The Corre had disappeared.

"Justin had a match remember?" Dragon asked. I vaguely nodded my head and looked down at the phone that vibrated again.

"_I'll show you mine if you show me yours."_ I groaned.

"I'll be back. I have a very pressing matter to go do." I said as I stood up and headed toward my locker room. It seems I'd have to switch phones with Joslyn. I knocked twice on the door and then hummed the beginning lines of Jarrett's entrance music and the door opened. I slide into my locker room.

"Jos I need to switch phones with you." I said as I handed her Aurora's phone.

"You under Phoenix Orton?" Joslyn asked. I smiled.

"Kitten Orton." I replied. Joslyn nodded her head and I grabbed my phone.

"Have they been okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Marie actually passed out a few minutes ago." Joslyn said. I nodded my head and I left the locker room and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to murder him." I muttered to myself as I closed the bathroom stall. I took a quick picture of my favorite part and sent it to Randy and attached a quick sentence "_You're demented why are you doing this?_"

I then headed back to the announce table. I saw the looks on the Corre's face. They weren't happy with me. I slide into my seat and leaned forward to talk to Heath.

"What happened Gingy?" I asked.

"Justin lost. Then an eight man tag was announced. The Corre against Santino, Kozlov, Big Show, and Kane." Heath answered. I nodded my head and my eyes widened as Undertaker, Triple H, and Shawn were all in ring at the same time discussing the upcoming match at WrestleMania. My phone vibrated and I was glad that the image didn't show but the words did.

"_I feel like it. Maybe it's late compensation for your anniversary present."_ I groaned.

"That come with a picture?" Wade asked as he leaned over the chair.

"No." I said with a pointed glare.

"Liar." He said with a smile.

"I'll break your nose again." I muttered. I settled back to watch the three in the ring continue to talk. When Shawn left he said that he didn't think anyone could beat Undertaker and I was worried about how bad it could be. I watched as Jack came out for his match with Jerry.

"You shouldn't have left ringside." Justin said.

"What?" I asked. I heard the bell ring to start the match not even noticing that Jerry had gone to get a steel chair.

"You left without us Phoenix. We're your bodyguards. We can't protect you from Punk if you're missing and on your own." Heath replied. I smiled and my head snapped up to the ring when I heard a steel chair hitting flesh. Jerry had lost by DQ but he was getting his revenge on Swagger by hitting him repeatedly with a steel chair. He then started after the Cole Mine but security dragged him away. I really hated security most days.

"I'll make you guys a deal." I said.

"What?" Wade asked.

"I won't leave without telling you unless it's an emergency." I replied. Wade laughed.

"We can't control you. You are Phoenix Orton not some demure Diva." Wade said. I smiled and chuckled. I heard Sheamus's music and realized it was time for another tag match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted my title back. I had Cynthia walking with me. Cynthia was in a much better mood this week considering all the cards were on the table it seemed. Wade and Aurora were getting alone well enough and the Miz hadn't complained about his pictures. Then again he seemed distracted by something going on between Riley and Suzanne. I was curious about it myself but I was more concerned with my match. I was teaming with Morrison. I hoped to get the momentum going into Mania but as the match started and we worked through it that it wasn't going to happen. Sheamus and Ziggler ended up picking up the victory. I looked over at Phoenix who was trying to talk to one of the Corre. I watched as Slater and Justin followed her to the back.

Must have been a bathroom break considering she was what eight months now. I'm pretty sure she's counting down right about now. Then we all better watch our backs because Phoenix will be back in a very vengeful fashion. I walked to the back with Cynthia.

"Did I tell you that I will be in the Diva WrestleMania battle royal?" Cynthia asked. I shook my head.

"You forgot to mention that." I said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm going to be in it." Cynthia said.

"What's the prize?" I asked.

"The winner will be called Miss WrestleMania and you'll get a shot at the Divas championship." Cynthia replied. I whistled. That was quite a prize.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had to leave ringside because I had to use the restroom. I was just leaving the bathroom when my phone rang playing "My World".

"Guys I've got to take this alone." I said as I walked away. I heard the grumbles from Slater and Gabriel but I ignored them.

"What's up Jeff?" I asked as I leaned against a wall.

"What? You're kidding me." I said as I hung my head. I was completely focused on the phone call and hadn't heard anyone approach.

"I'll deal with it when I get to TNA." I said.

"I know. Jeff, prom is at the end of April. I've already told Joslyn that she can use her mother's jewelry as well as mine and Marie's." I said. I had gotten all of Jill's jewelry when she died. It kept it safely out of Karen's hands. I didn't like her very much.

"Yeah love you too tell the girls I love them." I said as I hung up. I turned to go meet up with the Corre boys but froze because Punk was standing in front of me.

"Uh hi Phil." I said cautiously as I took a step back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Going to go back ringside." I replied.

"Not without a little something to tell your husband." He said.

"I don't talk to Randy anymore." I said.

"Well, tell him I'll see him at WrestleMania and he better be ready for me." He purred as he left. I hurried away to meet up with Heath and Justin.

"You okay?" They asked. I shook my head.

"I have to deal with something after the show so would you guys mind escorting Joslyn back to the hotel?" I asked. Luckily it was Spring Break so I didn't have to worry about her missing school.

"What about you?" Heath asked.

"I'll be fine." I replied as I settled into my chair ringside.

"Kitten, The Road Warriors and Paul Ellering are being inducted on Saturday." Dragon said.

"That's great. What else did I miss?" I asked.

"Um Lay-Cool being thrown out of a bar." Chimera replied. I rolled my eyes and settled back to watch as John and the Rock started off talking to each other and then Mike came out with Riley and it went downhill from there. The Rock took out both Riley and Miz and then Cena leveled Rock with an AA. I got up and headed to the back. I got into the locker room.

"Jos, The Corre is taking you guys back to the hotel. I need a little while alone in my office." I said.

"Okay, I understand." Joslyn said. I smiled and sat behind the chair she vacated to focus. I was pulling my hostile takeover very soon. If Hulk wanted to play that way then I could do the same. I heard the Corre pick up the kids but I was neck deep in paperwork so I just offered a small wave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was beat and I had caught a cab to the hotel. I had turned on Dancing with the Stars at some point. When Chris came on my eyes drifted to the screen. My uncle knew how to dance. Michelle wasn't there like she normally was but that was because she was in the hospital. I walked into my hotel suite and just dropped my bag on the floor. I unbuttoned the first two buttons of my blouse and undid my slacks. I also kicked my heels off to some corner of the living room. This is why I loved having a suite. I could do whatever I wanted. I walked into the boys and Marie's room and smiled as I watched them sleep. I then popped into Joslyn's room to check on her. She was out like a light. She just had her bedside light on so I walked over and turned it off. I then walked out and toward my room. I flipped the light on. I felt something off at that moment. My eyes landed on the bed where Randy was sitting on the edge.

"Joslyn let you in?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my bust.

"Yes, I wanted to spend some time with you." He replied. I sighed.

"I'll go sleep on the couch since you've obviously had something to drink tonight. You really need to think better then hitting the Daniels this close to WrestleMania." I said as I turned to exit the room.

"Phoenix Marie Michelle Eldio Orton." Randy said. I whirled on him.

"How dare you use my whole name." I growled with my hands on my hips.

"It got your attention didn't it?" Randy asked as he got up and walked over to me. He leaned down and smiled at me.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"I wanted at least one more memory with you. Besides you're the one who sent me that picture did you look at mine?" He asked.

"I did when I was alone." I whispered. He smiled and leaned down to give me a kiss. I may hate this man right now but he still knows every little thing about me. I pulled away from him.

"Why?" I whispered.

"You know how I am." He said before he easily picked me up and carried me to the bed. Bad knee and pregnant he could still pick me up and carry me to bed. He easily went to finish unbuttoning my shirt bringing back all my favorite memories.


	46. She Can Get It But She Won't Special

Author's Note: Special Chapter. It's Randy's birthday. Randy's in St. Louis what happens when a certain person tries to help his relationship. Helping him see the error of his ways. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday April 1st, 2011 St. Louis, MO (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting at my home watching something. Actually I wasn't even sure what was on the TV. Sleeping with Phoenix hadn't been my brightest idea. She'd responded just the way I expected her too. My parents had already taken me to dinner. The kids had gotten me a picture frame with a picture of the four of us at last year's WrestleMania with Cody and Teddy. Phoenix had taken the picture. Phoenix on the other hand had gotten me a watch and engraved on the back was "Forever and Always." I looked up when I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened it and Sam stood there with her two kids. Jeremy and Katie, looked eerily like Samantha. I let them in and Samantha nodded toward the back of the house. I made sure something was on that the kids could watch and followed Samantha to my backyard. She had a CD case in her fingers.

"Randy, I'm going to level with you on this. You're an idiot." Samantha said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me. Phoenix's whole world is her family. She also knows who her friends are." Samantha replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know how Jeremy and Katie love making it to the WWE shows. Phoenix knows that and the few times she's caught us with Aurora we've gotten backstage passes and front row seats. She does the same with the pay-per-views. She actually sends Aurora to find us and we've got the best seats in the house for WrestleMania." Samantha replied.

"What does this mean to me?" I asked.

"You're an arrogant idiot for thinking that Phoenix would look at another man much less sleep with him." Samantha stated.

"How do you know that? You don't know her dating history." I snapped. Samantha blinked at me.

"I know that because as Ted has said plenty of times she can get it but she won't." Samantha said. I chuckled.

"You don't know Phoenix like I do." I said.

"You're right I don't. I do know that she wanted me to be happy. Maybe this will sway you." She said as she put the CD case in my hands and left me standing there. I started after her but she was already heading out the door with her kids. I gritted my teeth. I knew where Samantha was coming from but she didn't have the right to tell me that. I sunk onto the couch and changed the channel.

It was a force of habit but the screen was filled with Smackdown. Phoenix's voice soon drifted to me and I closed my eyes. Phoenix knew how to push buttons. She was certainly in rare form right now. I watched as she easily commentated and ignored Cole. Cole really liked messing with Phoenix but she never let it bother her. I smiled. Maybe everyone was right. It wasn't likely though.

I popped the CD into my CD player to listen to the CD. I get the feeling Sam had made it. I listened and let out a groan. The first song was "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and I changed it. I was going to hurt Sam some days. The next song was "You Belong With Me." By Taylor Swift and I changed it again. I heard "Addicted" by Saving Abel but the last two songs had me listening closely. They were normally by Daughtry but Phoenix was singing them. They were "Crashed" and "What I Want". I listened to the last three songs. What was up with them I couldn't say. I was starting to think that staying with Phoenix may not be that bad of an idea but I wasn't going to admit that to myself.


	47. Almost Done

Author's Note: We have made it to the pentacle. WrestleMania. Phoenix has to deal with all manner of bad blood. She also realizes which Diva is making her grand appearance at WrestleMania. She also realizes how close she is to not being pregnant anymore. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday April 3rd, 2011 Atlanta, GA WrestleMania (Daniel's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was excited for my match. Even if it was a Dark Match but it was going to be a very interesting match that was for sure. It was a Lumberjack match. It couldn't have been more challenging because Lumberjacks always had a way of falling into a brawl. Sheamus and I go out there to wrestle the match. I'm excited for it because it means something good should happen. We have a bit of back and forth action but after five minutes and eighteen seconds it breaks down into a brawl. So Long made it a 22-man battle royal not for the title. I didn't get my title back. So the battle royal match went well. It only lasted for eight minutes and forty-six seconds and the Great Khali emerged victorious.

I walked back to my locker after getting eliminated. I walked into my locker room and looked at Cynthia as she paced. She was nervous for her battle royal.

"You'll do just fine." I said. She looked at me and shook her head. I noticed she was already dressed in her ring gear. It was a white item this time. It had the white bikini top with a black band below it with a heart shaped buckle in the middle and white short shorts with a black belt and the same heart buckle.

"I know but I'm worried." Cynthia said.

"It'll all go just fine." I said. Cynthia smiled.

"You've did great. If only it hadn't turned into a brawl." Cynthia said.

"It comes from Lumberjack matches." I said. She smiled at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was the last day Joslyn could watch the kids for me. I was so out of luck with this. I was watching WrestleMania with some kind of interest. I was hoping that Edge would retain his title. This should be an interesting match. I was glad that Blair was staying in the back because she didn't need to be hurt. I knew that this wasn't going to be a very pretty match. I once again had the Corre around me until it was time for their match. I was curious to what they were going to do but I wasn't going to ask. I had more to focus on. Calling this match was important. I was glad when Edge got the win but then he destroyed Del Rio's car. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe that some day.

"You okay?" Wade asked. I looked back at him and nodded my head.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You're almost done." Wade replied. I smiled and shrugged.

"I know and then I don't need bodyguards." I said. Wade scoffed.

"You'll still need us." Wade said. I laughed. It was time for Cody's match and I felt a little better. Normally I felt sick whenever Cody came out because of his dashing gimmick but I was getting back the Cody who had locked Shawn in Hell In A Cell alone and dismantled him.

I titled my head and stayed quiet for most of the match. I was trying to figure out why Rey was dressed like Captain America. I wasn't going to start cheering for Cody but I wanted him back on his Legacy ways. I'm sure Ted was going to be close to that soon. Cody picked up the victory and Justin got ready to get into the ring as Cody left.

"The following contest is a battle royal. The winner will be crowned Miss WrestleMania and have a shot at the Divas Championship." Justin said. I settled back to listen. I knew Aurora, Gwyneth, Carrie, and Leanne were in it but I didn't know who would win. I watched until it was almost the end and I jolted out of my seat when "Ala-Freakin-Bama" by Trace Adkins played.

"Making her debut Michelle Jericho." Justin said. He'd been announcing all the Divas but I really hadn't cared until Michelle showed up. I should have known better. My aunt had her son six days ago and would be off maternity leave.

"Sit down Orton." Cole said. I growled at him before sinking down into my chair. I wasn't sure how Michelle would handle this but I was curious as to how. I watched as she hit a Hammerlock guillotine drop on Brie and easily eliminated her. Eventually it came down to Natalya and Michelle. Natalya and Michelle went at it until Michelle hit the Codebreaker and eliminated Natalya.

"The winner of the match Michelle Jericho." Justin said. I nodded my head and Michelle leaned against the ropes. Michelle would be a definite force eventually. She had this in her blood as much as I did. During this battle royal my guards had left me. I was afraid a little but after a smile from Michelle I felt better.

She left and it became time for the eight man tag. I looked over at Dragon who shrugged her shoulders. I could see the smiles on my sisters' faces. We were proud of Michelle but we had to tell her that later. The Corre walked out. I needed to do something about Jackson not having gold. I didn't have time to focus because Kane, Big Show, Santino, and Kingston came out. Kingston had been added after Vladimir had gotten hurt. I was hoping my guys would win but the other four were very focused on taking down the Corre.

"Kitten, Randy's match is after this." Dragon whispered. I closed my eyes and hopped for the best. My jaw dropped when the match was over. I glanced at the time keeper and he showed me it had only gone on for one minute and thirty-five seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was impressed with Michelle. I hadn't expected her to win her first match in the company. I was ready for my match though. My knee hurt but that was only to be expected. Phoenix would be all alone because Beck was off somewhere other than WrestleMania with Phoenix. I needed to stop worrying about Phoenix and focus on Punk.

I walked out to the ring and looked at Phoenix. She didn't look as flustered as she could. Though she had always been one to hid most of her feelings. I got into the ring and looked at Phoenix once. She looked focus and ready to call the match. I turned and waited for Punk to come out. Punk walked out and he bypassed the ring steps. I heard the soft curse from Phoenix as she got up and shifted away from the outside. Punk stood in front of her and looked from the two of us. I tensed but I wasn't going to let the world realize that.

Punk got into the ring and we started the match. Punk was playing mind games when it came to Phoenix but I wasn't going to let that stop me. As we wrestled Punk targeted my bandaged knee that he had taken out. At some point I went for a punt but my knee gave. The match was grueling. Punk went to do something off the top rope and I hit him with the RKO. That move would come from nowhere.

I picked up the victory. I looked over at Phoenix who nodded her head. Something was off but I wasn't going to say anything. I walked to the back. I couldn't help but think of the Hall of Fame ceremony yesterday.

I had to sit next to Phoenix which had been all sorts of awkward. Phoenix had looked great though. She also got the privilege of inducting Sunny herself. I had seen John smiling to himself from the other side of Phoenix. The kids had stayed in Phoenix's hotel room with Joslyn watching them. I gave a small nod to Hunter when I passed him. I was thinking more about the Hall of Fame. The fact Phoenix could make that floor length crimson red dress that was strapless with the intricate white design under her bust, white flowers from the start of the red drapery of her red train to the almost tip of her bust. The dress had a white bottom to it.

I shook my head as I walked into my locker room. It was not the wisest idea to think of Phoenix right now. I settled into a chair to watch the rest of WrestleMania.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The only reason I had moved from Punk was so he couldn't threaten me. I moved back to my spot and hoped that Jerry would come out victorious. I watched as Adrianna came down looking less then enthused. Aurora was sitting with me and once the match started I kept one eye on Adrianna. The moment she leaned against the announce table I was worried.

"Adrianna are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Aurora said. I nodded my head and watched Aurora escort her to the back. I watched as Swagger got involved in the match and got a Stunner for his troubles. I laughed when Jerry locked the Ankle Lock on Cole and Cole tapped out. Yet the Anonymous GM buzzed in. I watched as Josh read that it got reversed. I actually felt sorry for Josh when he got shot for being the messenger.

I didn't agree with the reversal and I would make sure that everyone knew that Jerry had actually won the match. Triple H and Undertaker's match was coming up and I was worried. I looked at my sisters.

"Everything will be fine." Dragon said. I nodded my head and we watched the match. I couldn't believe it when they went through Cole's box. I think I literally landed in Josh's lap to avoid getting hit.

"Uh." Josh said.

"Don't say a word." I hissed as I watched Taker and Hunter move away and continue the match. I got back into my seat and rubbed my temples. Something was going to go wrong. I watched as Taker took all the abuse and then he locked Hunter into Hell's Gates. Hunter eventually tapped. I watched as Hunter was able to get up and walk back down the ramp while Taker had to be taken out on a gurney. My heart hurt.

"I'm going to go get an aspirin and some ice cream." I said as I stood up and headed toward the back. I didn't want to be around when Snooki came out. I walked to the medic's office.

"Can I get an aspirin?" I asked.

"I was amazed you weren't in here sooner." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him and gladly took the aspirin. I then headed to catering for some ice cream. I wasn't listening to what was going on at WrestleMania but watching the people walking around.

"Orton." Christian's voice said. I looked up at him with my spoon in my mouth. I swallowed my bite and put my spoon in the ice cream.

"You sure you don't want my male counterpart?" I asked.

"Funny." Christian said as he slid into the chair across from me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Jay, I'm fine. After the eleventh all hell will break loose because I will be back." I replied with a smile.

"Phoenix I'm being serious." Jay said.

"Jay it's been a long day. I'm tired and not in the mood for crap. I mean I've got Mike coming on next." I said with a sigh.

"You could call it a night." Jay suggested.

"No, I've already done that once this year. I will not do it again." I said as I stood grabbing my ice cream.

"You should really watch yourself." Jay said as I left. I waved a hand at him and walked back to my place at the announce table. Much to my dismay it was still during the mixed tag match. I was just purposefully ignoring it until it ended. Luckily they won. I held back another groan as it was time for Miz's match with Cena. I watched as their first match ended in a double count out. At this point I wanted to murder Alex again. He was always getting into things he shouldn't. I glared at the Rock momentarily when he restarted the match. He then had the audacity to get involved causing John his shot at the title. At least The Rock was smart enough to give The Miz a People's Elbow. I didn't really care and started getting my stuff together. I had to put Joslyn on a plane back to Tampa so she could go back to school.

I had no idea what I was going to do with my kids now.


	48. No, It's A Promise

Author's Note: The day after WrestleMania and all the backlash that happened. She also deals with a few disgruntled Divas who feel cheated by Michelle's entrance and her win. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday April 4th, 2011 Atlanta GA (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michelle wasn't here. She was over in California with Chris. Something about his dance tonight. I needed to watch it so I figured I'd catch it on my computer. The boys were safely locked away with Aurora tonight. Next week I'd let them sit ringside. I listened vaguely as Hunter talked about his match with Taker. I was worried but the praise was nice to hear. You figured a lot of people wouldn't be doing that. What shocked me most is the fact that Hunter said he'd be waiting for Taker's return.

It was good to see JR actually. When Cole came out and started calling himself Mr. WrestleMania Wade had to hold my shoulder to keep me from killing him. There was only one Mr. WrestleMania and he was retired now. I glared at him. I couldn't believe how vain he was being. I was tempted to fire back that Jerry had actually won but I'd be nice and hold my tongue. I watched as Cole called Jerry out again. Jerry accepted the match and then it came back that Jerry would be fighting Swagger instead. Jerry was doing well until Cole got involved and Jack put Jerry into the Ankle Lock. Jerry tapped out but Swagger never let it go so the ref reversed the decision.

Cole and Swagger were livid. Cole went into his little box and found JR's barbeque sauce and flipped a lid. He literally covered JR in the stuff and this time it took all the Corre to hold me back so I didn't kill Cole.

"Phoenix it's not worth it." Wade said.

"Oh he better watch his back because I'm almost back." I growled.

"Is that a threat?" Cole asked.

"No, it's a promise." I hissed. Cole then safely went into his box. I sat back in my chair and glared at him. Josh and Booker came out to run commentary. Luckily I wouldn't have to speak to Cole or acknowledge his presence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just watched Phoenix almost kill Cole and I couldn't help a smile. She was a riot most days. I mean only she would think of trying to kill Cole for something like covering JR in barbeque sauce. Then again Phoenix thought of both Jerry and JR as father like figures. I walked out for my match with Rey against Punk and Rhodes. It was like going back to basics with Rhodes. Phoenix was starting to joke she had her old Cody back. Why she missed the old Cody is beyond me. I think she sometimes joked about missing the old me.

The bout started and Punk and Rhodes were good. They targeted my knee too. Rhodes got leveled with a 619 and then I nailed him with the RKO. We got the victory and I looked down at Phoenix. She smiled at me. She then held up seven fingers.

"You really think it'll be on Monday?" I asked.

"If they are anything like Marie yes they will." Phoenix replied. I scoffed and left the ring. I'd like to see them do that. Then again they probably would. The thought of the impending divorce had me shaking my head as I disappeared into my locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shook my head. He needed to learn not to doubt me. I know my body much better than he does. I watched as Stone Cold walked out with the Tough Enough people. I wasn't very impressed because I didn't know how to feel about it. I figured it would be weird because we're running NXT at the same time. Then again I wasn't surprised when Miz walked out with Riley. Though I did jolt out of my seat. Heath looked at me funny.

"No, no, no." I muttered.

"Phoenix what is wrong with you?" Heath asked.

"I don't know. I've got a weird feeling." I muttered as I sat back down. We watched as Stone Cold took Riley down with a Stunner as Miz ran away. Then it was a beer fest for the contestants. I slid into line to see if they'd hand me one. Stone Cold went to throw me one but he raised an eyebrow at me and I sat down. I had been foiled again. I sunk into my chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You really want a drink don't you?" Wade asked.

"Yes. He's the second guy to deny me a drink." I muttered. Storm was being just as unhelpful. We watched as Alberto came out for a match. Bad thing was that it was against Evan. Dragon was sitting on edge. The moment the match ended she got out. Evan had gotten his butt handed to him. That was the bad thing. Dragon cared a bit too much sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a very eventful show so far. Phoenix was truly losing her mind. Cynthia was sitting next to me as we watched Trish Stratus and Morrison fight against Ziggler and Vickie. It didn't last very long but Morrison and Trish picked up the victory. I looked at Cynthia.

"You want to come with me?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine Daniel but I'm just not feeling well." She replied. I nodded my head and gave her a quick kiss before I headed out for my match. It was against Sheamus again. I was looking forward to the match. I was getting dominated for most of it. Eventually Sheamus beat me. He could have stopped but he didn't. He continued to beat me up until Sin Cara showed up and mopped the floor with Sheamus. I was on my way to the back when that happened.

I'd eventually get my title back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My jaw was still on the ground from Sin Cara's debut. He was for lack of a more original word phenomenal. When John's music came on I tensed just a little. I hadn't even noticed that the Corre had left me sitting alone. Then The Rock came out and they made a match for next year's WrestleMania. That had never been done before. I looked around and noticed that the Corre was gone only to see them hitting the ring in an attempt to gang up on the Rock and John. Yeah that didn't work out to hot for them. They got their butts kicked. The Corre wasn't doing to hot right now. I needed to get back to the hotel. I knew what was coming next week.


	49. I'm Going to Miss You

Author's Note: Today is the day. Phoenix knows her body that well. It happens at the most inopportune moment though. Is it the final straw that changes Randy's mind? A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday April 11th, 2011 Bridgeport, CT (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix looked like something was wrong. I didn't worry about that as I listened to John talking about being the number one contender. I walked out and got into the ring. I claimed the same thing but then Ziggler, R-Truth, and Morrison came out at different times and said the same thing. Apparently the Anonymous GM got tired of us arguing and made a Five-Man Gauntlet Match saying the winner would go on to Extreme Rules and face the Miz for the WWE Championship.

I looked at Phoenix who was nodding her head to that. She had the kids sitting out with her. That wasn't a very smart idea. Then again she wasn't wearing anything nice. She was wearing a The Corre shirt that was still too big for her and a pair of sweats. She was ready for it apparently. I then went to my locker room to be alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't often agree with the Other GM as I called it but here I was. The twins had been rioting all day. They were ready. I had watched Chris's dance and almost cried. Then again I made the Corre watch it with me.

The Corre was ready to defend the boys with everything they had. I gripped the arm rests of the chair and grimaced.

"Are you okay?" Aurora asked. I nodded my head and I watched as Eve came down to the ring. She was going to defend her title against Brie. Brie came down with Nikki. While Eve was getting the ref to mark Nikki's hand "Ala-Freakin-Bama" resounded through the arena and every fan came off their seats and cheered. Michelle was already a hit. Maybe it was the Jericho name but I didn't think it likely. Michelle sat down next to Jerry and pulled on a headset.

"Hey Jerry, JR, Dragon, Kai, and Kitten." Michelle said.

"Hi." We said.

"Why are you out here?" Cole sneered from his box.

"I'm here to watch whoever wins this match because I'm coming for that title." Michelle answered with a smile. I looked at Michelle. I was trying to find a hint of Jericho in her but so far I couldn't see it. I turned to the action and we watched as Twin Magic was foiled only to have Brie do it on her own. Michelle stood up.

"Brie's days as champion are numbered. I'm going to enjoy teaching her a lesson." Michelle said.

"You sure you can do that?" Brie asked.

"Of course." Michelle answered.

"Just don't break a hip grandma." Brie hissed. I looked at my sisters and shook my head. I then heard Michelle's headset drop and she slid into the ring smoothly and stood toe to toe with Brie. Brie went to slap Michelle but Michelle dropped her with a well placed Codebreaker and whirled on Nikki daring her to do something.

"She is definitely a Jericho." I said. Michelle picked up the belt and looked at it before she threw it onto Brie. She got out of the ring and sauntered back up the ramp.

"For a woman whose had four kids she's not that bad to watch leave." Heath said. I smacked him on the back of the head. He turned to me about to say something but he caught my look of pain. A particularly bad contraction hit at that moment. The Corre had been the best people who would know me and care for me. I listened vaguely as Primo and Sin Cara started their match. It stopped and I closed my eyes briefly.

"Are you okay?" Heath asked.

"Yeah. They're getting antsy to meet the world." I replied. He nodded and we watched as Sin Cara was getting dominated but then he switched it around and got the win. I looked at the Corre as they stood.

"Try not to get attacked while we're up there." Wade said as he touched my shoulder. They got into the ring and I watched as they talked but then Santino came out with Daniel, Evan, and Mark. I thought the name was really stupid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daniel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe I was doing this. This was stupid. Cynthia was back to herself. Well until I told her I had to wrestle with her brother. The match was going well until of course the Corre got the upper hand again. They may be having issues but they could be a cohesive unit. I looked at Evan who looked over at Dragon who was seated behind the announce table. I then looked over at Phoenix who grimaced again.

"Evan, what is up with Phoenix?" I asked.

"She's ready. She's going to have her kids today." He replied. We ended up losing the match but we had at least tried to fight the Corre. I looked once more at Phoenix and went to the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone shoot me now. It hurt like a mother. I watched as Jerry took on Jack again. Cole was cheering for Swagger and JR for Jerry. Jerry wasn't doing too well until JR pulled a distraction by pulling Cole of the apron. Jerry capitalized and won the match. Cole freaked out and insulted Jack. He even slapped him twice. My jaw dropped. Jack looked about ready to kill Cole until Jerry interrupted and said that the match at Extreme Rules would be a tag match. Cole and Swagger against JR and himself. JR looked at Jerry like he'd lost his mind and Cole was now trying to fix his mistake.

I had heard something all day about Edge and it was driving me up a wall. Aurora had been sitting with me all show and the Corre had come back. Edge came out and as if on instinct Marie curled into Ezekiel's lap, Joey sat in Justin's, Kyl in Heath's, and Adrian in Wade's. That couldn't be good. I listened to Edge and my heart dropped into my stomach. I unfolded from my chair and headed toward the ring ropes. I waved Aurora and everyone off and got into the ring on my own. My headset lay forgotten on my seat. I stood in the corner until Edge was finished. I quickly crossed to him and wrapped my arms around him. I sniffled into his shoulder as he hugged me back.

"Thank you for everything Adam." I whispered into his shoulder.

"Not everything Kitten. I'm sorry about that." He said.

"It's forgotten Adam. I'm going to miss you." I said as I looked at him.

"Keep yourself safe." He said as he released me and walked out of the ring. I felt the tears coming. He passed the curtain and I clutched my stomach.

"Aurora. I need you to call the hospital." I said as I walked over to the ropes.

"Why?" Aurora said.

"She's going into labor." Dragon said. I couldn't believe how fast the Corre moved. They put the kids down and were in the ring. They got me out and into the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This night gets more and more interesting by the moment. I was impressed at Michelle's response to Brie's comments. I hadn't expected her to do that. I was going to miss Adam. I shook his hand and right after that watched the Corre go by. Wade was carrying Phoenix. That woman had been right. I didn't need to focus on that. I was more concerned with my match. I was going out second against Dolph. The match was going okay until David and Michael hit the ring. It distracted me enough that Ziggler picked up the win and the members of the New Nexus came out and beat me up. The only one not there was Harris and Punk. I was back in my locker room eventually watching the rest of the match. The Miz thought he had been smart when he ended the match but the Anonymous GM went one up and made it a triple threat. Cena and Truth then started to shove each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Midnight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had to bribe the nurse to get into Phoenix's room this late. I crept in and my eyes locked onto Phoenix asleep in the hospital bed. Bret Hart sat in a chair next to the bed and next to the wall across from the bed was a cot. It had all four kids. I walked over and looked at my sons and daughter. They were all wearing their presents from me. I looked over to where my newborn twins were asleep. I walked over and looked down at my son first. I couldn't tell his hair color in the dark but he had a lot of hair on his head. I fished my keys out of my jeans pocket and turned on the mini flashlight to read his name. My heart stopped. Keith Bret Greyson Robert. He didn't have a last name though. I looked over at his sister. I couldn't tell the hair color but the name had me hesitating too. Katra Elaine Brookelyn Jill. She didn't have a last name either. I turned my flashlight off and walked back to the cot. I kissed all four of them on the head and walked out pulling my cell out at the same time. I called a familiar number.

"I'm sorry for the hour but we've got to talk." I said.


	50. Tattoos Special

Author's Note: Short chapter. Phoenix gets her tattoos. She's ready to come back though. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves

~~~~~Wednesday April 13th, 2011 Southern Pines, North Carolina. Gas Chamber Ink to be exact (Phoenix's POV)~~~~

I'd been in the gym since Tuesday to get my body back. I was sitting in the lobby. Shannon was the only one who was allowed to do my tattoos because he knew when I would flinch.

"You ready for this marathon?" Shannon asked as he walked over.

"You ready?" I counter asked. He chuckled and ushered me to the seat.

"Let's do the dates under the kids' names." Shannon said as he motioned me to show him my inner right arm. I did and he set the paper on my arm. The dates matched up with the names luckily.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Let's go Shannon." I replied. He started tattooing the dates on my arm and I laid my head against the headrest.

"So how are the twins?" He asked.

"Already a handful." I replied.

"Who are they with?" He asked.

"Michelle." I answered. I watched as he tattooed my arm. I knew this was crazy but this is what I always did. After a while he finished that up and he let me see. I nodded my head and he covered them so he could get to the outside so he could add Keith and Katra's name as well as the dates. He had done the names so well the almost blended into my rose tattoo on my arm. I tried not to flinch but Shannon stopped and looked at me.

"There is a British guy there." Shannon said. I turned my head and saw not only Wade but Randy.

"You can come back here." Shannon said to Wade. Wade walked over.

"Michelle said I could find you here." Wade said. I nodded at Shannon to continue.

"Yeah I've been working hard to get my body back into shape." I said. The sounds of the tattoo parlor were soothing. Eventually Shannon finished. He used a mirror so I could read my arm.

"I'm going to owe you a fortune." I said in a hushed voice. Shannon nodded his head and finished tapping up my arm.

"Come on left upper arm. You're crazy for this one." He said as he laid the template on my skin. It said Rabid Wolverine in a very aggressive font.

"I know. I won't let them block him out." I said as he started the tattoo.

"Get a stool Stu you're starting to scary me hovering." I said as I nodded to a free stool. Stu sat down and he watched Shannon work.

"How many hours have you sat in these chairs?" Wade asked.

"More then I can count." I replied.

"Yeah and most of her tattoos don't really have much of a meaning." Shannon said with a smile.

"Ignore him." I muttered.

"Phoenix, what are you going to do on Monday?" Wade asked.

"I'm back. It's time for some change." I responded. Wade let out a low whistle.

"You doing that over in TNA too?" Shannon asked.

"Yes." I hissed. It wasn't a hiss in pain but Shannon stopped to let my body relax.

"Let's get this over with." I said as he continued to tattoo my arm. He finally finished it and he looked at me.

"Side or ankle?" He asked.

"Ankle." I replied as I rolled up the pant leg so he could tattoo the stars on my ankle. I was deep in conversation with Wade when Shannon tapped up my ankle. I as a reflex pull up my shirt so he could do my left side. This one was going to hurt. It was actually two designs that Shannon and I had put together. He started and I bit my bottom lip. Eventually after stopping for a while to let me cope with the pain we were finished. Shannon tapped up my tattoo and looked at me.

"Lord you're crazy." Shannon said. I chuckled and walked toward his register so I could cut him a check for this.

"Yeah well, I only come to you or Ami." I said with a smile as Shannon told me how much all this cost me. I easily wrote the check and signed it for him. I looked at Randy and gave him a small smile before I left.


	51. Are You Serious?

Author's Note: It happens? Start of the chapter is the divorce followed by RAW. Just realized only two POVs no Daniel it seems. A dozen roses to the best beatreader NellyLove.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the other OCs as well as the nicknames. Otherwise the wrestlers own themselves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday April 18th, 2011 Tampa, Fl (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standing in David's house. Joey, Adrian, and Marie were sitting in front of the TV watching some kind of cartoon. Kyl was sitting in next to Keith and Katra. I was dressed in a pair of slacks and a red blouse. My hair was curled and my make up done. I completed the look with four inch stiletto heels.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked.

"Phoenix, I'll be okay. If all else fails I'll call Michelle or your sisters." David responded. I nodded my head and headed out. I slid into my car and turned on the radio. I shook my head and chuckled.

"The Day She Got Divorced" by Reba was playing. I headed toward the courthouse. I really didn't want to be doing this but I had too. I crossed town and pulled into a parking space. I got out of the car. I realized my lawyer wasn't there yet. I walked up the steps and walked in. I looked around and caught sight of Randy's lawyer. He was rushing the other way very fast.

"Where are you going? We've got court in a few minutes." I asked as I caught up to him. He did a double take.

"No, we don't. Randy didn't tell you? He called it off last Monday." He reacted. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded his head. I turned on my heel and walked toward my car again. I was going to have a few words with Orton. I got into the car and drove toward my house. I parked the car and noticed Randy was here still. I walked into the house easily and noticed the lights on in the basement. I walked down the stairs and hung a right into the training room. Randy was there. I watched as he finished lifting weights. He set them back up on the rack.

"Oi Orton we need to talk." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey baby." Randy said. I rolled my eyes.

"You want to tell me why we're not getting a divorce?" I asked.

"I realized that I was being an idiot. That and I sort of realized that storylines are storylines." Randy replied. I sighed and walked over to him.

"You must be out of your mind." I whispered as I hugged him. Randy chuckled.

"You know we should probably go to London separately." Randy said.

"I see your point. Let me go upstairs grab a chain and I'll put my ring on it." I said as I turned away.

"I have a match tonight. Will you be there?" He asked.

"I do have to announce tonight." I reacted with a smile.

"No, as a valet." Randy said. I nodded my head and went up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~London, England (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in my locker room. Phoenix was still wearing her outfit from the divorce. All the kids were ringside again. Keith had gotten brown hair while Katra had deep red like Phoenix. It was going to be easy to pull this off. I wasn't wearing my ring and neither was she. I watched as Truth celebrates his victory last week until Morrison came out and challenged him for his spot. Truth accepted and the bout started. It was good back and forth action but Truth lost and snapped. He manly focused on attacking Morrison in the head. He even blew smoke at him. Not a very smart idea.

It was fun watching Dragon's reactions when Evan came out. She actually got away from the announce table to stand ringside. I did a double take when Ziggler came out not being blonde. I was shocked and interested to see how this was going to work. Ziggler has most of the advantage but Evan had a few good moves. I was always impressed when he could land on his feet after his Shooting Star Press got derailed. Sadly it didn't work for his advantage this time and he got pinned. Then Phoenix's headache showed up. The draft was next week. She hated the draft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one knew not even my kids. Yet of course it was the best thing I'd done in a while. I wanted to tune out Miz because he was being ridiculous. I was looking forward to Sin Cara against Riley but when Sin Cara came out the Miz didn't leave the ring. Cena then came out and everyone looked at each other until the Anonymous GM chimed in and made it a tag match. I watched as Cena and Sin Cara had the upper hand and eventually picked up the victory.

I could really care less about the Divas match because I had not interest in it. I mean Nikki would eventually lose her place and I may not have either of them on the roster after next week. Luckily Eve picked up the win. I wasn't looking forward to whatever Cole had planned. I was actually tempted to take a very quick nap. Then again I'd miss all the fun. I watched as Cole was knighted. It was ridiculous and then he wanted JR and Jerry to kiss his foot. I really wanted to hit him then. I chuckled to myself. I could do that all I wanted. I could show everyone I really was back. I'm just going to wait and pick my spot carefully.

I really hated that box and was tempted to go find Hunter's sledgehammer. It would make a very good ally. I then watched as Santino came out followed by Sheamus who was in a bad mood over the cup of tea incident. I remembered it. He luckily took mercy and made it short. I actually left before the match finished to catch up with Randy. I walked into his locker room and slipped my chain off my neck to put my ring back on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Phoenix.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said as she hooked her arm with mine and we left. The moment we stepped out of the locker room the roster was abuzz with chatter. Phoenix chuckled to herself. We walked through gorilla and saw Punk sitting in the ring tilting his head.

"What is Phoenix doing?" Chimera asked.

"You ask the million dollar question." Josh replied. I kissed Phoenix on the side of the head as I got into the ring. She leaned against the apron. The match started and it was a difficult match. A lot of back and forth action. At some point to get out of a submission I bit Punk's thumb. From there it was downhill for him and I ended picking up the victory. Phoenix got into the ring with me. She hugged me around the waist. It didn't turn out well because New Nexus came out. I was tempted to tell Phoenix to get out of the ring but I realized that would be a stupid idea. So needless to say we both got a beat down. Phoenix was across from me holding her head and we could hear someone getting ready to Punt but Punk must have stopped them. Only when he went to do it I got up and RKOed Punk and Phoenix did the same to McGillicutty. She looked at me as we retreated up the ramp.

"That is the first time we've ever seen them do an RKO at the exact same time." Chimera said.

"I get the feeling that the Ortons are not getting a divorce." Josh said. Just to prove my point I leaned down and kissed Phoenix on the mouth tunneling my hands in her hair. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Oh we were back and everyone had better watch it.


End file.
